YnM 1 : Le Souffle du Passé
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Yami no Matsuei, Ffic 1/4 : Ce qui était une simple mission pour Tsusuki et Hisoka s'avère être un piège tendu par leur ennemi Muraki. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu….une tentative d'enquête sur fond de Yaoi. A moins que cela ne dévie en torture physique et psychologique des personnages. Suffit de lire le prologue pour comprendre ce à quoi je pense ^^

Couples : Au risque de révulser les quelques fans, ce sera du Tsusuki x Hisoka.

Remarque : Pour les fans donc quelques peu détracteurs de ce couple et plus précisément du personnage d'Hisoka, je tiens à préciser que son rôle et dessin dans le manga papier est mille fois supérieur en qualité que dans l'anime. Et que dans ces conditions, je conserverais cette relation. Maintenant si ca peut vous rassurer va aussi y avoir du Muraki x Hisoka et Muraki x Tsusuki et peut-être d'autres couples sur lesquels j'hésite encore. Bref, vont souffrir mes pauvres pitits Bishonens ^_^;;; C'est pas ma fautes s'ils n'en sont que plus beaux ^^ .

****

Le souffle du passé [1]

****

Prologue.

- Hisoka -

Il était adossé à la portière et fermait les yeux dans l'espoir bien vain de s'endormir. Dormir pour oublier les derniers évènements. Dormir pour l'oublier lui et cette douleurs lancinante qui parcourait la moindre parcelle de son corps déchiqueté. Malgré les années et sa propre mort, il ne pouvait toujours rien contre ces fils invisibles qui faisaient de lui sa marionnette. Poupée de chair et de sang qu'il prenait plaisir à faire souffrir jusqu'au limites de la mort. Un plaisir malsain qui poussait cet homme abjecte à lui faire vivre cette nuit encore les pires affronts, n'hésitant pas à le lacérer ou le couvrir de ses caresses répugnantes. Dire qu'il ne faisait cela que dans le seul but de le voir s'éteindre doucement à petit feu, telle une souris malheureuse, cible d'un chat trop joueur. Et tout cela dans le seul but de l'appâter, d'attirer la seule personne qu'il désirait réellement : son coéquipier.

Tsusuki l'avait retrouvé dans cet état au pied d'un Sakura centenaire, baignant dans son propre sang. Bien sur toutes blessures qu'il puisse avoir, un Shinigami ne pouvait pas en mourir. Non, pas mourir. Encore une fois, il devrait donc vivre avec le souvenir de ce multiple viol. Viol de son corps, viol de son esprit et viol de son intégrité même. Dire qu'il était parti tête baissée dans ce piège qui en avait toutes les caractéristiques pour sauver son partenaire qu'il croyait en danger entre ses mains. Ce dernier ne devait être une fois de plus que dans un restaurant bon marché à se goinfrer de tartes diverses et variées. Mais après réflexion, cela n'avait pas été plus mal. Comment aurait-il seulement pu imaginer pouvoir recroiser un jour son regard s'il avait assisté à ……à…

Resserrant contre son corps en partie dénudé, l'imperméable déposée avec attention par Tsusuki sur ses épaules meurtris et découvertes, il dut se contraindre à rouvrir les yeux. Plus que la douleur, les images de cette nuit repassant sans cesse devant ses paupières closes devenaient insupportable. S'il en avait eu encore la force, nul doute qu'il aurait crié sans cesse pendant des heures. Tant de souffrance qu'il n'avait pu exprimer au cours de son cauchemar, puisque maintenu fermement silencieux par ce fichu sort qui le rendait tout aussi docile et faible qu'une brebis devant un loup.

- Tsusuki –

Il n'a pas dit un mot. J'ignore tout de ce qui vient de se passer. J'étais en compagnie de Saya qui me parlait de toi Hisoka et de cette attirance qui émane de toi sans que tu sembles t'en rendre compte quand j'ai su que tu avais besoin de mon aide. Un cri silencieux qui semblait provenir de ton esprit et qui m'incitait à courir droit devant moi. Courir sans plus penser à autre chose que toi. Courir tout en prenant conscience que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviendrais pas à arriver à temps dans ce parc. Incapable que je suis d'empêcher que tu souffres une fois encore. Je ne doute pas du responsable de ton agression. Après tout, une seule personne est capable de t'être supérieur à ce point. Ces dessins qui disparaissent doucement de ta peau en sont la triste preuve. Tu es l'objet d'un homme fou et cruel qui ne cesse de te torturer de nouveau dans le seul but de pouvoir m'atteindre. J'en viens à me demander s'il n'avait pas prévu depuis ces si longues années qu'une fois mort, tu deviendrais mon partenaire et qu'ainsi il pourrait t'utiliser pour m'approcher avec plus de facilité. C'est une hypothèse bien hardi que je fais là mais connaissant notre homme, elle est encore très certainement en deçà de ses réelles capacités.

Je ne rêve plus que d'une chose, te prendre dans mes bras pour te rassurer. Te faire comprendre que toute la race humaine, morte ou vivante n'est pas si impitoyable avec ses semblables. Tu n'as connu que douleur et souffrance durant tes seize courtes années passées dans le monde des vivants. Treize années de réclusion et de haine que tu as passé seul et isolé de toute vie dans les caves de la maison d'une famille qui ne t'acceptait pas. Tout cela pour aboutir à une fuite qui ne t'auras conduis qu'à vivre trois années supplémentaires de torture les plus insoutenables menant finalement à ta mort. Et voilà qu'il faut que tes démons te poursuivent dans cette seconde chance qui t'ai donné de connaître le monde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre ma main pour la déposer sur ton corps meurtri dans un geste de réconfort. Mais à peine ai-je fais le premier signe d'approche que tu rouvres les yeux violemment en te calfeutrant un peu plus encore contre cette maudites portière. Je sais que tu es capable d'ériger des barrières mentales pour te protéger de mes pensées qui ne sont guères réjouissantes, je te l'accorde. Mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il te reste suffisamment de force pour les tenir plus longtemps à ce moment précis. 

Décidé à ne pas en ajouter, Tsusuki se concentra finalement un peu plus sur sa route et un peu moins sur son compagnon. Avec de la chance, il réussirait ainsi à ne pas ajouter à son supplice. Et puis, doucement il stoppa leur véhicule sur le parking. Ne sachant pas où l'emmener entre l'infirmerie de leur division et l'hôpital, il avait demandé au principal intéressé qui l'avait prié de le reconduire tout simplement chez lui. Au ton emprunt de honte et de détresse, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le contrarier en refusant cette simple requête. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait du supporter, mais la présence de ses vêtements en lambeaux ne laissait malheureusement pas beaucoup de place à l'imaginaire. 

La voiture au point mort, Hisoka rouvrit aussitôt sa portière, tout en l'incitant à le laisser à présent seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter pour le reste de la nuit. Il souhaitait avant tout se retrouver seul pour tenter d'oublier une fois encore les sévices qui venaient de lui être portés.

- Je te remercie Tsusuki. A demain.

Mais à peine avait-il posé un pied devant l'autre que son coéquipier était déjà à ses cotés le prenant, sourd à toutes ses protestations, dans ses bras pour le monter jusqu'à chez lui.

- Ne sois pas bête. Tu as les deux jambes fracturées et tout Shinigami que tu sois, ils leurs faudra un peu plus de temps pour revenir à la normale. 

A peine étaient-ils enfin rentrés dans le studio loué pour les besoins de sa couverture, Hisoka exprima clairement son besoin de s'isoler dans la salle de bain. Comprenant sans mal, les raisons de cette demande, Tsusuki se résolu à abandonner non sans difficultés le corps brisé et tremblant de son ami sur le rebord de la baignoire.

A suivre.

Alors que pensez-vous de ce prologue ?

Avant que vous ne vous imaginiez quoique ce soit. C'est normal que cela commence si vite dans le vif du sujet puisqu'à partir du chapitre 1, on va tout reprendre depuis le début à savoir la présentation de leur nouvelle enquête par le grand chef. Ceci n'était donc qu'une petite mise en bouche ^__^.

[1] Titre vraiment nul, si quelqu'un a une meilleur idée. Ayé pitié, transmettez la moi T_T


	2. Chap 1 On écoute le grand patron, Merci

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Muraki x Hisoka, Muraki x Tsusuki, Tsusuki x Hisoka. = mais non, on est pas dans Dallas ^_^ (quoique que Muraki en JR ^^ )

Remarque 1 : J'essaie de me baser un peu plus sur le manga que l'anime en ce qui concerne la description des personnages. Pas que la différence entre les deux soit énorme ^_^ !

Remarque 2 : Le prologue se situant bien plus loin dans l'histoire, nous faisons un petit saut dans le passé pour comprendre quels sont les évènements qui ont contribué à ce que Tsusuki retrouve son coéquipier en petits morceaux au pied d'un Sakura ^__^ 

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 1 : On écoute le grand patron, Merci.

Comme pratiquement chaque matin où ils n'avaient pas d'enquêtes à suivre, Hisoka se présenta à 8h30 tapante à la Division Shokan. Cela faisait déjà de longs mois qu'il faisait équipe avec Tsusuki et pourtant, il apprenait depuis peu seulement la joie qu'était d'avoir son propre bureau. Ce dernier lui avait été attribué 3 semaines auparavant, le soulageant par là même de ne plus continuer à partager celui de son coéquipier qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, des plus bordéliques. Impossible d'y trouver le moindre rapport mais aucune difficulté pour ce qui concernait les boites de beignets et autres biscuits garnissant tous les tiroirs. Enfin, ce calvaire était définitivement révolu et ce, grâce à la gentillesse de Tastumi qui malgré un budget des plus serrés, avait fini par lui trouver une petite table éloignée dans un coin où personne n'allait l'ennuyer. 

Il passait donc devant les différents services où ils étaient tous à main d'œuvre pour régler bon nombre d'affaires enclenchées durant la nuit quand il perçu une présence derrière lui. Pour son plus grand malheur la coéquipière de l'inspectrice Aya l'avait une fois de plus trouvé.

- Hisoka !!!!

Pour lui mettre sans complexe la main aux fesses. Comment cette femme avait-elle donc été élevée pour avoir ce genre de comportement ? Décidé à l'ignorer comme à chacune de ses tentatives de drague à la truelle, il remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Watari à sa rencontre.

- Soit sympa Yuma et lâche le un peu de temps à autre.

- Mais…….Ok, ça va pour cette fois. Mais t'imagines pas que tu vas réussir à t'échapper ainsi de mes filets plus longtemps. Fois de Shinigami, la prochaine sera la bonne. 

Un clin d'œil de la jeune femme dirigé au plus jeune des deux Dieux de la mort et cette dernière repartie dans sa pile de paperasserie.

- Tout va bien ?

- hum.

- Bien, dans ce cas, suis moi. Le grand patron a une nouvelle affaire à vous confier et comme toujours notre cher Tsusuki est en retard. Il se calmera peut-être à ta vue.

- hum.

Toujours aussi bavard et démonstratif, Hisoka suivit le scientifique jusque dans la salle des briefings. Mais à première vue, il ne faisait aucun doute que sa présence ne calmerait pas pour autant l'humeur désastreuse de leur supérieur. Il était 8h40, avec de la chance Tsusuki arriverait avant 9h.

**************

C'était littéralement divin. Un délice de tout les sens. Son palais se délectait sans fin de cette étrange composition. Une nouvelle recette à coup sûr. Ne pouvant pas se contenter de cette quatrième part de tarte aux fruits chocolatés, le jeune homme assit sur une petite table du salon de thé, appela de nouveau sans discrétion aucune, la petite serveuse qui arriva tout aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres.

- L'addition ?

- Non, juste une nouvelle part.

- heu….. vous voulez dire que vous en désirer encore ?

- viiiiiiiiiii ^_______^

- Mais c'est que ça va faire….

- Cinq ! Je sais. D'ailleurs, j'hésite fortement à savoir si je ne vais pas en reprendre deux tout de suite. Ca évitera que vous vous dérangiez une fois de plus.

- Mais. Excusez moi de vous demandez ça monsieur, mais avez-vous de quoi payer ?

Pas vexé pour si peu, le jeune homme habillé d'un costume sombre sur une chemise blanche immaculée, lui montra un gros billet ne laissant aucun doute quand à sa solvabilité. 

- Bien. Je vous apporte deux parts.

Heureux à l'idée de pouvoir manger de nouveau ce sublime dessert, Tsusuki eut alors la vision de sa serveuse revenant avec deux petites assiettes, coupée par le passage d'un adolescent des plus pressés, habillé à la façon du dernier chanteur à la mode 

- Tu es en retard. 

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Excuse moi, pardon.

Excédé par la complainte d'excuses que le jeune homme débitait, celui qui semblait avoir longuement attendu son rendez-vous se leva très calmement après avoir écrasé sa cigarette dans un cendrier semblable à une petite brioche. Les cheveux courts et blonds, il se dirigeait dorénavant vers celui qui devait être sans aucun doute son petit ami. Ce n'était pas inscrit sur leur front qu'ils étaient ensemble, ni qu'ils puissent tous deux avoir une préférence pour les garçons. Mais la rougeur subite, prise par le plus jeune face à l'approche féline et sensuelle de ce qui était finalement une véritable gravure de mode, ne laissait aucun doute pour des yeux avertis. 

- Tu vas où ?

- Dehors.

- Mais je croyais qu'on devait déjeuner ici ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Il est 9h30 et je vais à présent chez mon éditeur.

- mais….

Sans chercher à écouter plus longtemps celui qui avait une couleur de cheveux hésitant entre le rose et le violet, ce qui devait donc être un romancier ou écrivain quelconque ouvrit la porte du salon pour sortir, très vite suivi une fois dans la rue par cette bombe atomique qui n'hésita pas à lui sauter au cou, suite à un son hypersonique.

- Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [1]

Quelque peu déstabilisé par cette scène de la vie quotidienne vécue par un couple d'amoureux, Tsusuki sentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait bien envie de retrouver cette chaleur que l'on partage chaque minute de la journée avec l'être aimé. Sauf que dans son cas, l'être en question ne s'était pas encore clairement défini à son esprit. Soupirant devant ce constat d'échec sur sa vie sentimentale, une information rejaillit dans son cerveau. Il était 9h30 ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une fois encore, plus d'une heure de retard pour la réunion qui était prévue ce matin même à la Division de la Sommation. Maudissant sa malchance, il bouscula sa serveuse, la priant de bien vouloir se presser de lui préparer un petit paquet avec ce qui lui restait de cette si délicieuse tarte.

*********************

Il le tuerait. Dieu en soit témoin, Tsusuki mourrait de ses mains d'une manière ou d'une autre. Non seulement il n'était pas réapparu à 9h mais la réunion se terminait sans avoir eu droit à sa présence. Tatsumi éteignait à présent le rétroprojecteur tout en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas d'autres questions à lui poser quand une boule d'énergie entra précipitamment dans la salle.

- Désolé du retard.

Incroyable. Il avait le cran de se présenter deux minutes avant la fin.

- Peut-on connaître les raisons d'un tel retard ?

- Je suis passé ce matin devant le nouveau salon de thé et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à en repartir sans vous apporter à tous, de cette délicieuse tarte aux fruits chocolatés qui……….

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Non seulement, il n'avait pas été présent à une réunion importante, mai il ne s'en excusait qu'à peine avant de les saoûler avec ses histoires de pâtisseries. Pire, il sortait la dite merveille d'une boite pour en faire la distribution. Ce qui le révoltait le plus était cette façon qu'avait tout son entourage d'accepter son comportement puéril sans lui en faire le moindre reproche. Pourquoi avait-il droit à pareil traitement de faveur alors que Konoe ne s'était pas gêné pour lui hurler dessus à son arrivée pour qu'il trouve une excuse à son absence. Ne pouvant supporter d'avantage tant d'hypocrisie, il sortit sans un mot.

- Attend Hisoka, t'oublies de manger ta part de gâteau !

- J'en veux pas.

Et la porte ne claqua pas, ajoutant peut-être à l'étrange atmosphère subitement ressentit par tous les témoins. 

Pourquoi ce jeune homme, ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et exprimer sa colère d'un bon coup de porte volante ou poing lancé au visage de celui qui l'exaspérait le plus. Certes, étant le plus jeune, il lui fallait respecter la hiérarchie. Mais de sa révolte, si seulement elle apparaissait enfin, aucun d'entre eux ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur. Après tout, pourquoi leur chef l'agressait-il aussi souvent, si ce n'était pas pour réussir d'une manière ou d'une autre à le faire sortir de sa coquille. Inquiet pour Hisoka, Tatsumi ne put s'empêcher de comparer son cas à celui qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien. N'avait-il pas été le premier coéquipier d'un jeune chien fou appelé Tsusuki qui ne cachait à l'époque de leur association, pas moins de souffrance que ce jeune d'aujourd'hui. Mais Tsusuki se rendait-il seulement compte que son nouveau partenaire nécessitait plus d'attention qu'il n'en donnait l'air ? Depuis leur six premiers mois de travail en équipe, il était passé successivement de jeune protégé de Tsusuki à son ange gardien. Tant et si bien, qu'il assumait dorénavant, toutes les responsabilités incombant généralement au plus ancien. Sans parler de sa force morale qu'il avait montré plus d'une fois pour soutenir son partenaire dans ses difficultés toujours aussi récurrentes à faire table rase de son passé. Mais tout cela n'était-il pas finalement un peu trop pour ce qui restait un adolescent. Se tournant vers Tsusuki, il eut alors le soulagement de voir que ce dernier n'était pas si aveugle face au comportement froid et distant d'Hisoka.

Etrange. Hisoka n'était pas du genre démonstratif mais ils avaient pourtant réussi au cours du temps à passer du stade de partenaires à celui de véritables amis. Alors pourquoi redevenait-il soudainement aussi froid avec eux ? Une mauvaise intuition, lui laissait l'idée qu'il venait d'abandonner tous ses efforts d'intégration. Il fallait si faire. Hisoka n'hésitait pas à se montrer tel qu'il était tandis que lui continuait au delà des années à enfouir son profond mal être derrière le masque d'un joker.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il en a peut-être marre d'assumer tes sempiternelles pitreries.

- Nan, ça, ça n'a rien de nouveau. Là, je ne le sens pas comme d'habitude. On le dirait encore plus en colère que le premier jour de notre rencontre.

Décidé d'intervenir dans les paroles échangées entre Tsusuki et Watari, Tatsumi leur proposa sa version des faits.

- Tu n'as pas ta petite idée ?

- Vous pensez qu'il m'en veux vraiment à ce point pour ce simple retard ?

- Désolé Tatsumi, mais je crois qu'il était déjà dans cet état quand je l'ai trouvé à errer dans les couloirs.

- D'abord Hisoka est bien le dernier à errer où que ce soit et ensuite tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Tsusuki. Je crois surtout qu'il n'ai pas très heureux de la tache qui lui incombe dans cette mission. 

- Ah et c'est quoi au juste notre mission ?

Sans nul doute, il s'agissait là d'un mot de trop de la part de l'éternel retardataire qui ne tarda pas alors, à être réprimandé par un Tatsumi furieux de le payer à rien à faire.

***************

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai réagi si violemment, pourquoi je veux m'éloigner de lui tout en cherchant pathétiquement à trouver ma place à ses côtés. Quatre vingt ans nous séparent. Comment puis-je seulement lutter devant une pareille différence d'âge alors que je n'aurais qu'à peine la majorité si j'étais encore vivant. 

Tremblant d'un frisson lui parcourant toute sa colonne vertébrale à la seule évocation de sa mort, le jeune homme s'attela aussitôt au travail. Avec de la chance, il oublierait tout cela d'ici demain. Devant investir un Lycée, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit pris d'une crise subite d'agoraphobie. Il s'agissait là, de la conséquence la plus fréquente de son stress bien avant qu'il ait retrouvé sa mémoire. Que n'aurait-il pas donné finalement pour ne pas se souvenir avec tant d'exactitude de ce qu'avait été son enfance ou plus exactement sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Muraki.

Tatsumi et Watari enfin partis, le Shinigami put de nouveau repenser aux évènements des derniers jours en retournant à son bureau. Assis à sa place, il voyait un peu plus loin son partenaire s'atteler à lire des livres épais aux couvertures cartonnés qui ne ressemblait pas aux reliures de cuir de leur archives. Il aurait bien aimé aller à sa rencontre, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait là d'une très mauvaise idée. De toute évidence, Hisoka lui cachait quelque chose. Où sinon, comment expliquer ses sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquentes. Après tout, cela faisait un bon nombre d'enquêtes qu'ils avaient enfin établi des relations profondes et sincères. Alors pourquoi ce si brusque changement à son égard ? Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il ait revu à plusieurs reprises son meurtrier, le Docteur Muraki qui l'inquiétait toujours autant ? Pourtant, cela n'était pas arrivé de nouveau depuis bien longtemps. D'un autre côté, il se doutait bien qu'avoir recouvré depuis peu sa mémoire quant aux raisons exactes de sa mort ne pouvait pas, ne pas laisser de traces profondes et douloureuses. Cela ne faisait-il pas près de 100 ans qu'il se battait lui, encore et toujours avec son propre passé sans l'avoir refermé tant il continuait malgré les années à le poursuivre inlassablement ?. 

Si tel était le cas, il était peut-être temps pour lui de lui parler ou plutôt de l'inciter à ce qu'il se confie. Sa présence à ses cotés ainsi que celle de Tatsumi par le passé, avaient été finalement de bien meilleurs remèdes que toutes ces années passées au sein de l'Institut psychiatrique pour l'aider à affronter ses dépressions qui ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Il était peut-être donc temps qu'il rende la pareille à son coéquipier en se montrant un peu plus solide et cessant de se reposer autant sur lui. S'il arrivait à réaliser le même prodige avec Hisoka que Tatsumi à son égard, c'était comme s'il remboursait ainsi la dette qu'il avait acquis depuis l'époque lointaine de son entrée dans la division.

A suivre. 

J'essaie de suivre et reprendre le rôle et la psychologie de chaque personnage de la série, ce qui peut vous sembler quelque peu contraignant à lire mais promis, je ferais beaucoup plus avancer l'intrigue dés le prochain chapitre. ^__^

[1] Bon, je sais. Yuki et Shuichi de Gravitation, n'ont vraiment rien à faire dans cette histoire et ne reviendront plus (enfin je pense ^_^ ). C'était juste histoire que quelqu'un se décide enfin à donner l'heure au pauvre Tsusuki qui ferait bien de regarder sa montre de temps à autre. Pour ceux qui connaisse pas (mon avis sont pas nombreux vu qu'ils lisent une fic sur Yami) vous en faites pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire ^_^ c'est juste une courte absence de la part de l'auteur.


	3. Chap 2 Rentrée des classes

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Segawa + Kamui (me serais-je trompée de série ^_^;;).

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 2 : Rentrée des classes.

Debout devant des grilles en fer forgé, un jeune homme aux traits délicats et au teint pâle se fit bousculer par un groupe de jeunes gens bruyants se dirigeant d'un même pas vers leur Lycée. Face à lui se dressait un ensemble de bâtiments à l'architecture complexe qui regroupait tout le cursus scolaire japonais, de l'écoles primaire aux cours de faculté. En d'autres termes, trouver dans un lieu si vaste le responsable des derniers évènements n'allait pas s'avérer facile. Reprenant son avancée, ce nouvel étudiant officiellement fraîchement débarqué de sa campagne, reprit le cours de ses réflexions.

Finalement, il avait eu de la chance. Watari avait une fois encore joué de son influence sur Tatsumi pour persuader leur chef de lui laisser prendre la place d'un étudiant en première année ayant un peu d'avance plutôt que celle d'un simple lycéen. La différence ne semblait pas si importante, mais pour lui cela lui permettait d'échapper à bon nombre de difficultés supplémentaires. Son autonomie dans la vie de tous les jours ne semblerait ainsi pas suspecte. Sans compter qu'il avait gagné avec ce statut de "fiston venu en ville pour finir ses études", les clefs d'un petit studio situé non loin du campus. Une véritable aubaine, pour les nuits où il aurait pour mission de visiter ce dernier. Et puis, le fait de venir d'un trou perdu en pleine campagne, consolidait sa couverture qui en d'autres conditions aurait eu mal à parti avec ses faiblesses en matière de communication. Avec le passé qu'ils lui avaient concocté, nuls doutes qu'on le prendrait tout simplement pour une personne timide.

Il arriva enfin devant la salle de son premier cours, un amphithéâtre comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Et alors qu'il hésitait à faire le dernier pas pour y entrer, lui vint une dernière pensée en tête. Il existait une seule chose que ses supérieurs avaient semble t'il, légèrement oublié et que lui n'avait osé leur rappeler par embarras. Un détail de toute évidence sans importance puisque ignoré de tous. Mais qui le perturbait lui au plus haut point depuis qu'il avait appris la nature de sa mission. Comment ferait-il pour passer inaperçu durant des cours de faculté alors qu'on lui avait fait arrêter l'école depuis l'âge de 6 ans, époque où sa famille avait compris l'étendu de son pouvoir. Le garder le plus loin d'eux et dans l'ignorance de tout, avait été leur réponse pour se protéger de ses dons de lire dans les pensées. Aussi, bien qu'aujourd'hui il savait maîtriser son empathie et avait tenté de rattraper son retard par la lecture assidue de livres, il doutait que cela puisse compenser plus de 10 ans de lacunes scolaires. 

Il en était encore à réfléchir au comment il s'en sortirait si un professeur venait à le questionner quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Retrouvant violemment ses esprits par ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une tape amicale, Hisoka eu besoin de toute sa force et son self contrôle pour ne pas hurler à se contact physique. Il avait beau avoir réussi à gérer ses principales craintes en la matière, ces dernières n'avaient fait que revenir plus violemment depuis le retour de sa mémoire. Toute fois, c'est avec un simple soubresaut de surprise qu'il camoufla ses peurs. Un talent qu'il se découvrait depuis des mois. Camoufler avec réussite ses véritables sentiments pour éviter que quiconque ne vienne à lui poser plus de questions qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Reprenant sur lui, pour se comporter comme tout bon adolescent de son âge il se tourna vers son camarade de classe.

- Ben alors t'en fait une tête ! Ca va pas ?

- Si, si.

Sans attendre plus de sa part, Hisoka couru plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à une table libre au fond de la grande salle. Les plafonds y étaient véritablement impressionnant de par leur hauteur. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une architecture si semblable à celle des grandes salles de transits de l'Hadès. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus était toute cette attention dirigée vers lui. Plus étrange encore était la nature des regards. Les filles semblaient chercher en lui, une personne qu'il n'était pas, tandis que les garçons affichaient une hostilité flagrante à son égard.

- Dis moi, c'est toi le nouveau ?

- Hein ?

Le jeune homme qui l'avait prit en flagrant délit au milieu de l'entrée se trouvait de nouveau face à lui. Ne sachant quoi dire en pareille situation, il se perdit dans ses mots, bredouillant une sorte d'affirmation sans nom.

- Je sais que c'est pas facile, les premiers jours. Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ?

- Heu.. oui.

- Je constate tout de même que malgré la nouveauté des lieux t'as su choisir le meilleur emplacement…..

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sans qu'il ne lui ai rien demandé, cet étudiant venait de l'accoster sans hostilité aucune, tandis qu'il lui expliquait à présent les différents lieux où ils pourraient se divertir à la suite des cours au sein même du campus. Un peu rassuré de ne pas avoir à répondre quoique ce soit face à un tel bavard, il décida de se laisser porter par les évènements pour ce premier cours. Dés sa fin, il commencerait enfin ce pourquoi, il était présent en ces lieux.

********************

Tsusuki rêvassait assis sur son bureau, les yeux fixés au loin quand un scientifique à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'or, se posta face à lui, ses fesses écrasant gentiment les derniers rapports.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Hum ????

- Tsusuki !!!!

- Eh !!!!! Pas besoin de m'hurler dessus.

- Encore en train de cogiter ?

- Hum.

- Ouh là ! Ca frise l'entorse de la langue tout ces mots qui sortent de ta bouche.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Tu hésites encore entre vanille et chocolat ?

- Nan, j'ai pris choco……… Watari !!! Je pensais à Hisoka !

- Et ?

- Et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il a continué à m'éviter toute la journée d'hier pour s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. 

- Tu as demandé à l'un des poulets ?

- Non.

- Et bien si tu l'avais fait, ils t'auraient dis qu'il se documentait sur les matières qu'il suivrait lors votre mission.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il voulait pas la faire cette infiltration et maintenant tu me dis qu'il compte passer son examen de fin d'année. 

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin quand tu t'y mets.

- …. ?

Comme toujours dans pareille situation, Tatsumi qui avait la maudite capacité de n'être jamais loin de personne ajouta son grain de sel.

- J'y ai un peu plus réfléchi cette nuit et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son passé. Après tout, aucun évènement lié à ce dernier ne pourrait expliquer pareil changement.

- Alors quoi ?

- Aucun de vous deux n'a jamais songé à une bête crise d'adolescence ?

- ……

- ……

- Heu….. Il a plus 12 ans là !

Devant la remarque stupide de leur estomac sur patte, Watari ne put se retenir de frapper celui-ci sur le dessus du crane.

- Parce que tu penses qu'il a eu l'occasion de la faire quand il avait cet âge ?

Tatsumi était moins aveugle que le scientifique. Il savait pertinemment que sous ses aspects de comédien blagueur et affamé se cachait une personne réfléchie qui avait très certainement du penser à cette autre hypothèse. 

- Bon alors, comment on traite un ado de nos jours ?

- Surtout pas comme un ado !

- ô_O Est-ce à dire ?

Décidément, le Shinigami n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien ce jour là.

- Tsusuki, on t'as déjà dit qu'il souffrait du fait qu'il devait garder éternellement son corps de 16 ans.

- Je suis plutôt content moi de conserver ma jeunesse. Combien de vivant rêvent d'avoir cette chance en trouvant la source de jouvence ? Pis c'est pas comme s'il avait deux siècles. Il n'est mort que depuis 2 ans que je sache.

- Ce qui ne change pas le fait qu'il commence à avoir les envies et les besoins d'un jeune homme de 20 ans tout en devant assumer le fait qu'il restera avec l'enveloppe corporelle d'une personne qui n'aura jamais le droit d'aller voir les films interdits au moins de 18 ans.

- Si c'est que ca, il peut bien faire comme tout le monde et se louer les cassettes.

Voyant que son cas était irrécupérable son ami abandonna l'affaire, non sans lui avoir administré une dernière claque à l'arrière du crane. Sur ce Tatsumi resté plus en retrait qu'à l'accoutumé, lui rappela qu'il faisait lui aussi parti intégrante d'une mission qui n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment. 

- Dépêche toi d'y aller maintenant. Je te rappel que les professeurs sont pas censés arriver en retard dans ce genre d'établissement.

- hum.

Traînant des pieds, l'inspecteur finit par partir faire sa part de travail.

************************** 

Bien, il avait passé avec succès l'étape "cours". Il était évident qu'il n'aurait pas réalisé un tel exploit si son voisin de table ne lui avait pas soufflé les réponses aux questions posée par le professeur, mais le simple fait de s'en être sorti était une victoire sur lui-même. A présent le plus dur était à faire, supporter jusqu'à la fin de la journée la proximité de toutes ces personnes autours de lui. S'était une chose d'être dans une foule dans les rues ou une boutique. C'en était une autre quand plus de la moitié de cette même foule vous dévisageait sans aucune retenue.

- Ben dis moi, t'as la cote auprès des filles toi !

- Hein ?

- Je vois. Non seulement tu les fais toutes craquer par ton comportement réservé et discret qui fait de toi le prince mystérieux dont elles ont toujours rêvé. Mais tu n'en prends même pas conscience.

- Désolé.

- Mon Dieu, mais tu viens d'où ?

- Je…… d'un endroit où je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de monde.

- Campagne ?

- oui.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi t'as l'air si perdu avec tout ce monde. Faut dire que commencer par la plus grande Université de la ville, il avait plus simple comme entrée en matière.

- Oui.

Aucun doute, ce gars là n'était pas très communicatif. Mais cela le rendait nostalgique. Cela faisait maintenant de longues semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et s'occuper de cet ado perdu dont sa place semblait plus être sur les bancs du lycée était sa façon à lui de ne pas l'oublier.

Marchant aux travers de la foule, Hisoka abaissa doucement ses barrières mentales à la recherche d'une éventuelle âme égarée. Il avait été choisi pour s'infiltrer ici, en raison de son don d'empathie qui lui permettait de détecter sans aucune difficulté les corps dont l'âme ne devait plus se trouver sur terre. Une grande partie de son travail consistait alors à les isoler pour les aider à dissocier leur corps physique de leur corps astrale puis à accompagner ce dernier jusqu'aux portes de Meifu, la terre des morts où aurait lieu leur jugement dernier. Mais cela était rare. 99% des défunts partaient sans avoir besoin qu'un Shinigami ne vienne en personne les chercher. Or depuis quelques semaines, le nombre sans cesse croissant de ce cas augmentait. Une enquête un peu plus approfondie démontrait qu'ils avaient tous un point commun : leur lieu d'étude ou de travail, cette université. Il lui était donc confié la tache de découvrir si cela était le fruit du hasard ou d'une personne malveillante, ainsi que de trouver la raison pour laquelle les Nod [1] d'énergie très puissants sur ce campus était à ce point déstabilisé depuis plus d'un mois. Accessoirement, il lui revenait bien évidemment d'aider toute âme perdue qu'il rencontrerait sur son chemin. Ce qui dans l'ensemble représentait beaucoup de travail pour lui seul.

- Tu rêves encore ?

De nouveau sortit de sa transe pourtant superficielle, Hisoka regarda celui qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté depuis son arrivée. Etrange comportement qu'avait là ce garçon. 

- Ne me regarde pas comme ca. Si je semble à ce point m'intéresser à toi, c'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un dans ta façon d'être.

- …

- Ca t'intéresses ce que je te raconte ?

- ……oui……

- Mouais. Il se trouve que cette personne qui est encore lycéen avait cette même manière de sembler porter le monde sur ses épaules. Il ne souriait que très rarement et fuyait autant que possible les rapports entre humain. Vous êtes vraiment de la même race tout les deux.

- Et où est-elle à présent ?

- Ca j'aimerais bien le savoir. Kamui a en quelque sorte disparu deux semaines avant les vacances. [2]

- ah.

- Mais tu sais. Parfois, je voyais bien au fond de ses yeux qu'il trouvait l'espace d'un instant un peu de bonheur en notre compagnie. Ce serait sympa de voir les mêmes étincelles dans les tiens d'ici la fin de la semaine. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Tu crois qu'on peut y arriver ? 

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi, je parie que oui. 

Un clin d'œil plus tard et Segawa [3] entraîna son nouvel ami dans la salle de leur prochain cours. Après les mathématiques, ils avaient droit à deux heures entières de littérature étrangère. Une option obligatoire que tous ces scientifiques détestaient au plus au point. 

- Vient vite, où on va rater le nouveau.

- Le nouveau ?

- Ouaip, notre vielle madame Write a déclaré forfait au profit d'un jeune homme à ce qui paraît.

- jeune homme ?

Se pouvait-il que ?

Alors qu'Hisoka, se demandait si son idiot de partenaire n'était pas aussi impliqué dans l'affaire sans que personne ne lui en ai parlé, il sentit un courant d'air froid lui glacer l'échine. Cette sensation lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose ou plutôt une personne. A moins que ce ne soit un lieu. Tournant le visage vers sa source, il n'aperçu rien d'autre d'un énième attroupement d'étudiant. Il aurait voulu approfondir sa recherche en abaissant ses barrières mentales quand la main ferme de Segawa l'attira à l'intérieur de la salle de cours.

- T'as vraiment un problème avec le passage des portes, toi !

Ne relevant pas la remarque qui se trouvait particulièrement judicieuse, adressée à l'un des gardiens des Porte du Monde des morts, Hisoka s'assit sans un mot à ses cotés. Au même instant, arrivait celui qu'il redoutait le plus, armé de son sourire angélique et charmeur qui les feraient tous craquer. 

- Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente Tsusuki Asato, votre nouveau professeur de littérature étrangère ^_______^

Devant un parterre de jeunes gens déjà conquis où se perdait un regard des plus meurtriers, Tsusuki débuta ce qui aurait du être initialement un cours.

A suivre.

[1] L'énergie peu se trouver à l'état naturel sous la forme de fils reliés entre eux par des ramifications. Chaque intersection, forme un nod qui est donc une source d'énergie plus ou moins importante selon les cas dans laquelle certaine personne sont capable de puiser ce dont elles ont besoin. Enfin dans les romans parlant de magie en tout cas. ^_^;

[2] Oui, je sais j'ai recommencé. Je viens de faire une méga allusion au monde de la série X. Mais si vous réfléchissez bien, je vous décris depuis le départ le Campus Clamp. Maintenant à la question : Qui a déclenché une perturbation dans les sources d'énergie du lieu ? Ben c'est la présence de l'épée divine bien sur. ^___^ Encore une fois, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série (et ils doivent toujours pas être nombreux s'ils lisent cette fic) cela n'a pas d'importance car aucune influence sur le reste de l'histoire. Il s'agit juste de petits délires de la part de l'auteur qui décidément ne s'en lasse pas ^_____^ Gomen.

[3] Comme vous remarquez le seul perso provenant de X ayant donc un petit rôle, est l'un des amis que Kamui se fait dans son Ecole. Segawa dont toute la famille est morte suite aux tremblements de terres provoqués par Fuma. ^_^


	4. Chap 3 Délivrances

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Hisoka.+ Tsusuki 

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 3 : Délivrances.

Le cours avait été une véritable catastrophe ce qu'aucun élève n'avait relevé, tant ils étaient fascinés par ce professeur aux méthodes innovantes. Lui n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'école, mais parler d'un livre de recette de cuisine française en guise d'introduction à la langue de Molière lui semblait quelque peu déplacé, même si le Coq au vin, spécialité de ce pays occidental était une véritable merveille gustative. Sentant le soulagement arriver avec leur délivrance de ce cours totalement bigarré, il eut le regret de voir qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte.

- Mr. Kurosawa, restez une minutes s'il vous plait.

- hum.

Attendant patiemment que tous les étudiants soient sortis, Tsusuki referma la porte pour leur permettre d'échanger en toute confidentialité leur premières impressions.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Que t'es qu'un crétin stupide, arrogant qui n'a rien d'autre qu'une cervelle d'oiseau dans la tête.

- Heu…certes. Mais je parlais des perturbations d'énergie et de la présence de personnes suspectes là.

Un peu honteux de s'être emporté alors qu'il était celui qui s'attachait le plus aux missions habituellement, Hisoka respira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entreprendre son rapport. De toute évidence, les flux d'énergie ne les concernaient pas. La source de tous les problèmes semblait se situer au centre même du pentagramme formé par les différents bâtiments composant le campus où se trouvait une sorte de fontaine. Cela ne provenait donc pas d'un homme mais plutôt d'un objet et cela n'était pas de leur ressort. [1] En revanche, il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à trouver les âmes perdus soit disant si fréquentes en ces lieux. Idem pour repérer un suspect. 

- En résumé, rien d'anormal pour moi jusqu'à présent.

- Etrange. Moi, j'ai repéré dés mon entrée une jeune fille qui n'aurait pus dû être parmi nous. 

- Tu l'as "raccompagné" ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps de la rattraper. Je pensais qu'une certaine personne n'aurait guère apprécié un nouveau retard de ma part. 

- Hum.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle un peu ?

- De quoi ?

- Des raisons qui font que tu es en colère après moi.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

- Hisoka ! Tu étais plus honnête que ca à notre rencontre !

- Je……d'accord, il est possible que j'ai des raisons d'être aussi froid.

- Ca a un lien avec ton passé ?

Un sourcil relevé fut la première réaction du jeune homme. A quoi faisait-il allusion encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Tout le monde y va de sa théorie, mais moi j'avoue n'en avoir aucune. Alors quoi ? Tu souffres de ta condition de Shinigami, de cette douleurs que tu ressens en te souvenant des raisons de ta mort sachant que le responsable est encore vivant et en liberté. Tu me détestes parce que je compte trop sur toi pour assurer mes arrières ou c'est juste cette histoire de corps de 16 ans qui te turlupine ?

- ……

- Je t'en prie Hisoka, répond moi. Pour une fois, laisses moi t'aider.

- Ce….cela n'a rien à voir.

- Avec aucune des raisons que je viens de te donner ?

- non.

Un peu perplexe, Tsusuki en resta muet. Si cela ne concernait pas son passé, ni son corps, ni rien d'autre, qu'est-ce……Et c'était quoi cette légère rougeur qui apparaissait subitement sur le haut de ses pommettes. Reprenant toutes ses réactions étranges datant des derniers jours, il réfléchit rapidement avant d'en arriver à une conclusion des plus angoissantes pour lui-même. Etait-il possible qu'à force de le protéger alors que leur rôle aurait du être inversé, il en soit venu à confondre amitié et ….

- Hisoka, c'est plutôt moi qui suis directement lié à ton problème, c'est ça ?

- tu…

La gène évidente et l'absence de toute négation répondirent pour le jeune homme. Si c'était donc bien que ce qu'il s'imaginait, il y avait moyen de faire baisser la pression en, en parlant au calme. Tsusuki allait donc lui proposer qu'ils se retrouvent le soir même dans un café quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer une femme entre deux âges. 

- Oh pardon !

Raté. Non seulement, il n'avait pas pu terminer leur discussion mais ce professeur le regardait à présent comme s'il venait d'essayer de violer son élève, en portant sur lui un regard des plus suspicieux.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux isolés ici ?

- Ah bah… rien voyons……nous ..nous révisions un dernier chapitre très important où….. 

Laissant Tsusuki se débrouiller avec cette femme, Hisoka profita de l'intervention de cette dernière pour fuir au plus vite. Il se rendait compte que ses silences en avaient trop dit et qu'il devrait bientôt s'expliquer. Une future discussion des plus sérieuses avec son partenaire qu'il n'était pas presser d'affronter. Voulant positiver malgré tout, il se félicita de se trouver enfin seul pour poursuivre ses investigations. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais le prof ?

Enfin, presque. ^_^;;

- Hum, rien. Juste me donner le programme de l'année.

- Marrant mais on en a pas eu nous ?

- ah.

Recherchant une bonne excuse pour se délester de cette présence trop contraignante pour la suite de ses recherches, il sentit cette fois-ci très distinctement la présence d'une âme défunte. Cherchant des yeux une jeune fille correspondant à la description faite par Tsusuki, il la repéra sans difficulté. Il devait à présent l'approcher d'une manière ou d'une autre pour l'isoler de ses camardes, mais cela ne semblait pas chose aisée face à tant de témoins.

Voyant que le regard du nouveau était rivé sur une jeune lycéenne toute mignonne, Segawa comprit aussitôt ses intentions. De toute évidence sa timidité était un sérieux obstacle pour lui, alors ce fut en toute amitié qu'il força un peu le destin. 

- Tu sais mon vieux, c'est pas en la regardant de loin que tu réussiras à faire sa connaissance.

- Hein ?

- Soit un homme et lance toi donc.

Et c'est sans plus de protocole qu'il le poussa sans hésitation dans les bras de la jeune demoiselle passant à présent devant eux. Il n'oublia pas de lui chuchoter avant de le quitter qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain matin où il attendrait alors un résumé détaillé de sa prestation.

Bon ben, voilà. C'était pas plus compliqué que ca. On le disait limité dans sa communication, mais il était loin de se douter que les rencontres devait se faire de la sorte dans le milieu des jeunes de son âge. Cette pensée le perturba. S'il n'avait pas été mort, ni vécu enfermé dans la cave de sa famille ou une des pièces lugubres du docteur Muraki, il aurait pu vivre parmi eux en dehors du cadre d'une mission. Reprenant subitement ses esprits, il lui était alors impossible de rattraper l'adolescente qui l'avait fuis aussi vite que possible. Il partait malgré tout à sa poursuite quand une seconde âme défunte affirma sa présence. Un mouvement de tête et il repéra cette fois-ci un jeune étudiant portant de lourdes lunettes. S'éloignant seul vers le parc, il était une proie plus facile et plus rapide à atteindre. Il changea donc d'objectif avec la désagréable sensation que ses absences fréquentes n'avaient rien d 'une coïncidence.

*******************

Ses heures d'enseignement terminées, Tsusuki chercha à retrouver une dernière fois son coéquipier. Ce dernier n'ayant plus de cours derrière le sien, avait du mettre à profit ce temps pour faire avancer leur mission. Lui, ne pouvait qu'éliminer ses élèves et un grand nombre de professeurs de la liste des suspects en raison d'une puissance d'énergie sous jacente trop faible. Mais ce campus était si grand qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de le repérer si la chance n'était pas un peu avec lui.

Cela faisait déjà six personnes. Six âmes perdues entre deux mondes qui s'accrochaient de toute leurs forces aux vestiges de leur racine corporelle. Les aider à trouver le chemin des Portes, lui avait demandé à chaque fois beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'à l'accoutumé. Tant et si bien qu'il se jugeait incapable d'accompagné plus d'un ou deux morts supplémentaires. Dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la jeune fille aperçue par Tsusuki et lui un peu plus tôt. Il se dirigeait à présent vers l'une des sorties principales du campus quand il la vit de nouveau. A croire que toutes ces personnes étaient venues d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à lui pour être libérés de leur malédiction. Mais alors pourquoi refuser de le laisser faire son travail. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. 

- Je vous attendais.

- Vous comprenez que vous ne pouvez pas rester ici plus longtemps.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fui tout à l'heure ?

- J'avais peur.

- Vous ne devez pas. Faites moi confiance et fermez les yeux. Vous aller voir, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir……

Le travail semblait plus facile cette fois-ci. Elle était consciente de sa nature et consentante. La première à ne pas lui poser de problème. C'est peut-être pour cette raison, qu'il se montra si attentionné avec elle. Il était compréhensible qu'ils aient peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Mais parfois, les Shinigami savait à l'avance la destination exacte des âmes défuntes. Et pour cette adolescente aux cheveux d'or, il n'avait aucun doute. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le passage quand la sensation de froid le reprit de nouveaux. La chose qui l'avait surpris un peu plus tôt dans la journée venait de le paralyser en lui soustrayant ses dernières forces. Pétrifié par la sensation qui prenait place en remplacement de son énergie vitale, il lutta de son mieux pour stopper son avancée quand l'attaque cessa aussi brutalement qu'elle avait débuté. Il avait encore une chance de terminer le transfert de l'adolescente, mais cela était sans compter sur le bruit de cloche annonçant la fin des cours du lycée devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Aussitôt, une foule de jeunes sortant du bâtiment, les entourèrent sans leur prêter attention, tandis qu'Hisoka prenait rudement conscience qu'il venait de perdre toutes ses barrières mentales. Submergé par ce flux subit et inattendu de pensées dans son esprits, il tomba à genoux ne pouvant que prier pour qu'ils partent tous au plus vite. Il ne sut jamais à quel instant la jeune fille l'avait fui à nouveau. Tout comme il n'aperçu pas d'étranges tatouages apparaître subrepticement sur le dos de ses mains.

*****************

Assis sur un murais délimitant le zone scolaire, le jeune Shinigami redressait patiemment toutes ses protections. Il ne voulait pas retourner au centre ville sans avoir un minimum de barrières à opposer à ses habitants. D'autant plus après la crise d'agoraphobie qu'il venait de vivre. Concentré sur sa tache, il ne le vit pas s'approcher avant qu'il ne l'entende l'appeler doucement par son nom.

- Hisoka ?

Pour une fois, il était heureux de le revoir. Ses peurs venaient de resurgir si facilement qu'il était rassurant de le savoir de nouveau présent à ses cotés. Pour le lui signifier, il se promis d'être un peu plus ouvert et aimable qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

- Ca va ?

- oui.

- Tu as trouvé ma gamine ?

- Oui.

- Alors ca y est, tu l'as raccompagné ?

- non.

- Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?

- juste manqué de temps.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- J'ai du m'occuper de six autres personnes avant elle et j'ai été quelque peu dérangé par la sortie du lycée quand son tour est venu.

Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de n'avoir pas pu aller jusqu'aux bouts des choses. Ce n'était pas si grave, surtout qu'il était extrêmement rare de rencontrer autant de cas en si peu de temps mais lui prenait ce genre de manquement au règlement très au sérieux. En tout cas, il était rassurant de constater qu'il passait à présent sa colère sur la mission et non plus sur lui. Une sorte de retour à la normalité. 

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'essayerais de la trouver demain.

- Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas la raison de leur présence, je suis au moins sûr d'une chose. Mis à part cette jeune fille, les autres n'acceptent pas leur nouvelles conditions……. 

Le laissant parler, Tusuki observa de nouveau son partenaire à la dérobée et ce qu'il voyait ne le rassurait finalement pas. Paraître si affaiblit pour avoir seulement raccompagné quelques personnes était anormal, même si ces dernières n'avaient pas été très conciliantes. Un mort restait un mort et les Shinigami gardaient tout pouvoir sur leur contrôle qu'ils soient d'accord ou non avec leur nouvelle nature. Sans parler que les raisons de sa présence seul sur ce mur à cette heure si tardive, lui échappaient totalement.

- …….je pense donc qu'à l'inverse de cette fille, les six autres n'étaient pas des cas naturels. C'est donc sur eux que nous devons approfondir l'enquête.

- Tu me sembles fatigué. 

- Arrête avec ca, tu veux !! Je te parle de la mission et comme toujours tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je peux dire !! Y'en a marre Tsusuki !!!! J'aimerais que tu sois un peu sérieux quand t'es avec moi. C'est si dur pour toi de me laisser t'approcher dans d'autres occasions que lorsque l'un de nous deux souffres !!!!!

Il venait de tout confondre. Et se rendant compte qu'une phrase n'ayant aucun rapport avec la mission ou leur rapport en tant que coéquipiers venait de franchir ses lèvres, il sentit la chaleur s'intensifier sur ses joues. Il était à la limite de craquer nerveusement. Vide de toute énergie, ses défenses au plus bas, il ne devait son maintient psychique qu'à l'étonnante retenue de son partenaire qui retenait consciemment ses pensées pour qu'elles n'aillent pas l'agresser. Pire, ce dernier s'approchait à présent de lui comme s'il avait deviné ce qui le mettait dans cet état depuis des semaines. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser et n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la moindre paroles de réconfort ou de rejet dans cet état de tension. Alors il réagit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Se dégageant de la prise amicale que Tsusuki s'apprêtait à lui donner, il le fuit. Courant au plus vite et de toutes ses forces le plus loin possible de ce mur où se trouvait immobile, celui qu'il aimait.

A quelques mètres de là, une ombre se déplaça dans la nuit, satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'assister. Comme toujours, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Le nouveau professeur de littérature s'en allait à présent, tête baissée, cherchant sans aucun doute à analyser au mieux l'étrange comportement de sa petite poupée. 

- Baby Doll, il est temps, je crois que tu me reviennes. 

A suivre…..

Que ceux qui se lassent de notre incursion dans le monde de la fac japonaise se rassurent, il sera question dans le prochain chapitre d'une rencontre Muraki / Tsusuki. 

[1] Cf. les notes du chapitre précédent. C'est juste l'épée divine de X qui se trouve planquée dans cette faculté (ce qui n'a aucune importance pour la suite de l'histoire)


	5. Chap 4 Un diner inattendu

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Muraki + Tsusuki

Avant de commencer un GRAND et ENORME MERCI pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissé ^__^ ! Ca m'a fait un plaisir que vous ne pouvez imaginer. (moi qui pensais au départ que personne n'irait lors cette fic, je suis rassurée ^__^ : miciiiiiiii)

Mimi et Lunard666 : J'espère que vous aller pas trop être déçu par ce premier chapitre où l'on voit enfin Muraki. Peux juste vous assurer que vous en aurez beaucoup plus, un peu plus tard ^_^ 

Naëlle : Je suis pas très rapide je sais, mais je viens juste de capter que tu étais aussi la Naëlle d'une fic originale que j'adore. Un conseil à toutes celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas l'habitude d'aller sur les fics de Fantasy de courir lire : Le trésor du couloir. C'est une pure merveille que je ne serais trop recommander (A quand la suite T_T).

Ayé ai fini ^_^;; - Bonne lecture ^_______^

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 4 : Un dîner inattendu.

La fine silhouette d'Hisoka disparaissait au bout de la rue quand il détourna son regard d'elle. Comme il l'avait redouté, il semblait que son coéquipier ce soit quelque peu entiché de l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Quelle ironie. Il s'agissait bien là, de la dernière raison à laquelle il aurait pensé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde traumatisé par ses antécédents. Il s'en voulait de sa faiblesse. Ce gamin avait vécu plus d'horreur qu'aucun autre Dieu de la mort et s'en sortait pourtant mieux que lui. Lui qui était toujours si perturbé par ce passé inavouable qui ne cessait de le troubler malgré 70 ans de thérapie de toute sorte. Soupirant face à ce constat d'échec, il se dit qu'il lui fallait bien, un bon repas avant de trouver quelle pouvait être la solution au problème de son partenaire. [1] Il l'aimait, bien sûr mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà partagé avec "Lui"[2]. Et lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas d'amour avec un grand "A", à lui offrir ne le soulagerait très certainement pas.

*****************

Il était finalement rentré dans son petit appartement ressemblant plus à une chambre d'hôtel qu'autre chose et il avait honte. Honte d'avoir dit de telles paroles qui laissaient sous-entendre qu'il pouvait attendre quelque chose de Tsusuki. Comment pouvait-il les interpréter différemment après leur précédente conversation dans la salle de classe et sachant qu'il avait été si agressif avec lui depuis des semaines ? Il ne fallait pas être fin psychologue pour comprendre qu'il agissait alors par jalousie, envie ou colère de ne pouvoir atteindre ce qu'il espérait conquérir. Mon Dieu, il parlait comme s'il avait agit de la sorte intentionnellement. Alors qu'il prenait justement à peine conscience du pourquoi de ses sentiments contradictoires. Et s'il n'y avait que ca. Son corps réagissait anormalement et son esprit lui jouait des tours. Le cœur battant à vive allure, il ne rêvait plus que de sentir ses mains sur lui, de sa présence à ses cotés et de douceur. Pourtant dés qu'il faisait un geste d'approche à son égard comme tout à l'heure, il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de fuir comme un voleur. Pour résumé sa triste situation, il était pathétique. 

*****************

Ce soir, les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer. Après s'être assuré par d'infimes expériences ce jour même, qu'il contrôlait toujours aussi bien sa poupée, il pouvait enclencher la seconde étape de ses manigances. Ils étaient si prévisibles. Il lui avait suffit de mettre sur leur route quelques âmes perdus pour qu'ils accourent à ses pieds tel des chiens de bergers bien dressés. Nul doute qu'il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Avoir ce Shinigami sous sa possession. Le séduire. Puis goûter ce corps immortel avant de s'en approprier les pouvoirs. Comme il était triste de voir un tel potentiel négligé par simple ignorance. Cet Asato devait très certainement être l'un des Dieu de la mort les plus puissants qui existaient et n'en avait aucune conscience. Mais tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Non l'important était qu'il allait prendre un plaisir sans fin en leur compagnie. Dans sa clairvoyance, il satisferait le plus impatient des deux. Après quoi, son partenaire mort, Tsusuki serait à point pour trouver consolation entre ses bras. Comment pourrait-il lui résister alors qu'il connaissait toutes ses pensées, toutes ses réflexions qu'il avait confié, il y avait de cela 70 ans à son grand-père. Trésor inégalable qu'il tenait sous la forme de cahier entre ses mains.

Un sourire satisfait par anticipation sur ses lèvres, le docteur Muraki sortit de l'infirmerie scolaire où il travaillait depuis quelques semaines. Sa direction, le meilleur fleuriste de la ville. 

**************

A peine avait-il mit un pas dans la salle du restaurant qu'une horde de serveurs s'approchèrent de lui. Etonnement, il se trouvait soit accueillit comme un prince, soit mis dehors avant d'avoir franchi les premiers mètres. Etranges comportement de ces restaurateurs. En attendant, il avait besoin de soutiens ce soir, ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre là où il savait être apprécié pour lui même. A savoir le meilleur client de la boutique. Confortablement installé à une petite table donnant sur la rue, il attendit l'arrivée de sa commande, l'esprit tourné vers un partenaire vivant ses premiers émois amoureux. Finalement Tatsumi était le plus perspicace d'entre eux. Hisoka leur faisait une sorte de crise d'adolescence. Et comme il ne voyait pas grand monde en dehors des Shinigami, il avait fallu qu'il porte son dévolu sur lui. Quoique l'affaire aurait put être pire. Il aurait pu s'agir de Yuma la croqueuse d'homme. En attendant, tout cela ne lui disait pas comment il devrait réagir à leur prochaine rencontre qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin à la première heure lors de leur rapport à Konoe.

Soupirant pour la dixième fois, une voix interrompit ses réflexions. 

- Vous permettez ?

Relevant la tête en pensant accueillir son dîner, il ne vit qu'un bouquet odorant de roses rouge pourpres.

***************** 

Il ne cessait plus de tourner en rond autour du faible espace laissé vacant par son lit. Ces fichus meubles européens étaient peut-être plus confortables que les futons japonais, ils n'en restaient pas moins des plus encombrants. N'en pouvant plus, Hisoka reprit ses clefs bien décidé à mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à ses regrets. L'affaire était simple. Il retrouvait Tsusuki dans l'un des restaurants qu'il affectionnait tant, lui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas voulu insinuer qu'il recherchait une relation avec lui mais simplement un lien d'amitié et de confiance et l'histoire se terminait là. Son esprit ne serait plus perturbé par tout cela et ils pourraient reprendre avec sérénité leur mission. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il se dit soudain que Tsusuki n'avait d'ailleurs peut-être strictement rien imaginé et qu'il venait de monter toute cette affaire dans sa tête. Après un moment d'hésitation, il conclu par le fait qu'il pourrait toujours expliquer sa présence par le besoin de reparler avec plus de sérieux et de calme de leur mission en cours. 

Pas rassuré du tout par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Hisoka débuta sa tournée des restaurants servant des plats copieux de bonne qualité pour pas chère. 

******************

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Rien de bien spécial. J'avais une petite faim alors je suis entrée. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous saluer en vous voyant assis là.

- Et ces fleurs ?

- Elles sont pour vous bien sûr.

- En quelle honneur ?

- L'envie de vous prouver tout mon attachement, bien qu'elles ne soit pas à la mesure de votre beauté mon bel étalon. 

Tsusuki en avait des frissons. Cette homme n'avait donc aucun respect. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son partenaire, toutes les personnes qu'il avait assassiné pour son simple plaisir ou l'avancé de ses recherche, il osait se montrer face à lui en toute innocence. Pire, il n'hésitait pas une seconde à le draguer sans aucun complexe.

- Ne soyez donc pas aussi prude.

Voilà que maintenant, il avait droit au pied glissé avec délicatesses le long d'une de ses jambes. A n'en pas douter, il s'était endormi à son bureau où il faisait un cauchemar des plus crédibles. Tatsumi n'allait plus tarder à venir le secouer pour l'engueuler qu'il ne cessait de bailler aux corneilles et Hisoka le regarderait d'un de ses regards qui équivalaient à le traiter de "baka". Sauf qu'au lieu de sentir les secousses de son ancien partenaire, le pied s'aventurait à présent plus au dessus de sa jambe le faisant tout simplement réagir pour sa plus grande humiliation. Comment pouvait-il seulement accepter que cet homme abjecte le touche de la sorte sans rien dire ? Car tout aussi révoltant que puisse être cette situation, ce meurtrier assis face à lui, était avant tout un séducteur inégalé. Il avait beau chercher à fuir son regard, reculer à ses gestes d'approche, il n'en était pas moins hypnotisé par ses yeux d'un gris anthracite faisant ressortir toute la sensualité de son corps parfait.

*****************

Il ne lui restait plus que deux ou trois restaurants possibles. Après cela, il devrait abandonner et rentrer chez lui pour attendre patiemment le lendemain matin. Il aurait déjà du le faire depuis que la pluie tombait sans discontinuer, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner avant de les avoir tous essayé. Tournant au bout d'une avenue, il s'engagea enfin sur cette petite ruelle fréquentée par les amoureux au bout de laquelle se trouvait l'un des restaurants qu'il affectionnait tant. Tsusuki l'y avait traîné quelques semaines plus tôt où il avait pu constater que le personnel le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Ils y avaient mangé dans une atmosphère paisible. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être à cette même époque qu'il avait commencé à ressentir cette chaleur au fond de lui dés qu'il osait poser un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire son regard sur lui. 

Etait-il seulement possible qu'il puisse un jour ressentir quelque chose à son égard ? Courait-il après des chimères ou avait-il une chance s'il se battait suffisamment pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait ? Après tout, il savait de source sûre que Tsusuki avait vécu une situation très similaire avec Tatsumi par le passé. Alors peut-être était-il plus à même de le comprendre. Ce doute devenait trop douloureux. Impatient, il couru jusqu'au restaurant quand une sensation de glace pur lui étreignit le cœur. A cette impression de peur panique qui s'emparait à présent de son esprit, il vit face à lui comme incrusté dans ses yeux des scènes d'une violence rare dont il était le principal protagoniste. La personne responsable de sa torture lui tournait le dos. Et alors qu'il s'avançait malgré tout vers la vitrine illuminée, son bourreau se retournait enfin pour lui dévoiler son visage. Aussitôt ses visions du passé s'effacèrent pour le laisser face à un homme souriant qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. 

C'était impossible, pas lui. Pas lui face à …face à …. Il ne croyait pas à ce que ses yeux lui montraient. C'était tout simplement une de ses visions. Oui, une vision de plus à ajouter à la liste de toutes celles qu'il voyait à longueur de journée sans jamais en parler à personne. Il savait les gérer. Il avait appris à les faire passer pour un regard froids et distant. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. A l'inverse de Tsusuki, il avait fait table rase du passé. Alors pourquoi il recommençait à voir des choses qui n'existaient pas ?

Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir lentement après avoir compter jusqu'à cinq. Tout redeviendrait normal et il pourrait enfin retrouver cet ogre qu'il avait en guise de partenaire. Mais quand les yeux furent rouverts, il fut le témoin d'un homme qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde s'approcher de celui qu'il aimait pour la première fois de sa vie pour s'emparer de sa main qu'il porta alors avec une lenteur exagérée jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il était pétrifié. C'était un mauvais cauchemar. Rien qu'un mauvais cauchemar alors qu'il venait de s'endormir sur son lit suite à la fatigue accumulée durant cette longue journée. Mais ce dernier ne cessait pas. Bien au contraire, Muraki s'apprêtait à présent à l'embrasser. C'en était trop pour lui. Tout. Il pouvait tout accepter et supporter. Tout, sauf ça.

Ne pouvant en endurer d'avantage, le jeune homme s'enfui, se frayant difficilement un passage dans la foule de passants heureux. 

****************

Tsusuki s'était éloigné petit à petit du médecin qui réussissait par un sort mystérieux à se trouver toujours face à lui. Moralité, il était à présent dos à la fenêtre et devait se faire une raison, on ne délogeait pas le docteur Kazutaka aussi facilement. Cet homme était une véritable sangsue qui n'avait aucune intention de laisser fuir sa proie, en l'occurrence : lui.

Après mainte insistance, il se résolu à accepter le bouquet de roses. Drôle d'idée que d'en offrir à un homme. Mais bon, il ne souhaitait pas faire d'esclandre dans cet établissement spécialisé dans les repas entre amoureux. Manque de chance, il l'avait à peine pris qu'une épine de bonne taille se fichait dans sa main droite, laissant perler de fines gouttelettes de sang. Le sourire de satisfaction que faisait son vis à vis, face à cette scène ne pouvait que lui rappeler que cet homme était fou. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il venait peut-être de réagir face à une scène de l'extérieur. Car reposant ses yeux sur lui, il s'était emparé avec autorité de sa main pour stopper le plus gros de l'hémorragie d'un mouchoir blanc et soyeux. Il allait donc ramener sa petite menotte à lui, quand cette dernière fut alors portée aux lèvres chaudes de Muraki. De toute évidence, le médecin ne la considérait pas encore comme totalement guérie. 

Exaspéré par ce comportement qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas, Tsusuki tenta de reprendre quelques instants ses esprits. Sauf qu'une fois encore, c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de l'homme assis face à lui qui se penchait à présent de sorte à ce qu'il se noie totalement dans ses pupilles argentées. Il était finalement trop dur de combattre la tentation de goûter à ces lèvres dont il avait sentit la douceur sur ses doigts. Il abandonnait donc toute résistance quand il aperçu le reflet de son coéquipier dans les yeux de Muraki. C'était impossible que ce dernier soit présent ce soir là derrière la fenêtre de ce restaurant et pourtant c'était bien lui qu'il avait entraperçu. Aucun doute. Une image fugitive dont il s'expliquait la présence par le travail de son subconscient. Cet homme était un monstre, une aberration de la nature cachée sous un voile de beauté. Un être démoniaque responsable de millier d'assassinats. Et le souvenir de son passé commun avec son partenaire venait de lui être rappelé par l'image de ce dernier au visage livide de terreur. Reculant d'un geste brusque, Tsusuki se détacha enfin de l'emprise des lèvres affamées au goût de miel qui le dévorait. Sans plus attendre, il s'empara au plus vite de sa veste, abandonnant sans aucun regret son dîner sans y avoir touché. 

****************

Il était désespéré. Fou de colère et de peine. De la peine, oui, de voir que celui qu'il pensait honnêtement apprendre à aimer, puisse accepter que cet homme s'approche de lui de la sorte, le touche, le caresse. Mais la surprise passée, il était avant tout, fou de colère à l'encontre de Tsusuki. Cet idiot n'apprendrait-il donc jamais rien ? Combien de fois devrait-il encore se battre pour le sortir des griffes de ce médecin ? A chaque fois, qu'il le croisait c'était la même histoire. Son partenaire bien que connaissant leur ennemi, trouvait toujours le moyen de rester entre ses mains baladeuses. Ses paroles à son encontre n'étaient-elles donc pas suffisamment explicites pour qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute que ce type ne voulait rien d'autre qu'établir sa dominance sur son corps ? Ce n'était pourtant plus un gamin. Comment pouvait-il se faire avoir à chaque fois aussi facilement.

Courant sans trop savoir où il se dirigeait, Hisoka s'aperçu rapidement qu'il était plus proche de la Neuvième Division que de son appartement. Hésitant alors à repartir dans le sens inverse, il entendit une voix bien connue le sortir de sa torpeur.

Il ne pensait pas trouver quiconque à cette heure et sous cette pluie battante. Pourtant, il n'était pas sortie de son bureau depuis plus de deux minutes qu'il le reconnu. Ignorant volontairement les larmes du jeune homme se mêler à l'eau de pluie ruisselante sur ses joues, Tatsumi entreprit de protéger Hisoka sous son parapluie avant de l'attirer vers un endroit sec. De toute évidence, son ami était en état de choc. 

**************

Il était enfin rentré chez lui. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait conclure de cette journée désastreuse est qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouver de moyen efficace pour se soustraire de l'hypnotique présence de ce Muraki. Encore une chance que son coéquipier n'avait pas été présent pour assister à pareille débâcle. C'était terrifiant de voir comment une telle personnalité avec de telles perversions pouvait être à ce point normale et équilibrée en sa seule présence. Voyait-il aussi l'amour différemment selon ses partenaires ? Se rendant compte de la tournure de ses pensées, Tsusuki se serrait frappé. Comment pouvait-il seulement parler d'amour avec cet être immonde ? Seigneur, comment pouvait-il seulement ressentir une telle envie à son simple souvenir ? Effrayé par ses propres réactions, le Shinigami se rua dans la salle de bain prendre au plus vite une douche froide. 

***************

Muraki, rentra à son tour dans ses nouveaux quartiers pour retrouver dans une chambre obscure, les centaines de poupées en porcelaine de sa mère. Elles étaient toutes si dociles, si blanches et si laiteuses. A l'image même de celle qu'il reprendrait très bientôt sous son contrôle. Sortant de la pièce, il entreprit de rédiger la petite note à destination de sa future victime. Sa petite entrevue avec Tsusuki l'avait quelque peu échauffé au point qu'il était à présent impatient de voir si sa "chose" saurait le divertir suffisamment pour patienter jusqu'à l'obtention de celui qu'il désirait tant depuis la découverte de ces précieux cahiers.

A suivre.

Comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, va pas y avoir que de la joie dans les prochains épisodes ^__^;

[1] Oui, il est pas très rapide sur ce coup. Il a toujours pas compris que la solution n'était rien d'autre que lui en petite tenue dans le lit de son futur mamour ^_____^

[2] Bah qui c'est ce "Lui" ??? ^__^ Allons, allons, cherchez bien. Il est grand, beau, bien bâti et porte de petites lunettes = Si vous répondez Muraki, je vous étripe !!!


	6. Chap 5 Mission leurre

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Segawa + Hisoka ? (bah pourquoi pas ^_^ ?)

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 5 : Mission leurre.

Le réveil fut difficile. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour affronter le regard de son coéquipier. 

Sa rencontre avec Muraki, la veille au soir l'avait plus que perturbé. Pourtant ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il redoutait de revoir Hisoka. Une nuit blanche lui avait permis de réfléchir sérieusement à leur problème, lui donnant un semblant de solution. Le plus dur restait donc à faire : trouver un moyen civilisé et suffisamment de tact pour lui expliquer qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à partager de nouveau des sentiments amoureux avec qui que ce soit. Cela lui semblait la meilleur réponse à donner. Il ne le rejetait pas lui, mais toutes possibilités d'être actuellement capable de donner de l'amour à quiconque. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait là du moindre mal. Enfin, s'il s'exprimait convenablement pour le lui faire comprendre. Bien qu'ils étaient devenus amis, il sentait que les prochaines heures allaient être déterminantes pour la suite de leur bonnes relations.

Stressé face à cette perspective, Tsusuki sortit en direction de la première échoppe ouvertes. Dans son état de manque avancé, toutes substances sucrées feraient son affaire.

*************

Le réveil fut difficile. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour affronter le regard de son coéquipier. 

Pourtant, fuir devant les problèmes n'était pas une solution. Mais quoi faire d'autre quand votre partenaire est incapable de retenir la moindre de vos recommandations. Combien de fois l'avait-il mis en garde contre cet homme ? Il savait bien qu'étant le plus jeune, ce n'était pas à lui de donner ce genre de conseil. Sauf qu'en la matière, il était de loin celui qui connaissait le mieux ce savant fou. Bien qu'il savait ne pas avoir retrouvé l'intégralité de sa mémoire, sa triste expérience au coté du docteur Muraki faisait de lui la personne la plus apte à savoir que Tsusuki était en danger à ses cotés. Oui, mais voilà cet idiot de partenaire, ne voyait en cet homme qu'un individu cultivé, beau de sa personne et qui dégageait un charisme indéniablement sensuel et envoûtant. Alors à quoi bon s'égosiller à rappeler à son partenaire qu'il était avant tout un assassin quand ce dernier ne ressentait aucune de ses ondes maléfiques qu'il dégageait pourtant bel et bien.

Dépité de se savoir si impuissant, Hisoka se releva en position assise à la suite d'un long soupir. C'est alors qu'il prit enfin conscience de son entourage. Loin de se trouver dans l'appartement qu'il lui avait été confié, il voyait tout autour de lui livres et étagères. Que faisait-il donc dans la bibliothèque de la neuvième division ? 

- Bien dormi ?

Après avoir sursauté violemment, le jeune homme regarda celui qui venait de le rejoindre, l'un des poulets qui avait la responsabilité des lieux. 

- Désolé, j'ai cru que t'étais déjà réveillé.

- hum, y a pas de mal.

- Tu vas mieux ?

N'écoutant déjà plus celui qui venait de lui apporter une tasse de café, Hisoka tenta de se souvenir des derniers évènements l'ayant conduis jusqu'ici. Il errait un peu au hasard dans les rues de la ville quand il avait finalement rencontré Tatsumi. A partir de quoi, ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il rentre quelques minutes au chaud, l'entraînant dans cette pièce pour qu'il s'y sèche et y attende la fin du déluge. Il en déduisit donc qu'à force de réfléchir à ses problèmes, il s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé. 

- C'est toi la couverture ?

- heu……oui.

- Je te remercie dans ce cas.

- Pas de quoi.

Ce Shinigami là était vraiment étrange. Autant son visage fermé et froid comme l'hiver ne prêtait pas à la conversation, autant il faisait parti des plus courtois et respectueux de toutes ces brutes qu'il côtoyait à longueur de journée.

- J'ai aussi un message de la part de Tatsumi.

- Vas y, je t'écoute.

**************

Tsusuki était encore en retard, pas que ce soit étonnant à dire vrai, mais pour une fois il aurait espéré qu'il ne le soit pas. Ce qu'il avait vu la veille l'inquiétait. Pourtant, Konoe ne supportant pas d'attendre, il lui serait impossible d'en parler avant leur réunion journalière.

- Tatsumi !

- Te voilà enfin toi !

- Hé !! Tu devrais être content j'ai à peine une demi-heure de retard aujourd'hui 

- Oui, mais ça reste 35 min de trop.

- ….

Ne cherchant pas à s'expliquer à quoi correspondait les 5 minutes qu'il aurait du avoir d'avance, Tsusuki entra dans la salle de briefing.

- Ben, il est pas encore là Hisoka.

- On ne la pas vu de la matinée. Il faut croire qu'il suit les bons exemples que lui donne son partenaire.

Préférant ne pas répondre à la remarque, le jeune homme s'assit et entreprit de résumé les quelques informations qu'ils avaient récoltées la veille.

****************

Hisoka n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi Tatsumi lui demandait de ne pas venir à leur débriefing du matin. Les évènements de la veille et le peu d'information récoltées ne l'incitant pas à le contredire, c'est avec soulagement qu'il partit vers la faculté. Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour se changer au studio, il se retrouva donc de nouveau devant la grille d'entrée du bâtiment principal, toujours aussi admiratif de ce travail d'orfèvre. Bien qu'attentif au moindre courbures du métal, il sentit une aura bienveillante se rapprocher de lui. Il était surprenant de constater qu'il existait finalement des humains dénués de toute animosité. 

- Ben alors ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ?

Comme la veille, Segawa lui posa amicalement une main sur l'épaule. L'ayant sentit arriver à ses cotés, ce geste ne lui fit faire aucun bond. En revanche, tout amical qu'il soit à son égard, lui ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter toute une journée le milieu stressant et complexe des étudiants. Il était donc décidé à rejeter toutes ses tentatives d'approche quand son camarade l'étonna une fois de plus. 

- Ca n'a pas marché avec la fille d'hier c'est ça ? 

- Je..

- T'en fait pas vieux. On t'en trouvera une qui méritera ces beaux yeux d'or.

- Mais….

- Tu croyais que c'était la bonne personne d'accord, mais ça veux pas dire que t'avais raison pour autant.

- C'est plus facile à dire quand ca ne te concerne pas.

Quel idiot il faisait. Voilà maintenant qu'il entrait dans son jeu, faisant tous deux référence à des évènements qui n'avaient strictement aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre.

- Je sais bien ce que tu en penses de mes conseils. Pourtant crois moi, faut pas te sentir si mal pour une affaire de cœur brisé Aller, suis moi, on va faire en sorte que t'oublies un peu tes soucis aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'est bien pour ça qu'on a créé les amis.

Un bras glissé sur ses épaules et Segawa l'entraîna à l'intérieur des bâtiments de la faculté. Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et pourtant, il venait de le toucher sans qu'il n'en ressente du dégoût ou l'envie de le rejeter. Ce garçon, à l'instar de Tatsumi ou Watari, c'était présenté et comporté comme un ami. Il n'y avait aucune équivoque quant à ce qu'il attendait de lui. Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple avec Tsusuki. A force de le laisser se reposer sur lui, ils en étaient arrivés à une relation ambiguë qui ne cesserait pas tant que certaines choses ne seraient pas dites clairement.

- Amis ?

- Ouaip amis.

Face au sourire rayonnant de Segawa et à ses gestes révélateurs d'une affection toute simple, Hisoka eut envie de le laisser prendre un peu soin de lui. Fatigué de toujours devoir faire bonne figure, il trahit tous ses vœux en acceptant le temps d'une journée d'oublier qu'il n'était qu'un Dieu de la mort. Une journée pour vivre une vie qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors que côtoyée. Décidé, il regarda son camarade, répondant à son invitation par un sourire timide et réservé.

- Tu vois que t'en étais capable.

****************

Tsusuki partit des bureaux de la division avec l'impression désagréable que Tatsumi lui cachait quelque chose. Non seulement Hisoka n'était pas réapparue, mais tout dans le comportement de son ancien partenaire laissait croire qu'il n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde et lui n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette façon d'agir. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'étonnait-il ? Tatsumi, très certainement le plus âgé de tous les Shinigami travaillant à ce niveau, était l'une des très rares personnes à connaître avec exactitude son passé. Pourtant, malgré leur relations plus que privilégiées fut une époque, il ne lui avait jamais confier le sien. Et ce manque d'échange avait été irrémédiablement le signe d'une rupture dans le tandem qu'ils formaient, il y avait de cela quelques années. Depuis aucun autre partenaire n'avait réussit à tenir face à ses pitreries et sempiternelles retards. Aucun, avant Hisoka. Jeune Dieu de la mort à l'aspect fragile qui cachait une personne de caractère et d'une force bien méconnue de tous. Nul doute qu'avec le poids de l'expérience, il deviendrait l'un des plus forts Shinigami qui ai exister. Sauf que le dit futur champion répondait aux abonné absent depuis leur discussion de la veille.

Ce n'était pas de son habitude de réagir si violemment. S'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il n'hésitait jamais à lui en faire part. Alors quoi ? Etait-ce réellement cette histoire de béguin qui agissait sur lui comme avec une demoiselle prise d'un caprice ? Trop surprenant venant de la part d'un garçon si réfléchis et méticuleux dans ses mission. Quant à s'imaginer qu'il était en danger, les professeurs ayant donner cours à sa classe depuis la matinée confirmèrent tous sa présence. De toute évidence, l'adolescent l'évitait consciemment.

La journée se terminait quand il dut se faire une raison. Non seulement, il n'avait pas assisté à la réunion du matin, mais il n'avait pas non plus suivis les cours de l'après midi, trop occupé à sécher ses derniers dont le sien pour s'amuser avec de nouveaux camarades à en croire ces derniers. De toute évidence la crise d'adolescence était belle et bien là. Soupirant de dépit, le professeur remplaçant fut soudainement intrigué par une sensation étrange. Une tension plus que palpable qu'il devait ajouter à l'impression d'être épié depuis son arrivée dans le campus. Suivant son instinct, Tsusuki se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ce qui semblait en être l'origine, l'infirmerie. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver face à lui, une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

****************

Il venait de passer une véritable journée de repos. Aucune âme perdue n'était venu à sa rencontre. Aucun soupçon envers qui que ce soit, aucun élément étrange. Rien n'avait altéré cette journée ensoleillée qui ravissait tous les étudiants, quelque peu lassés des derniers jours de pluie. Segawa l'avait présenté le matin même à ses amis qui les avait quelque peu incité à sécher leurs derniers cours pour mieux profiter de cette petite accalmie. Le fait qu'ils évitent ainsi la littérature étrangère, n'était bien sûr en rien dans son choix d'accepter pareille proposition. Après tout, son enquête devait bien porter sur TOUS les étudiants.

La nuit tombant toujours aussi vite en raison de cette fin d'hiver, chacun étaient repartis chez lui, laissant de nouveau Hisoka et Segawa seuls. Le premier était heureux d'avoir réussi à faire ainsi le vide dans son esprit. Bien sur il lui faudrait reprendre le cours de sa vie normale dés le lendemain. Mais ces quelques heures lui avaient fait un bien fou. Une véritable cure. Pour preuve, il s'était laissé aller à sourire pour des raisons toutes simples. Le second était tout aussi satisfait. Tout comme pour Kamui, il avait senti qu'un peu de chaleur humaine avait redonné vie à ce jeune homme renfermé. Et comble du bonheur, la chance était avec eux ce soir là. En effet, à proximité de la sortie du lycée se trouvait la jeune fille de la veille. Et contre toute attente, cette dernière les attendait, fixant avec attention et beaucoup de douceur Hisoka. De toute évidence, ce dernier avait encore toute ses chances avec elle. 

- Regarde qui va là.

- … 

- Quelque chose me dit que cette fois-ci c'est dans la poche.

Apercevant à son tour l'adolescente qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, il sut que cette dernière n'était pas là par hasard. Elle était au même endroit, à la même heure que la veille. Il n'avait pas eu d'information sur son histoire mais quelque chose lui disait que sa mort devait être lié à cet emplacement. 

- A demain et faites pas trop de bêtises.

Appréciant que Segawa les quittent aussitôt de sa propre initiative, il s'approcha d'elle le plus doucement du monde pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Pourquoi avoir fuis hier ?

- C'est l'arrivée de cet homme qui m'a fait peur.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Celui qui a levé vos boucliers.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- C'est le médecin scolaire.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Si la personne dont elle parlait était un médecin capable de le maîtriser sans la moindre difficulté, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Muraki n'était donc pas présent par hasard aux cotés de Tsusuki la veille au soir. De toute évidence, il avait une fois encore établit un plan de son cru pour attraper son partenaire dans ses filets. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'heure n'était pas à s'occuper de ce diable personnifié mais de cette âme pur qui acceptait de toute évidence d'être enfin libéré de son attache terrestre. 

Comme il le lui avait promis la veille, Hisoka ouvrit un passage baignant dans la douceur des lumières chaudes et accueillantes. Il s'apprêtait alors à accompagner l'âme jusqu'à la porte de l'autre monde quand il sentit une attaque psychique le frapper brutalement. Concentrant ses forces au maximum, il réussit à poursuivre son rôle de guide, refermant le passage quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il ne cède définitivement. Son ennemi, n'était pas un amateur, puisqu'il avait consciemment attendu qu'il soit dans une position de faiblesse pour l'attaquer. 

Il recherchait alors, tous ses sens en alerte, l'emplacement du docteur Kazutaka quand ses barrières tombèrent à nouveau, le forçant à chuter une fois encore sur ses genoux au moment même où les lycéens sortaient. Une mauvaise impression de déjà vue qui se solda suite à la disparition de tous les élèves par la présence d'un papier resté à ses pieds. Un lettre de quelques mots clairsemée de taches de sang. Ce sang, il le reconnu sans aucune difficulté à l'odeur et la texture. Muraki détenait Tsusuki et n'hésiterait pas à faire de cet homme sa chose s'il ne se pressait pas de venir les rejoindre. 

Connaissant mieux que quiconque la nature profonde du kidnappeur pour avoir vécu à ses cotés trois années de cauchemar journalier, il savait que Tsusuki ne survivrait pas psychologiquement à de tels sévices. Tout Shinigami le plus puissant de la division qu'il soit, il avait un point faible que leur ennemi juré connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps qu'il comprenne comment cet homme aussi jeune pouvait connaître à ce point des choses du passé qui remontait à la génération de son grand père. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait guère d'option. N'ayant pas la moindre seconde à perdre pour prévenir des renforts qui ne feraient de toute façon qu'attiser la colère de cet homme, Hisoka fit le choix de partir sans plus attendre au lieu du rendez-vous. Il se jetait dans un piège, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Tsusuki n'avait-il pas agit lui-même de façon similaire aux premiers jours de leur rencontre ?

******************

Tsusuki était en colère après lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide pour se faire surprendre par l'un de ses confrères. Contre toute attente, Aya était venue à sa rencontre à la demande de Tatsumi. De toute évidence, des informations complémentaires avaient vu le jour et nécessitaient leur retour au plus vite. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficulté à le trouver, mais cela n'était pas aussi simple pour son partenaire. N'étant ni à son studio, ni au bureau, ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de le retrouver dans les quelques hectares de Parcs jouxtant les bâtiments de cours. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, ils se décidèrent donc finalement à lui laisser un mot sur sa porte d'appartement avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à la Division Shokan.

A suivre.

Ce chapitre est nul T_T, mais le suivant sera nettement plus captivant (du moins j'espère ^_^). 

Alors n'abandonnez pas. 

Car nous allons enfin savoir ce qui as mis notre pauvre petit Hisoka dans l'état où il était durant le prologue ^__^. 

Un Muraki diabolique avec tortures et sévices vous est assurés pour le prochain chapitre ^^.


	7. Chap 6 Nuit de cauchemar

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Muraki x Hisoka Ca va faire mal ^_^ 

Remarque 1 : ATTENTION !!!!!!!!! Ce chapitre contient quelques scènes pouvant choquer ou heurter les plus sensibles. En décrypté, il s'agit de violence gratuite et torture physique d'Hisoka ^_^ . N'aller donc pas vous plaindre, vous venez d'être mis en garde !

Remarque 2 : ATTENTION, SPOILER ! Pour tous ceux (des fois qu'il n'y ai pas que des filles qui lisent ces fics) et toutes celles qui n'auraient pas lu le manga, je fais référence à des informations ne se trouvant pas dans l'anime (enfin peut-être que si mais dans ce cas, j'ai du loupé un passage ^_^ ). Quoiqu'il en soit, je dévoile donc une partie du mystère qui entoure Muraki.

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 6 : Nuit de cauchemar.

Il avança avec calme jusqu'au lieu du rendez vous. Bien qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de nouveau face à son ennemi personnel, il ne ressentait aucune crainte. Ils l'avaient déjà affronté avec succès par le passé, nul doute qu'ils réussiraient une fois encore à lui tenir tête en liant leur forces. Il ignorait encore dans quel état pouvait être Tsusuki. Mais même affaibli, lui était capable d'utiliser ses propres ressources pour alimenter le Shikimagi de son partenaire. Ils étaient complémentaires sur ce point, l'une des raisons qui expliquaient que leur association se poursuivait malgré l'habitude de Tsusuki de ne pas consentir à travailler avec la même personne plus de quelques enquêtes. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait des efforts pour continuer à travailler avec ce Shinigami désorganisé mais bien ce dernier qui l'acceptait à ses cotés. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui tardait de réussir à maîtriser sa propre émanation spirituelle. 

S'enfonçant toujours plus dans la pénombre des arbres, Hisoka frissonna d'appréhension. La tension dans l'air était chargée et son intuition lui criait de reculer. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si raisonnable de se croire aussi intouchable. Pire, une idée surgit à son esprit telle une aiguille s'enfonçant dans la chaire fragile de sa poitrine. Et si cela était certes un piège mais non destiné à s'emparer de Tsusuki ? Il venait de faire une énorme erreur. Pourquoi ne pas s'être assuré avant tout que son partenaire était effectivement en danger quand aucune onde de son empathie ne le lui confirmait. Sans aucun doute, ses sentiments troublés depuis la veille avaient faussé son jugement. Et à la vue de se qui se dessinait doucement sur le dos de ses mains, il sut que cette méprise allait lui être fatale. Fermant les yeux une demi seconde, il les rouvrit redoutant ce que lui avait prévu son destin.

***************

Tsusuki était en colère. Aya lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas suffisamment concentré à la faculté en lui jouant un mauvais tour correspondant plus à sa partenaire. Ces deux femmes, asistante-Shinigami de leur état, étaient tout aussi dissemblables que lui et Hisoka et formaient malgré tout un duo des plus efficaces. Son coéquipier lui, se faisait une fois encore désiré et cette nouvelle attitude ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Qu'il arrive en retard, il le comprenait. Qu'il sèche les cours aussi, car il espérait que cela n'ai pas été fait au détriment de leur mission. Mais qu'il l'évite de la sorte depuis une journée entière était de trop. Apercevant Tatsumi passer dans un couloir, il ne se retint plus d'empoigner ce dernier dans le but d'obtenir enfin quelques éléments d'information.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi.

D'une force qu'il ne montra pas, l'homme de main du Principal Konoe se retira avec aisance de la prise de son ancien partenaire. 

- Si tu parles de ce matin, c'est moi qui est recommandé à Hisoka de ne pas se joindre à nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca, c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Je sais qu'il est moins fragile qu'il n'en donne l'air mais je te rappel à tout hasard qu'en tant qu'ancien, c'est à toi que revient la tache de prendre soin de lui et non l'inverse.

- De quoi m'accuses tu ?

*****************

Il ne devait pas y penser, ne pas s'imaginer à l'avance ce qui allait arriver. Son esprit libéré de toutes entraves avait malheureusement que trop bien assimilé ce à quoi correspondait le sourire sadique de l'homme debout face à lui. Comme, il le redoutait à leur apparition, les tatouages démontraient une fois encore qu'il était totalement à la merci de cet homme. Il avait beau concentrer toutes ses forces, il était bien incapable de bouger le moindre muscle sans que " Lui " n'en ai décidé autrement. Sa seule arme était son empathie et sa force mentale qui ne faisait malheureusement pas le poids quand vous êtes incapable de les matérialiser sous la forme d'un Shikigami. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin manipulé par des fils invisibles qui les reliaient indéfectiblement l'un à l'autre. Rien qu'une poupée de cire parmi toutes celles de sa collection.

*****************

Il allait enfin pouvoir le posséder de nouveau. Sa poupée, sa chère petite poupée de cire était revenue jusqu'à lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne cessait de l'aguicher en le croisant aux cotés du Shinigami. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était seule et belle et bien prise dans ses filets. Pourtant, ce qui fut son jouet durant de longues années l'avait particulièrement déçu. Il avait été si facile de l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Une simple lettre emprunte du sang de son partenaire qu'il avait récolté la veille au restaurant et Hisoka avait accouru jusqu'à lui. Cela ajouté à cette année passée auprès des Dieux de la mort, nul doute qu'il lui fallait réapprendre toute l'humilité et la soumission que ce devait d'avoir sa marionnette. Rejoignant cette dernière sous le kiosque à musique, il frissonna de plaisir à la vue de ses yeux. Le jeune homme voyait apparaître sur le dos de ses mains les marques qui faisait de lui sa chose et la peur panique qui s'en dégageait était un parfum des plus excitants. 

Immobilisé, le jeune homme n'avait déjà plus que la seule liberté d'ouvrir ou fermer ses yeux à sa guise. Et quand ces derniers se rouvrirent, il lui faisait face, impatient de retrouver le goût de sa chair sanglante entre ses lèvres. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait le moment opportun. A présent, il pouvait enfin libérer toute sa frustration et son désir de violence. Ce ne serait qu'alors qu'il envisageait par la suite de conquérir enfin celui qu'il désirait réellement. Tant d'année à avoir appris tout de cet homme dans un seul but. Le tuer. Tuer ce frère qu'il haïssait plus que sa propre vie. Seul le Shinigami aux yeux de démon avait le pouvoir de ramener ce traître à la vie. Cet être immonde qui les avait tué. Il revoyait encore sa mère allongée sur un sol teinté de sang, la peau laiteuse à l'image de ses porcelaines qu'elle affectionnait tant. Pâle et immobile comme toutes ses poupées sages qui l'attendaient sur son lit. Des hommes étaient finalement venus la chercher pour la lui arraché, alors qu'il l'avait si patiemment installé auprès de ses trésors. Tout cela n'était arrivé que par Sa faute, à Lui. Lui qui ne méritait que les pires souffrances. [1]

Se laissant envahir par la colère des souvenirs douloureux de son enfance, Muraki propulsa une fois encore le corps de sa victime contre un des murs du kiosque. Ce garçon avait les mêmes yeux d'or, la même jeunesse d'une époque lointaine où il revoyait indéfiniment le sang couler lentement vers cette tache qui ne cessait de s'étendre sur le marbre froid. Et pour ces seules raisons, il lui fallait souffrir. Subir encore et toujours ses supplices qui n'étaient destinés qu'à Lui. Un coup plus fort qu'un autre fit s'échapper un cri de douleur dans l'obscurité de la nuit, faisant retrouver au bourreau une partie de ses esprits. 

- Bien qu'il est certain qu'aucune personne ne viendra à ton secours, je refuse d'entendre le moindre gémissement de ta part.

Tout en lui intimant le silence, le médecin pratiqua un dernier sort obligeant sa victime à garder ses yeux ouverts, tandis qu'il lui ôtait le son de sa voix. 

- Parfais, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

****************

Il avait fait une erreur, une stupide erreur qui lui coûterait de tout évidence sa seconde " vie ". Il ne l'avait jamais vu depuis le retour de sa mémoire aussi violant à son encontre. Loin de se contenter de coups où autres lacérations, il sentait dans le regard fiévreux de son tortionnaire que ce dernier ne serait assouvi que devant le spectacle de sa mort. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à subir de nouveau des années de perversions le soulagea. Tentant de retrouver un minimum de raison, il se rappela qu'il avait avant tout demandé à devenir Shinigami dans le but précis de retrouver cet homme pour lui faire payer ses crimes. Difficile de ne pas rire quand on voyait dans quelle situation ce désir venait de l'amener. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'ayant pas perdu toutes ses forces juste fermement retenues au plus profond de lui, il décida dans un dernier espoir de tout tenter pour se dégager définitivement des liens qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Pour cela, il se devait de franchir ses dernières limites en matière de répugnance et de peur en entrant de sa propre volonté dans l'esprit de son meurtrier.

Il venait de prendre sa décision quand une souffrance plus violente que les autres, lui fit échapper un cri de douleur. Nouvelle erreur. Il savait plus que quiconque qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce genre de comportement. Seul les soupirs de satisfaction avaient toujours eu grâce à ses oreilles. Et cet oublie, il venait de le payer en perdant ses dernières défenses. Impossible à présent de fermer les paupières. Il devrait assister impuissant à ce qui allait advenir de son corps sous ces mains répugnantes de chaleur. Sa situation ne pouvant s'empirer, il traversa la dernière frontière de son esprit. 

La première sensation fut celle d'une véritable tempête. Impossible de voir au plus près de lui ce qui se déroulait. Il lui fallait pourtant être rapide car le moindre retour à la raison de ce fou serait le signe de son errance éternelle. Il était effectivement possible de perdre à tout instant, le lien fragile qui le reliait encore à son propre corps. Sans compter que dans le cas où ce dernier était trop éloigné de la personne qu'il "visitait" ou tout simplement tué, sa raison serait vouée à errer pour l'éternité dans ce tourbillon de douleurs et de désir lubrique. Etait-ce alors la chance ou une preuve de ses réelles compétences ? Toujours est-il qu'il trouva enfin la partie manquante à sa mémoire. La nature exacte du lien qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. A peine tenta t'il de le sectionner que son hôte prit enfin conscience de sa présence, le renvoyant brutalement dans son corps physique. 

- Finirais-tu par y prendre goût pour vouloir m'attiser de la sorte ? Sois sans crainte, Hisoka, j'exaucerais ce soir toute tes prières.

Rejetant le jeune homme contre un des bancs longeant les murs de bois, Muraki prit enfin plaisir à sectionner avec minutie un chemin lui donnant accès à ce qu'il désirait ardemment. Dans sa tache, il n'oublia pas de sectionner toutes les petites veines qu'il rencontra. Il voulait que s'écoule le sang frais de sa victime, que cela l'affaiblisse sans qu'elle ne risque pour autant d'en mourir. Après quoi, il put enfin donner libre cours à ce feu qui lui brûlait les reins, associant à chacune de ses entrées, le tranchant glacial de sa lame au cœur même de la colonne vertébrale de sa poupée. Celle-ci se devait d'être immobile. Sage et blanche comme la neige. Aussi lui fallait-il l'aider à retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu au cours de ces mois passés loin de lui. Bien qu'il l'ai effectivement, momentanément abandonné dans le seul but qu'elle lui rapporte sa véritable proie, cela ne devait pas excuser pour autant une quelconque rébellion de sa part.

******************

Les sévices durèrent plusieurs heures, à la suite desquelles, le Shinigami toujours vivant se traîna avec la seule force de ses bras brisés en dehors du pentagramme tracé de son sang. Loin de se satisfaire des premières tortures, Muraki avaient amplifié et prolongée ces dernières montrant là une imagination digne de son pouvoir sur ce corps rampant pitoyablement. Révolté par ce tableau des plus humiliants, le docteur aux yeux d'argent souleva de nouveau sa victime pour l'adosser avec forces contre un arbre centenaire. 

Il ignorait combien d'heure venait de passer. Trois, six peut-être ? A croire que cette nuit ne se terminerait jamais. Sentant le moindre fragment d'os lui rappeler cruellement son existence, son désespoir d'en finir n'était ponctué que par la joie d'avoir enfin réussi. A force de tentative, il avait trouvé cette clef qui lui permettait de se libérer de l'emprise de cet homme. Et de nouveau, il aurait été pris d'une crise de rire hystérique s'il avait encore l'usage de la parole. Quelle ironie. Couper ses entraves alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un amas éparpillé de chair et de sang devant se contenter de ramper pour se soustraire de son bourreau. N'appréciant pas d'être ainsi insulté, Muraki venait de le plaquer de nouveau contre un arbre. De toute évidence, il n'était toujours pas lassé de son jouet désarticulé. 

La fin était proche, l'aube approchait et il était plus que temps que la dernière pièce de son puzzle joue enfin son rôle. Tenant le corps inerte de la représentation maudite de son frère d'une main sur son cou pressé contre le tronc, il planta de nouveau sa lame vers le bas de son corps avant de remonter lentement. Le sentant alors au sommet de sa douleur, il libéra une infime partie de son esprit afin que celle-ci puisse atteindre celui qui se devait de venir assister à ses derniers instants. 

*******************

Il en avait assez. Une nuit blanche passée à parcourir les archives pour se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucun lien entre les âmes perdues de la faculté des sciences et le retour de cette adolescente aux cheveux d'or qui semblait tant intriguer Tatsumi depuis la veille. Hisoka en avait déduis les mêmes conclusions bien plus tôt, mais son absence suivit de son propre oublie, lui avait valu cette corvée bien inutile. A n'en pas douter, un certain Shinigami " Haut gradé " ne le lui avait pas ordonné sans raison. Une manière personnelle pour lui, de lui donner une leçon pour ses retards répétés et ce qu'il considérait être de sa faute : la perte de repère de son coéquipier. Repensant à ce dernier, Hisoka avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il n'avait même pas daigné répondre aux multiples messagse qu'il lui avait laisser chez lui. Ruminant dans sa barbe, il n'entendit pas une fois encore Aya le retrouver.

- Tout va bien ?

- hum ?

- Tu en fais une tête !

- Rien de bien grave. T'es êtes bien matinal ?

- On rentre de mission. Je tape nos rapports et au dodo.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer moi aussi, je meurs de faim.

- Justement, on venait t'apporter ca.

Voyant un emballage d'une petite boutique ouvrant 24h/24, Tsusuki sentit son corps revivre, tandis que la jeune femme s'installait face à lui pour partager leur petit déjeuné.

- Tout va bien avec Hisoka ?

- Bien sur pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une impression étrange.

La Shinigami lui expliquait combien son partenaire pouvait être attirant sous son apparente froideur qui n'était rien de plus que de la réserve quand il perdit ses marques. Son esprit était comme attiré vers un espace flou et angoissant imprégné d'une seule information : Hisoka s'apprêtait à mourir. Ignorant tout de son entourage, Tsusuki lâcha le beignet qu'il avait en main pour traverser au plus vite la ville. L'appel de détresse provenait du Parc situé non loin des vielles bâtisses datant de l'époque ancienne où Tokyo n'était pas encore la capitale du Japon. En utilisant sa capacité de vole, il y serait en moins de cinq minutes. 

**********************

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce, une ombre apparue dans l'obscurité de la nuit. [2] S'avançant d'un pas lent mais décidé jusqu'à eux, ils purent apercevoir qu'elle portait des lunettes de soleil malgré la pénombre. Hisoka n'en revenait pas. Cet homme ne ressentait aucune peur. Plus impressionnant encore, ses pensés ne se portaient que sur l'arbre. Mon Dieu, il venait de perdre l'esprit. Comment un homme semblant si puissant pouvait ne ressentir que de l'inquiétude pour un Arbre ? Cette scène ne faisait qu'ajouter à son supplice. Une personne censée ne pouvait approcher d'un meurtre aussi calmement avec la volonté de quoi ? Les supprimer pour avoir profaner son lieu de culte ? Il devait mal comprendre. C'était impossible. Et pourtant, quand il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'eux, Muraki le lâcha tout simplement, l'obligeant par ce désintérêt soudain à retomber rudement au pied du Sakura.

- Vous voulez ?

- Mon arbre.

Un rire frisant l'hystérie raisonna dans l'air quand le docteur entendit la réponse de ce jeune homme bien inconscient. 

- Votre arbre ?

- Oui. Je me moque de savoir ce qui vous amène là tous deux mais vous devez savoir que cette place n'est pas prévue pour vos petits jeux. Vous êtes donc priés de partir d'ici.

- Je vois.

Voulant faire taire celui qui avait oser le stopper dans son entreprise, Muraki créa un Shikigami de taille étonnante qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde l'inconnu qui en fit apparaître un tout aussi démesuré. Sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vaincrait avant une longue bataille et que lui était pressé par le temps. Muraki abandonna aussitôt toute tentative. Après tout, cet homme ne demandait qu'à retrouver son territoire. En tout gentleman, il se devait de lui concéder qu'il n'était effectivement pas dans ses droits. Tsusuki ne devant plus être loin, il se devait de modifier ses plans en laissant Hisoka vivant. Alors doucement il se rapprocha de sa proie une dernière fois pour lui chuchoter dans un souffle perfide ses derniers mots.

- Joyeux anniversaire Baby Doll. Tu as de la chance, ton destin veut que tu te souviennes une fois encore.

Lui recouvrant ses yeux de ses mains, il fit en sorte de lui incruster leur petite nuit commune, de sorte à ce qu'il la revive sans cesse durant les prochaines heures. Après quoi, le médecin s'éloigna ignorant avec classe celui qui l'avait interrompu. Loin de se sentir concerné par le sort du Dieu de la mort, l'inconnu le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire d'un rictus guère plus engageant que son homologue.

- Je crois que tu as de la chance petit. Je ne serais pas attendu ce soir, je me serais fait un plaisir de mettre un terme à tes souffrances. 

Il allait partir quand il ajouta de façon désinvolte ces derniers mots. 

- Toutefois je te remercie d'avoir eu la délicatesse de nourrir mon Sakura de ton sang d'immortel. 

Cet homme était fou. Fou de penser à cet arbre comme à un être vivant. Mais le plus terrifiant était qu'il venait de comprendre qui il était. L'un de leur nombreux ennemis, un assassin de l'ombre appartenant à la sinistre famille des Sakurazuka. [3] Quand l'homme ne fut plus qu'une tache sombre parmi toutes celles de la nuit, il ne percevait plus dans les pensés de celui-ci qu'un jeune homme habillé d'un long manteau blanc n'ayant plus qu'un œil.

Subitement seul, il prit enfin conscience que le cauchemar était en partie terminé. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment que la mort vienne le chercher. Quelle ironie de la part d'un Shinigami de ne pas pouvoir s'accompagner lui-même devant les portes de l'autre monde. Ses multiples hémorragies ne s'arrêtant plus, il sentit ses dernières forces le quitter enfin tandis qu'une voix très lointaine l'appelait. A cela s'associait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait. Pas, dont le rythme ralentissait en synchronie parfaite avec les battements de son cœur. Pas qui cessèrent tout comme ce muscle inutile qui ne servait aux Shinigami qu'a faire circuler leur sang dans une tentative bien inutile de leur conserver un semblant d'humanité. Le dernier battement passé, il attendit la lumière. Il l'attendit, partagé entre l'envie de la suivre et celle de rester pour se venger. Il avait su se soustraire des fils invisibles. Il pouvait donc à présent le combattre à armes égales et en finir avec cet homme. Mais son futur ne devait pas être sur ce chemin. Déjà il sentait son âme se soulever vers ce qui était peut-être l'au delà. Acceptant ce qui semblait être leur choix, il ne comprit pas cette sensation brûlante de boulée d'air froide envahir son corps tout entier. Tout aussi intolérable que cela puisse paraître quelqu'un venait d'en décider autrement, le forçant à reprendre son statut de mort vivant. Ce fut alors par un réflexe indépendant de sa volontés qu'il rouvrit ses yeux sur un visage inquiet et mortifié. Ils étaient aussi livide l'un que l'autre, mais de toute évidence pour des raisons toutes autres.

[1] On parle bien du frère de Muraki viiiiiii ^_____^ ! Ca semble un peu confus tout ça, mais je serais plus clair la prochaine fois. N'oublions pas que dans l'extase du moment notre Muraki n'a plus toute sa tête ^_^ 

[2] Alors qui trouvera l'identité de cet inconnu ?

[3] Gagné !!! C'était bien Seichiro ^__^ de X! Je pense que vous aviez trouvé dés l'évocation du Sakura. De toute façon c'était lui ou Yué de Sakura et le second est nettement moins sadique alors ^_^. 

Désolé, l'auteur à belle et bien recommencé sa petite manie d'incruster des personnages qui n'appartiennent pas à cette série. C'est pas ma faute, si je le trouve tout simplement inévitable dans cette scène ^^

Bon alors vous l'avez trouvez comment ce chapitre ?

Suffisamment angoissant sans que cela ne tombe dans un étalage de violence ?

J'ai un peu de doute quant à sa réussite mais je ne me sens pas le courage de le réécrire en entier ^_^;;; 

Alors j'espère au moins qu'il ne vous aura au moins pas trop déçu ^^


	8. Chap 7 Sequelles

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Tsusuki + Hisoka. Il était temps qu'il arrive celui-là ^_______^

Remarque : Un conseil ^_^ vous avez le droit de relire le prologue car ceci en est la suite direct ^____^

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 7 : Séquelles.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans l'appartement quand Hisoka, bien évidemment exténué, le pria de partir, qu'il le quitte pour le laisser enfin seul. Ne pouvant accepter une telle folie, Tsusuki concéda seulement à ce qu'il garde son intimité dans la salle de bain. Et encore, il se retenait de ne pas défoncer la porte à peine close. Très attentif au moindre bruit, il fut très vite évident que ce silence pesant n'était pas normal. Sans attendre, il frappa quelques coups au battant en bois.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Aucune réponse. 

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour forcer la porte au risque de se mettre une bonne fois pour toute son partenaire à dos. Malheureusement ce dernier était loin d'être capable de lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Son corps toujours aussi désarticulé gisait dans une marre de sang sur le sol écarlate de la petite pièce. Bouleversé par cette image, le Shinigami se précipita sur Hisoka, décidé de le secourir de son mieux. Avec délicatesse, il commenta par soulever le visage mortellement pâle du jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien endormi. Sa perte de conscience n'était pas un luxe aux vues de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir. Doucement il allongea le corps inerte sur le sol gelé pour tenter de remettre la majeur partie de ses os en place. Le corps d'un mort vivant avait la capacité de se remettre de n'importe quelle blessure mais il n'y avait de miracle. Pour cela il fallait l'y aider et dans le cas d'Hisoka l'aide devrait être d'importance. 

Il débuta par les cervicales, avant de descendre progressivement aux bras, bassin et terminer par les jambes. Ses premiers gestes étaient hésitants. Il ne voulait pas ajouter à son supplice. Malheureusement, tout inconscient qu'il soit, son partenaire réagissait à chacun de ses actes gémissant sans discontinuer. Il en devenait fou. Fou de douleur à le voir souffrir autant sous ses mains. Honteusement, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il sentit qu'un énième spasme eut enfin raison de son ami. Le plus urgent terminé, il entreprit de déshabiller le corps souillé et poisseux pour le glisser dans un bain d'eau chaude qu'il avait fait couler au cours de sa première étape. Ils étaient loin du bain moussant décontractant. Le but était avant tout de nettoyer la chair meurtrie pour mettre à jour chaque plaie de la plus petite à la plus béante qu'il devrait par la suite cautériser avec patience. Mais le premier vêtement défait, il comprit qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors eu aucune idée de ce que son compagnon venait de subir.

****************

Il réussit pour la cinquième fois à entrer dans son esprit. A chacune de ces précédentes tentatives, Muraki l'avait rejeté au moindre frôlement de ce lien si puissant qu'il avait patiemment tissé sur lui quelques années plus tôt. Chaque fois, il devait supporter la sanction pour ses tentatives infructueuses. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer. Il était voué à mourir alors avec un peu plus ou un peu moins de souffrance. Sachant pertinemment que son corps ne résisterait pas plus longtemps à pareille carnage, il s'échappa une dernière fois par l'esprit. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là de sa dernière chance de réussir. Evitant une fois encore les " tourments " qui le poursuivaient à chacune de ses entrées, il retrouva le lien qu'il pourchassait tant et entreprit de l'attaquer de front. Chaque approche minutieuse et réfléchie s'était soldée par un échec. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter l'inverse. Concentrant toutes ses forces, il énonça de sa voix mentale les mantras pouvant lui venir en aide, déclenchant ainsi une véritable tempête. Muraki ayant compris son changement de stratégie cherchait à le rejeter de nouveau mais il avait réussit. Il avait un point d'ancrage. Et ce dernier lui permettait de tenir bon. Encore quelques secondes de ce combat intérieur et il réussirait ce qu'il espérait depuis tant d'année. Ce pourquoi il avait étudié et travaillé son don d'empathie en défaveur de la maîtrise des Shikigami : Briser ses chaînes. Il réunissait ses dernières forces, conscient qu'il n'aurait alors plus la moindre barrière à opposer au viol mental si cher au cœur de Muraki, pour entreprendre de rompre les derniers maillons quand une force surhumaine réussit à le rejeter pour la dernière fois. 

S'en était fini. Qu'il ait réussi ou non, il n'avait plus la moindre étincelle de vie à opposer à son bourreau. Reprenant conscience de son enveloppe charnelle, il eut alors la surprise inégalée de pouvoir cligner des yeux. Il avait réussi. Un regard sur ses mains et il aperçu les dessins de possession. Il avait inversé une partie de l'emprise sur lui mais peut-être pas totalement ce qui les liait. Profitant malgré tout de la diversion qu'avait créé son coup d'éclat, Hisoka tenta de ramper au plus loin de son tortionnaire. Mais que faire avec deux jambes brisées et une colonne vertébrale tranchée en mille endroits. Sans surprise, Muraki le rattrapa pour le plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre. Et là vint le pire. Cette souffrance incomparable. Cette lame s'enfonçant de toute sa longueur dans sa chair. Et au delà de toute imagination, la douleur s'amplifia encore, comme si cela pouvait seulement être possible quand la lame progressa d'un lenteur exagérée. Le martyre devenant trop insupportable, un cri de douleur déchira le silence matinal, tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Autour de lui, le mobilier de son appartement.

****************

Il avait pris le temps qu'il fallait pour panser chacune de ses blessures. Ce n'était plus un équipier allongé là devant lui, mais une véritable momie. Habillée d'un kimono, il venait de le déposer avec douceur dans les drap frais du lit, s'asseyant à ses cotés. Ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent, un ado qui continuait de se tordre de douleur dans son pseudo sommeil. Il était de plus en plus difficile de supporter d'être le témoin impuissant de son mal. Si seulement, il avait un peu plus pensé à lui au cours de cette journée. Si seulement, il ne s'était pas fait éblouir par ses idées préconçues, il n'en serait peut-être pas là ce matin. Le plus dur était de se souvenir de se désir qu'il avait ressenti pour son meurtrier. Comment avait-il seulement pu fantasmer sur cette abomination de la nature qui en était arrivé à faire ça. A croire que ce gentleman qu'il croisait de temps à autre n'était pas le même homme que celui qui utilisait Hisoka, tel un pantin de bois qu'il aurait droit de briser à sa guise.

Cela faisait à présent une petite heure qu'il le regardait dormir. Plus le temps passait et plus il semblait s'agiter. Quoi de surprenant à cela ? Comment allait-il réussir à faire face une nouvelle fois aux séquelles de cette nuit passée ? Quoique sa première question était surtout de trouver ce qui avait bien put amener son coéquipier si loin du campus et de la neuvième Division. N'en pouvant plus de le regarder se tordre de douleur, il entreprit d'effacer toutes traces de ce malheur en commençant par les lambeaux du djean. Jetant donc tous ses vêtements dans un sac poubelle, il trouva une partie des réponses à ses questions sous la formes d'un papier froissé imbibé de son propre sang. Tsusuki comprit alors, à la lecture du message que ce fou s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup pour le sauver lui. Lui qui était déjà la raison de ses précédents tourments. Lui qu'Hisoka avait souhaité éviter depuis la veille au matin pour ne pas avoir à lui avouer la nature des sentiments qu'il portait à son égard. Quel imbécile, il faisait. 

- Pourquoi ne suis-je capable de t'apporter que tristesse et douleur ?

Revenant au lit, Tsusuki repensa à son propre passé et ce qui avait provoqué son envie depuis l'âge de 20 ans de mettre fin à ses jours. Ce qu'il avait du finalement réussir à 26 ans sans qu'il ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte. Il lui avait fallu une bonne dizaine d'années supplémentaires entre les murs de sa " prison " et une sombre histoire pour qu'il y rencontre Tatsumi. Le Shinigami avait tout de suite compris en passant devant sa cellule d'internement qui il était. Enfin du moins en partie. C'est sa présence à ses cotés et sa patience qui l'avait finalement aidé à survivre à ses angoisses. Peut-être réussirait-il à faire de même pour Hisoka. 

Les songes de ce dernier devaient être trop forts et trop intenses car il l'entendait à présent gémir à en fendre l'âme. Aucun doute qu'il revivait une nouvelle fois l'intégralité de son cauchemar. Ce dernier devenant résolument trop violent pour son goût, il tenta de le réveiller. Tout plutôt qu'entendre encore ses pleurs muets. Mais c'était sans compter sur son état hypnotique qui l'empêchait de revenir à lui. De toute évidence, Muraki avait laissé une dernière touche à son œuvre. La tension atteignant son summum, Hisoka rouvrit enfin les yeux.

Ce ne fut d'abord que deux pupilles dilatées par la terreur et la souffrance. Puis les miroirs d'un esprit perdu qui cherche des points de repères. Voulant lui signifier sa présence à ses cotés, Tsusuki approcha une main à son visage étonnamment préservé. Mais il ne réussit là qu'à l'effrayer un peu plus encore, le faisant reculer pour échapper à ce qu'il croyait être la continuité de son cauchemar. Stoppant ses gestes d'approche, Tsusuki comprit que cela suffisait pour cesser le mouvement recul. Alors, ce fut lui qui s'éloigna se contentant de l'observer avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré à quiconque. Voyant Hisoka toujours aussi tremblant malgré cela, le Shinigami fit enfin un gros travail de contrôle sur soi comme le lui avait appris Tatsumi pour approcher de nouveau le jeune homme prostré devant lui et le prendre doucement mais fermement dans ses bras. Il se doutait que tout contact lui rappellerait toute la violence dont il avait été l'objet mais il fallait qu'il se calme, qui reprenne son souffle. Petit à petit, la résistance d'Hisoka s'estompa et alors que Tsusuki raffermissait sa prise autour de ses épaules, ce dernier se serra enfin de lui-même contre lui, laissant s'échapper de véritables larmes. Très certainement les premières qu'il n'ai jamais versé depuis sa mort. Désespéré de ne savoir quoi faire pour lui être d'un quelconque secours, il se contenta de le garder dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. L'allongeant alors sur le dos pour permettre à sa colonne vertébrale de se rétablir au mieux, il enfouit de nouveau l'adolescent sous les couvertures. Avec du repos et beaucoup d'attention, il réussirait peut-être à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. En attendant, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le responsable serait retrouvé au plus vite et vengeance sera faite. 

**************

La crise passée et Hisoka endormi, Tsusuki aperçu enfin l'heure avancée. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il n'avait encore prévenu personne suite à son départ précipité de la Division. Aya devait en avoir avertit Tatsumi, mais pour que ce dernier en devine les derniers évènements, il y avait peu de chance. Un coup de fil à Watari et il patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce dernier. Aussi mal que cela lui fasse, il devait abandonner son partenaire pour avertir ses supérieurs et retrouver Muraki que ces derniers lui en donne l'ordre ou non. Comme il s'en doutait son ami frappa à la porte quelques minutes à peine après son coup de fil. Leur capacité à voler, leur permettait de gagner beaucoup de temps même s'ils ne l'utilisaient quand de très rares occasions. L'heure matinale ayant facilité son usage, Watari se trouvait donc à leur coté plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. 

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est fait prendre dans un piège tendu par Muraki. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je dois y aller. Mais s'il te plait, prend bien soin de lui.

- Vas y, je m'en occupe.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Hisoka mais il y avait tant à faire pour " Le " retrouver. Regardant une dernière fois, l'adolescent aussi pâle que ses draps allongé sur ce lit, il se fit la promesse que le responsable n'allait pas une fois de plus s'en tirer à si bon compte. Son âme criait plus que jamais vengeance et vengeance mortelle, il obtiendrait.

**************

Quand il le vit apparaître au bout du couloir, Tatsumi sut qu'il venait d'arriver quelque chose d'important. Mais ce sont les étincelles de haine renvoyées par les deux yeux améthystes qui l'informèrent que cela concernait le partenaire de Tsusuki. Il n'avait vu ce visage si sérieux et si en colère qu'en de très rares occasions. Tant et si bien que si Fin du monde il devait y avoir, nul doute quelle commencerait de cette manière.

- Tsusuki ?

- Salle de réunion, Tout de suite !!!!

N'en attendant pas moins de sa part, Tatsumi suivit le Shinigami avant de refermer la porte. Il était encore inutile que toute la Division apprenne les mauvaises nouvelles dont il allait d'ici peu prendre connaissance.

**************

Bien après le départ de Tsusuki, Hisoka rouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois et ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui en était la cause. Son esprit n'était plus si obstrué par les derniers événements. Non, il entendait seulement comme un écho, une faible litanie de mot murmurés dans une langue ancienne qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Tournant à peine son visage vers le coté droit, il aperçu alors des cheveux blonds et longs. Remontant un peu plus haut, il savait déjà qu'il trouverait une paire de lunettes. Watari était à ses cotés et le sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui inspirait lui fit du bien. Quand ce dernier s'aperçu qu'il l'observait, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. 

- Enfin réveillé ?

- Il semblerait oui.

Voulant se relever, Hisoka entreprit de commencer par s'asseoir. Mais la douleur s'aiguilla alors dans tout son corps l'incitant à stopper aussitôt toute tentative de mouvement. 

- Ne bouge pas encore. 

- mal.

- Oui, je me doute. Ton corps à subit de trop grands dommages pour que tu puisses t'en remettre aussi vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Tu dois rester allongé ainsi sans trop bouger, encore une bonne journée. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière mais j'ai déjà pu commencer à éliminer une partie de ce qui lui a été infligé. 

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien enfin en sécurité, le jeune homme regarda ses mains avec anxiété. Et ce ne fut qu'un long soupir de soulagement. Ils n'étaient plus là. Les tatouages avaient enfin disparus. Mais à savoir si cela serait définitif, il ne voulait pas trop y croire. Regardant de nouveau Watari, ce dernier s'assit à ses cotés, bien décidé à réussir de son mieux à lui changer les idées et le rassurer. Et comme s'il avait un don, Hisoka s'endormi de nouveau dans un sommeil un peu plus paisible. A croire qu'il survivrait une fois de plus à ce qu'il avait vécu.

Dans la chaleur de l'appartement, la présence du Shinigami à ses cotés, il se sentait bien. Cela n'enlevait rien à la douleur imposée à son corps ou à son âme ni cette sensation qu'il serait à jamais sale. Mais il pouvait respirer. Et c'était déjà pas si mal. S'il avait survécu à seize années de peur et de douleur, il pouvait bien endurer une seule nuit de torture supplémentaire. Oui. Aussi dur que cela puisse être, il se devait d'être fort. Fort pour son partenaire. Fort pour que Tsusuki ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure et qu'il ne sombre pas de nouveau par sa faute. Il était si fragile. Un enfant âgé d'une centaine d'année, un homme qu'il voulait tant protéger de tout 

***************

Tsusuki lui avait tout dit. Après s'être isolé avec la personne qui le connaissait très certainement le mieux au monde, il lui avait expliqué comment Hisoka l'avait "appelé" à l'aide par télépathie. La découverte de son corps ensanglanté, toutes ses blessures, stigmate de tortures qu'il avait encore du endurer et toutes ses marques invisibles et pourtant si profondes qu'il devrait garder à jamais en souvenir de cette nuit. Ne s'épanchant pas trop sur cette question, Tsusuki aborda ensuite le plus douloureux. Les raisons qui expliquaient leur comportement étranges à tout deux depuis quelques jours et surtout ce qu'il regrettait le plus. Le fait qu'il avait croisé Muraki, la veille de son forfait. Et ces sensations étranges qu'il en avait ressenti. Il n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque autant de chose s'il n'avait pas su que Tatsumi, comme à l'époque de leur première rencontre, garderait toutes ces informations pour lui seul. Cet homme était digne de sa confiance aveugle. La seule personne qui ne le l'ait jamais trahis. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son tout dernier équipier. Un partenaire qui l'avait empêché il n'y avait pas si peu de temps, de commettre l'irréparable. [1]

Tatsumi l'avait écouté religieusement, ne disant pas un mot avant qu'il n'en ai fini. Il comprenait aux travers de ce flux de paroles parfois incohérentes que Tsusuki était tout aussi traumatisé que devait l'être son partenaire. Ce n'était pas à un Shinigami que ce Muraki avait fait du mal mais aux deux entités qui formaient il y avait encore peu, la meilleur équipe d'investigation qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il aurait alors pu lui dire qu'il ferait de son mieux pour les sortir de leur impasse sombre de ténèbres et de douleur, mais il n'en fit rien. L'important n'était pas qu'on les sauve mais qu'ils se sauvent eux-mêmes. Et c'est dans cette pensée qu'il remit un peu de raison dans l'esprit embrumé par la haine de son ami.

*****************

Il n'aurait jamais pu garder ce sentiment de honte et de regret pour lui seul. Il avait été en compagnie de Muraki la veille que celui-ci s'en prenne à Hisoka et il était important qu'une personne le sache. Après ses aveux Tatsumi lui permit de faire ce qu'il jugerait bon pour son partenaire. En d'autre terme, il avait carte blanche pour agir selon sa volonté. Et celle-ci n'était pas très compliquée. Son cœur criait vengeance. Si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, il aurait expliqué à Hisoka comme il lui était difficile de laisser à une autre personne le loisir d'entrer dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Il avait fallu pareille horreur, pour qu'il prenne conscience que cela n'était que des mensonges. A sa grande surprise, il venait de prendre conscience que non seulement, il n'avait aucune envie de repousser ce qui pouvait bien venir de son cadet. Mais que ce dernier était bel et ben déjà présent en lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu pareille ignominie pour qu'il s'en rendent compte ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Shinigami arriva enfin à l'entrée principale du Parc. Celui-là même où il l'avait retrouvé. Effaçant l'image qui revenait sans cesse à ses yeux, il s'avança vers le kiosque en bois. Comme il l'avait aperçu quelques heures plus tôt, il remarqua le pentagrame tracé par le sang d'Hisoka. Tous les signes d'un sacrifice voué à récupérer les pouvoirs d'un Shinigami. Muraki souhaitait donc bien en finir avec lui ce soir là. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir achevé ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné un peu plus loin ? A moins qu'il est été interrompu. Ne comprenant rien au comportement du médecin, il repartit du parc sans le moindre indice susceptible d'être exploité pour l'aider à le retrouver. Comment pouvait-il donc débuter ses investigations dans ces circonstances ?

Après avoir parcouru la ville de tout son long, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas prêt de réussir sa sublime vengeance aujourd'hui même. Le soir approchant, il décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour la journée. Avec de la chance, Hisoka serait suffisamment remis pour accepter de lui parler un peu. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal en l'obligeant à revivre tout son supplice. Mais peut-être, Muraki lui avait-il dit quelque chose qui serait susceptible de leur venir en aide. Quelles qu'en soit les raisons, il devait rentrer et le retrouver. Lui montrer par sa présence qu'il se préoccupait de lui. Et puis, peut-être trouverait-il aussi l'occasion de le rassurer sur ce qui semblait tant le contrarier depuis des semaines. Sa décision était prise quand il entra dans le restaurant. Il s'agissait de l'établissement où il avait croisé Muraki l'avant-veille. Il espérait y trouver quelques informations sur celui qui aurait pu être l'un de leur habitués. Après quoi, il rejoindrait Hisoka avec un bon repas préparé par leurs soins, ce qui était très certainement la meilleur idée qu'il avait eu de la journée. 

A suivre.

[1] Je fais référence au fait qu'Hisoka empêche Tsusuki de se suicider une nouvelle fois (dans le manga ^_^).

Argggggggggg Il était pas facile à écrire celui-là. Je sais pas si ca ce voit mais j'en ai bavé. Me rend compte en fait que c'est nettement plus dur qu'avec les G-boys. T________T Ca me désespère. Dire qu'il me reste encore 5 chapitres et un prologue à pondre pour finir cette fic. Argggggggggg, j'en souffre d'avance. ^_^;;;

Pour vous mettre en appétit, le prochain chapitre sera du Muraki x Tsusuki. Vivi vous ne rêvez pas, il y avait bien un x et pas un +. Vous reste plus qu'à l'attendre maintenant 

L'auteur sadique ^_____^.


	9. Chap 8 Represailles apprivoisées

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Muraki x Tsusuki = Je l'écris contrainte et forcée pour le bien de mon intrigue T_T et je suppose le plaisir de mes quelques lectrices fans de ce couple ! Mais moi ca me file des frissons dans le dos.

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 8 : Représailles apprivoisées.

Quand Tsusuki franchit la porte d'entrée du restaurant, il entendit le son limpide d'une petite cloche retentir. Etrangement, il n'avait encore jamais pris conscience de sa présence depuis les quelques mois où il fréquentait cet établissement. Mettant de coté cette information, il entreprit de se rendre au bar. Avec de la chance une serveuse de sa connaissance serait suffisamment aimable pour le renseigner sans se cacher derrière le si répandu "secret professionnel".

- Monsieur ?

- Un dîner pour deux à emporter, s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes.

S'asseyant sur un des bancs hauts du bar, Tsusuki regarda avec envie tous ces couples qui se dévoraient des yeux. Comme l'avant-veille, il regrettait de ne plus connaître la joie de partager ce genre de sentiment. Mais ne s'était-il pas un peu menti à lui-même ce soir là, en rejetant toutes éventualités avec Hisoka. Mon Dieu, pouvait-il seulement arrêter d'y penser trois secondes et cesser ces revirements à 90° qui ne cessaient de le dérouter depuis le matin. Amis ? Amants ? Seul le temps serait capable le lui répondre une bonne fois pour toute.

*************

Suite à l'arrivée impromptue de l'inconnu aux lunettes de soleil, Muraki avait été contraint de laisser Hisoka en vie. Ses plans modifiés, une nouvelle idée tout aussi plaisante avait mûri dans son esprit. Pourtant une fraction de l'ancienne restait immuable. Ce soir, ce serait le tour de Tsusuki et il savait où le trouver. Après l'avoir cherché toute la journée en ville, il finirait sans aucun doute par se rendre une dernière fois au restaurant où ils s'étaient rencontré (par le plus grands des hasards, bien évidemment ^_^;;). Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'on pouvait lire en lui à livre ouvert ?

**************

Quand la serveuse fut de retour après avoir transmit sa commande au chef cuisinier, Tsusuki s'apprêtait à l'accoster une nouvelle fois quand une voix sensuelle et posée l'interrompit. 

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Impossible. Non, il rêvait. Bien qu'il y ai pensé toute la journée, il n'était pas encore prêt. Il ne pouvait pas le croiser ce soir même. Il devait le rejoindre. Hisoka, l'attendait. Il fallait qu'il soit à ses cotés et pas à se battre contre ce fou. Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, restant donc dos à son interlocuteur, Tsusuki répondit à la provocation d'une voix grave et glaciale. 

- Pourquoi ?

Avant de lui faire face pour mettre à jour ses yeux améthystes froids et sombres comme les ténèbres. Il n'aurait plus aucune pitié pour cet homme. Une seule chose l'obsédait encore suffisamment pour ne pas s'attaquer à lui aussi vite : comprendre. Comprendre comment un homme tel que lui pouvait agir parfois de la sorte.

- Pourquoi, lui avoir fait ca ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Vous osez me….

- Oh je m'excuse. Je trouvais juste que le tutoiement convenait mieux à notre relation.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'était peut-être pas pour "Ca" ?

- Muraki vous êtes…..

- Votre commande, Monsieur !

Stoppé dans son élan, Tsusuki garda son calme le temps de prendre le paquet qui lui était tendu. Comme si ce dernier leur était destiné à tout deux, Muraki paya la serveuse, l'intimant par la suite à le suivre à l'extérieur du restaurant. Une fois dans la rue étonnamment déserte, Tsusuki put alors laisser éclater toute sa colère. Mais cela était une fois encore, sans compter sur la capacité du Médecin à être le plus rapide. Sans laisser le temps à son vis à vis de dire un mot ou de faire un seul geste à son encontre, il emprisonna les lèvres de ce dernier dans un baiser ferme et enflammé qui riva le Shinigami à l'immobilité. 

Qu'avait-il osé faire. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui faire ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit. Et pourtant ce baiser était si embrasant. Comme s'il n'était plus capable d'un quelconque contrôle sur son corps, ce dernier réagissait au contact de ses lèvres douces et facétieuses. Sans compter sur cette langue qui domptait toute rébellion dans un ballet maîtrisé à l'extrême perfection. S'arrachant à cette prise avec difficulté, Tsusuki recula d'un pas, renvoyant toute sa colère dans son regard. Mais cela était-il encore crédible après avoir honteusement laissé échappé un infime soupir de contentement.

- Je ne vous permet pas !

- Tsusuki, Tsusuki. Il serait temps pour toi de ne plus avoir peur de ce que tu désires réellement. 

Appuyant ses dires d'une caresse sur les lèvres rougies et encore humides du Shinigami, Muraki s'approcha de nouveau à lui. Ils n'étaient plus une fois encore que séparés de quelques millimètres.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié. 

- Non.

Souffle sur sa nuque.

- Que tu n'en désir pas plus.

- non.

Mordillement de son oreille.

- Que tu n'as pas rêvé de moi la nuit dernière.

- non.

Mais déjà les mains jusqu'alors réservées couraient de part et d'autre de son corps, se créant innocemment un chemin au travers de l'imperméable et de la veste. Déboutant cette dernière, Muraki entreprit de renouveler ses baisers sur la peau tendre du cou. Et comme précédemment, Tsusuki eut besoin de longues minutes pour se soustraire de son emprise. 

Comment arrivait-il à l'hypnotiser de la sorte ? Il y avait tant de douceur et de tendresse dans ses gestes qu'il lui était tout bonnement impossible de s'en soustraire. Tant de désirs qu'il devait combattre pour le repousser. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ?

- Ecoute moi Tsusuki. Je suis prêt à te dévoiler bon nombre de mes secrets si tu conçois de me suivre.

- Je ne souhaites qu'une chose, te….

- …te venger de ce que ton pauvre partenaire a du subir ? Voyons Tsusuki, tu n'es pas là pour lui. Moi je le sais, ne reste plus qu'à cesser de te cacher cette vérité. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Un gamin qui ne connaît encore rien de la vie. Ce n'est pas lui qui saura répondre à tes désirs Shinigami.

Impossible de réfléchir. Il se trouvait immergé dans un brouillard épais qui l'empêchait d'agir à sa volonté. Sa seule pensée cohérente fut que cet homme avait du lui lancer un sort. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner raison sans qu'on l'y ai poussé contre son grés. 

*************

Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu ?

Cela faisait déjà une journée entière qu'il était là, couché sur ce lit à attendre qu'il finisse par revenir, alternant indéfiniment les périodes de sommeil aux cauchemars. Mais voilà, les heures avançaient et toujours aucun signe de Tsusuki. Pourquoi n'était-il pas de nouveau auprès de lui, à le prendre tendrement dans ses bras comme au petit matin. A moins qu'il n'ai rêvé cet instant. A force d'espérer des miracles, il n'était pas si étrange qu'il finisse par se les imaginer. Mais cela rendait la réalité plus difficile encore. Dire qu'il avait décidé de rester fort pour lui, de ce battre dans l'espoir de le soulager. A quoi bon, si ses efforts n'étaient pas même aperçus, ni souhaités ?

Hisoka savait bien qu'il ne devait pas continuer à penser de la sorte. Cela ne rendait les choses que plus dures à supporter. Mais garder un moral à toute épreuve n'était pas moins douloureux. Ayant toutes les difficultés du monde à conserver son calme et ses larmes pour lui, Hisoka, s'enfouit de nouveau sous les couvertures, dans un espoir bien vain, de ne pas alarmer la personne encore présente à ses cotés. Comme il le redoutait, celle-ci s'aperçu de sa peine, lui caressant avec beaucoup de bienveillance et de retenue, ses cheveux emmêlés à force de garder le lit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas autant pour lui.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Il est plus préoccupé pour toi que tu ne le crois. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il repassera par ici quand il aura terminé.

- Ce serait ridicule qu'il perte son temps à revenir par ici. Comme il est inutile que tu restes, Tatsumi. Quoique vous puissiez en penser toi et Watari, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

- Quel dommage. Nous qui avions enfin trouvé une bonne raison pour échapper durant quelques heures à nos contraintes.

Souriant au jeune blessé toujours alité, Tatsumi tenta de lui renvoyer des ondes bienfaitrices. Bien qu'il n'en soit pas du tout conscient, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'Hisoka les surpassait tous en matière de faculté mentale. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire de son mieux pour l'aider à guérir une partie de ses blessures psychiques. Mais la tache était dure. Le jeune homme de part son conditionnement ne facilitait pas l'accès à son empathie mutilée qu'il protégeait inconsciemment derrière d'épaisses barrières aux défenses quasi indestructibles. 

Ce n'était effectivement pas un hasard s'il était depuis son arrivée à la Division Shokra, affecté aux cas des âmes perdues. D'ailleurs, ils étaient nombreux à croire qu'il deviendrait très certainement un Shinigami des plus puissants, si seulement il réussissait à vaincre ses craintes pour libérer enfin son don. Mais il était difficile de déconditionner un enfant qui avait si peur de la foule. Tatsumi se souvenait encore qu'il lui avait fallu six mois pour le convaincre d'accepter de travailler aux cotés d'un partenaire. Le seul qui avait alors accepté de lui faire confiance tandis que tous les autres redoutaient sa nature froide et solitaire était Tsusuki. Aucun doute que ces deux là étaient depuis liés l'un à l'autre. Mais de là, à ce qu'ils l'acceptent aussi facilement, tout serait trop simple. Et malheureusement la vie des Dieux de la mort n'était pas plus facile que celle de n'importe quel être vivant. 

Regardant celui qui finirait peut-être par donner la stabilité que son ancien partenaire avait besoin, il constata avec soulagement que ce dernier dormait de nouveau. 

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores qu'il ne viendra pas finalement. 

**************

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Muraki l'avait convaincu de le suivre. Comme pour le narguer, ils avaient longés le coté Ouest du Parc au kiosque. A sa vue, les souvenirs douloureux d'un corps désarticulé attendant la mort lui avaient crié de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Tel un automate, Tsusuki poursuivait son chemin aux cotés du diable personnifié. Son environnement était légèrement flou et irréel. A croire qu'il n'évoluait plus dans le monde terrestre. Quoiqu'il en soit, à peine étaient-ils enfin entrés dans une maison appartenant au plus ancien quartier de Tokyo que son séduisant docteur le débarrassait aussitôt de son imperméable. Ce dernier délaissé sur une chaise aux cotés du manteau sombre de son hôte, Muraki entreprit de lui glisser entre ses mains un verre en cristal emplit d'un vin de couleur rouge sang avant de l'entraîner à l'étage. Tsusuki ne doutait alors plus du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, ce qui aurait du l'inciter à reprendre toute sa raison pour résister. Résister et fuir face à cet appel étrange et si perturbant. Mais le vin était si doux et si fort à la fois qu'il ne pouvait plus cessé d'en boire. 

Ivre de cette sensation qui l'étreignait, son esprit lui intima de croire qu'il y avait là une drogue et qu'il devait donc se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait pas être dans pareil état de plénitude sans qu'il y ai quoique ce soit. Mais il lui était déjà impossible de se révolter contre cet envie de connaître enfin l'assouvissement de ce désir si fort qui lui broyait l'estomac. Un désir physique de cet homme debout face à lui qui l'attirait encore et toujours vers une chambre aux murs rougeoyant. Encore quelques pas et il serait dans l'antre du diable à jouir de sa luxure. Comme s'ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté le restaurant un peu plus tôt, il renouvela alors une dernière fois la question qui n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. 

Disant ces quelques paroles, Muraki lui mordilla de nouveau le lobe de l'oreille, tout en déboutonnant d'une lenteur exagérée les boutons de sa veste. Cette dernière tombant au sol, le médecin s'enquit aussitôt avec la même dévotion à le décharger de sa chemise entravée par le holster qu'il portait toujours au cours de ses missions. Son torse enfin offert aux attentions de son "tortionnaire", ce dernier se mit à le recouvrir de petits baisers, s'attardant avec volupté sur les deux boutons de chair pâle. Il était tout bonnement impossible de résister à ce plaisir intense qui traversait à présent ses veines telle une lave brûlante et incandescente. 

Son plan marchait à la perfection. Le jeune homme de deux générations son aîné n'avait pas un instant prit conscience de son entrave psychique, instauré lors de leur premier baiser dans cette ruelle déserte où du moins ne réussissait pas à s'en libérer. Répondant dorénavant physiquement à son contrôle tout en gardant tout son esprit, Tsusuki allait pouvoir apprécier le feux d'artifice qu'il lui avait concocté. Prit dans l'extase de savoir la victime qu'il désirait si ardemment depuis tant d'années à ses pieds, Muraki laissa enfin échapper son euphorie. Prenait fin cette nuit, de longues années passées à poursuivre ces deux yeux améthystes qui le rendaient fou de désir. Les yeux du démon qui seraient prochainement à l'origine du retour de son frère. 

- Tu es à moi.

Perdu dans son brouillard de soumission et de délectation, Tsusuki contra les propos de celui qui s'amusait à le faire gémir de plaisir.

- Je refuse.

Descendant doucement ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture noir, Muraki déboucla cette dernière pour poursuivre son œuvre sur le corps consentant. Enfin mis à nu, il contempla longuement ce dernier tout en insistant sur sa possession.

- Oh si Démon, tu es à moi.

- Je ne suis pas un démon.

- De leur couleur, tes yeux en portent la marque.

- C'est faux.

- Bien sur que si. Tout comme cela explique ton immortalité.. 

- Je suis Shinigami. Je suis mort, tué de mes propres mains.

- Oh oui, tu t'es tué bien souvent mais cela en pure perte puisque tu as toujours été immortel.

- Tu mens, je ne l'es pas toujours été.

- Tu peux te cacher la vérité, cela ne la changera pas pour autant.

- Non, non, non ……………

Telle une litanie, le Shinigami nia tous les faits indéfiniment. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il n'était pas une de ses créatures dites démoniaques. Où alors cela signifiait qu'il ne cessait de tuer les siens, d'exterminer sa race. Et dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il le droit de rester sur cette terre et pas eux ? Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur pour lui seul ? Pourquoi continuait-il à survivre quand il ne le souhaitait pas, tandis que tant d'autres le désirait ardemment sans en avoir la chance. Il en avait assez. Une fois encore, il ne voulait plus que s'échapper. Fuir cette réalité trop douloureuse et mourir. Oui. Partir définitivement vers ce " là bas " qui serait sa rédemption. Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter l'aide de cet homme ? Les médecins n'étaient-ils pas fait pour soigner ? Muraki avait le pouvoir de le libérer. Il voulait un Shinigami. Les dessins sur le sol du kiosque en bois le lui avait prouvé. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il voulait Hisoka mais n'avait pu le prendre pour une raison quelconque. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? 

Muraki était amplement satisfait. Son petit discours avait semble t'il prit racine dans l'esprit de son patient. Embrumé par les drogues et le doute insinué dans ses pensées, le jeune homme acceptait à présent toute ses caresses, répondant à ces dernières avec une satisfaction non feinte. La deuxième étape de son plan venait de réussir. Oui, il allait assouvir une bonne fois pour toute son envie de ce corps si parfait. Ce corps de 26 ans dont il avait tant rêvé. Après quoi, il s'emparait de la source vitale de ce démon et réussirait ce qu'il recherchait depuis tant d'année. Rendre la vie à son frère. Cet être sans âme qui avait osé l'impensable : Les tuer. Les tuer de sang froid devant lui. Il les revoyait encore, ses parents, immobiles, leur teins laiteux comme les poupées de porcelaine de sa mère. Les lèvres rougissantes et les yeux vides. Ses parents qui les avaient chéri lui et son frère. Nul doute qu'il utiliserait tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour ramener à la vie ce dernier et se venger. Se venger de tous ses actes et le détruire comme lui avait exterminé leur famille. Il voulait le tuer de ses mains et n'hésiterait pas à le ressusciter pour cela. Mais plus tard. L'instant n'était pas encore à la vengeance. L'instant était à l'amour. Où du moins, à ce qui s'en approchait le plus dans son esprit.

Eloignant tous ces mauvais souvenirs Muraki prit avec une douceur inégalée les lèvres offertes. Leurs vêtements à tout deux n'étaient déjà plus que de vieux souvenirs, tandis que le corps alanguie de Tsusuki reposait sur des coussins de soie et de satin, frémissant en attente de ses caresses ancestrales. Appréciant le pouvoir qu'il avait à cet instant sur cet homme, il s'abaissa de nouveau sur lui ne laissant plus place à la réflexion. 

A suivre.

Même pas capable de vous pondre un lemon : Gomen nasai ^_^;;;


	10. Chap 9 Repentires

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Tsusuki + Hisoka.

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 9 : Repentires.

Un corps pressant contre le sien. Multitudes de baisers sur sa peau frémissante de désir. Et enfin l'instant crucial où les caresses apportent la délivrance d'un plaisir intemporel et si éphémère. 

Tsusuki eut ce matin là, l'étrange sentiment de ne pas être chez lui. Le glissement des draps sur sa peau n'était pas habituel. Trop doux, trop parfumés. Combattant la fatigue qui l'étreignait encore, il ouvrit alors les yeux, sur les draps de soies qui recouvraient son corps dénudé. Et cette image lui suffit pour retrouver l'intégralité de ses souvenirs de la nuit passée. Il avait osé. Osé accepter ce que lui avait proposé Muraki. Pire, il avait apprécié. Il en avait trouvé un plaisir et une sensation de bien-être qui l'écœurait à la limite du vomissement. Révulsé par son comportement faible et inexcusable, le Shinigami se leva et s'habilla pour sortir au plus vite de cette demeure étonnamment déserte. Pourquoi est-il encore ici ? Il pensait que Muraki l'aurait utilisé après ce moment de ….de quoi ? Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Aucun partage, ni d'échange. Rien qu'un désir trop fort. Une envie de partir très loin qui lui avait permis d'oublier sa douleur l'espace d'un instant. Mais à quoi bon finalement ? Il avait vécu un plaisir certes, plaisir physique de l'assouvissement. Mais au delà. Qui avait-il eut ? Rien. Il n'y avait et n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et cet homme. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué comme devait en être initialement son intention. La possible réponse à cette question, l'effraya bien plus encore que tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis la veille. 

Rentrant chez lui comme un automate, sa première réaction fut de prendre une longue douche. Sous le jet d'eau brûlante, il frotta son corps à s'en écorcher la peau. Il fallait que son odeur parte. Qu'il se débarrasse de toutes ses caresses qu'il lui avait octroyé. Le plus urgent était surtout d'arrêter d'y penser en ces termes. A la vue de son corps réagissant de nouveau à la simple pensée de cet homme si beau et si parfait qui avait sut lui faire vivre pareil assouvissement, Tsusuki modifia la chaleur de l'eau, passant à une douche écossaise quelque brutale mais salvatrice de son état. De nouveau habillé, il prit un petit déjeuné rapide avant de partir pour le bureau. En chemin, il s'arrêta comme à son habitude dans un salon de thé pour y prendre son second petit déjeuné et acheter de quoi tenir jusqu'au déjeuné. Arrivé à la Division, il salua les autres Shinigami qu'il croisa, ignorant les regards étranges qu'ils portaient tous sur lui. 

Leurs réactions à tous étaient étranges. Des yeux grands ouverts de surprise, des silences subits, suivis de murmures après son passage. Mais comment pouvaient-ils seulement se douter de quoique ce soit ? Y'avait-il donc une marque fluorescente qui leur disait qu'il avait partagé le lit du meurtrier de son partenaire. A cette pensée, Tsusuki se rappela qu'il n'était même pas passé le voir ce matin. Hisoka. Que devait-il penser de lui à présent. Voilà plus de 24 heures qu'il n'était pas aller prendre de ses nouvelles physiquement ou par téléphone. Nul doute, qu'il devait s'imaginer n'avoir aucune importance à ses yeux. Quelle belle erreur. Mais comment pouvait-il seulement lui faire face après avoir été si faible ? 

Quand il arriva enfin à son bureau, Tsusuki fut soulagé de voir Watari assis sur ce dernier. Il pourrait enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur l'évolution de l'état de santé de son partenaire. Malheureusement, lui aussi semblait le dévisager sans aucune retenue. Ce comportement étrange ne pouvant plus durer, il entreprit agacé, de savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'on lui reprochait pour l'observer de la sorte.

- Quoi à la fin !!!!!

- Tsusuki ?

- Oui.

- Il est 8h15 !

- Ah !!

Ou plutôt Oups ! ^_^;; Effectivement, il y avait mieux pour passer inaperçu. Décidé de trouver un moyen pour détourner l'attention, Tsusuki demanda tout simplement des nouvelles d'Hisoka. Et première bonne chose depuis plus de trois jours, ces dernières étaient bonnes. Tant et si bien que l'adolescent envisageait même un retour sur le terrain pour le jour même.

- J'espère que vous avez réussi à l'en dissuader.

- Moi pas. Alors j'ai envoyé Tatsumi s'en charger.

- Ca ne me plait pas beaucoup.

- Si je puis me permettre, t'aurais quand même pu trouver un petit moment pour passer le voir depuis ta fuite.

- Je….

- A voir ta tête et l'heure matinale de ton arrivée, tu n'as même pas du rentrer chez toi.

- Si.

- Tsusuki.

- Pour me changer.

- Il serait temps que tu lui montre un peu plus d'attention, tu ne crois pas ?

Bien d'accord avec ce que venait de lui dire Watari, Tsusuki entreprit de mettre en place quelques changements. Certains de ces actes ne pourraient plus être effacés mais il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il ne soient jamais découverts. Pour preuve, il venait d'en faire référence à son meilleur ami sans rien occulter ni dévoiler. En poursuivant sur cette voix, la nuit dernière ne serait bientôt plus qu'un très vieux souvenir.

- Aide moi. Nous avons des meubles à déplacer.

- Heu… des meubles ?

- hum, des meubles.

Retrouvant le sourire du joker qui lui était si caractéristique, Tsusuki entraîna Watari dans son déménagement. 

**************

- Pourquoi ?

- La mission, n'est pas terminée. 

- Nous mettrons quelqu'un d'autre sur cette affaire.

- Tu sais bien que c'est à nous de nous en charger.

- Hisoka.

N'écoutant déjà plus son supérieur, celui-ci entreprit de se relever. Comme ils le lui avaient tous promis, son corps s'était en parti remis de ses blessures et ses jambes acceptaient de nouveau de le soutenir. De la même manière, sa peau ne présentait déjà plus les traces des hématomes et autres coupures plus ou moins profondes dont elle était recouverte un peu plus tôt. Ne restait plus que la douleur du souvenir et celle plus intérieure qui continuait encore à lui brûler les entrailles. Malgré celles-ci, il était décidé à les ignorer toutes deux pour reprendre sa place au sein de la Neuvième Division. Il connaissait que top bien Tsusuki et savait qu'il devait être au plus vite à ses cotés pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de grosses bêtises. Manque de chance Tatsumi ne semblait pas du même avis. 

**************

Après une seconde journée de repos prescrit avec autorité par le chef Konoe en personne, sans aucun doute fortement influencé par Tatsumi, Hisoka eu enfin le droit de revenir à la Division. Rien ne le forçait réellement à suivre leur volonté. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Une journée de plus ne lui était pas si inutile. Ce qu'il regrettait surtout était l'apparente indifférence de Tsusuki pour sa personne. Aucun signe de lui depuis qu'il l'avait ramené en lieu sur. A croire que cela même n'avait été qu'une contrainte parmi tant d'autres. Dépité par ce qu'il ressentait à cette idée, Hisoka prit une grande respiration vouée à chasser toute sa tristesse. Rien ne devait transparaître sur son visage et rien ne filtrerait.

Comme il le redoutait, il fut l'objet de tous les regards lors de son passage dans les longs couloirs. Seule Aya lui donna à sa vue un petit sourire réservé de circonstance. Pourquoi changeait-il tous de comportement ? Il redoutait que certaines personnes aient été mises au courant mais de là, à ce que ce soit l'intégralité des Shinigami. C'est quand il arriva enfin à son bureau qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas forcement à lui qu'ils pensaient tous en le voyant passer, mais bien à son Baka de partenaire. Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait bel et bien osé détruire son havre de paix en déplaçant son bureau devant le sien. Comble du vice ou de la forme, se trouvait consciencieusement placé en son milieu un beignet enseveli sous une masse de sucre. Aucun doute que l'équipe entière redoutait à présent sa réaction face aux initiatives plus que dangereuses d'un des leurs.

A la vue d'Hisoka approchant près de lui, Tsusuki eut quelques doutes sur le bien fondé de ses actes. Il n'était pas évident que le jeune homme accepte si facilement cette nouveauté qu'il lui imposait sans l'avoir consulté au préalable. Pourtant, il ne faiblirait pas. Il était venu le rejoindre la nuit dernière pour lui parler. L'ayant trouvé profondément endormi, il s'était alors contenté de l'observer des heures durant sans lui signifier sa présence. Et le spectacle de cette silhouette fine ensevelie sous les couvertures, le visage pâle où s'exprimait encore tant de douleur, lui avait amplement suffit. En une seule seconde, tout ce qu'il avait pu apprécier, désirer ou voulu connaître en compagnie de Muraki s'était évaporé. Il ne souhaitait plus que le protéger de ce fou et lui donner tout ce qu'il était en droit de désirer. A présent, il redoutait la réaction d'Hisoka dont la lueur d'incompréhension de ses yeux était enfoui sous une couche de froid glacial. De toute évidence sa surprise ne semblait pas être appréciée à sa juste valeur. Après tout, il venait de le priver de son isolement qu'i affectionnait tant au moment même où il devait en ressentir au plus le besoin. 

- Ca te plait ?

- Pourquoi cette nouvelle idée ?

- Il était anormal que nous soyons si éloigné alors qu'on est censé travailler ensemble, pas vrai. ^______^

De toute évidence, il avait pris le choix de lui jouer la carte du Joker jusqu'au bout. A quoi cela pouvait-il mener? Il n'en savait rien. Mais de toute évidence, Tsusuki et son comportement des plus stupides devait lui, en avoir une vague idée. Du moins il fallait l'espérer ou il était bon pour repartir à l'asile. 

A peine avait-il pensé à cette hypothèse qu'Hisoka s'en voulu. Tsusuki avait peut-être des défauts mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas faire de son mieux pour lui montrer par ce geste qu'il se préoccupait de lui. Etait-ce sa première nuit sans cauchemar ou ce beignet posé sur son bureau telle une souris offerte par un chat comme preuve de son affection ? Toujours est-il, qu'il en oublia aussi vite ses deux jours d'absence à ses cotés. Alors doucement, il décida de lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire des efforts en prenant place sans un mot sur sa chaise. Les mots viendraient plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Il n'était pas dupe. Ce qu'Hisoka venait de faire était un grand pas pour lui et un pas d'autant plus difficile suite à ce qu'il avait vécu trois jours auparavant. Il aurait aimé alors se lever et l'attirer à l'abri de tous les regards pour lui expliquer les raisons de son absence. Mais à peine avait-il fait un mouvement dans ce sens qu'une boule d'énergie se jeta littéralement sur les épaules de l'adolescent. 

- Yuma !

- viiiiiiiiii Hisoka-chan ? ^__^

- Yuma, tu ne crois pas qu'Hisoka désirait que tu cesses de te comporter ainsi avec lui ?

A la question de sa partenaire qui la suivait de peu, la jeune assistante Shinigami se pressa un peu plus sur le jeune homme pour lui chuchoter sa réponse. 

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, il apprécierait que je le traite comme vous tous en bêtes sauvages blessés. Il mérite bien mieux de notre part. Pas vrai ?

Sur ce, la jeune femme se redressa s'apprêtant à s'asseoir sans prendre note de tous les cris d'avertissements…

- Yuma non !!!

pour faire une drôle de grimace en sentant cette chose toute molle s'écraser sous ses fesses.

- Arggg 

- le beignet ^_^;;

**********

Tsusuki n'avait aucun doute. Tout comme lui, Yuma avait utilisé le masque du joker dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Et le moins qu'il puisse admettre est qu'elle s'était débrouillée comme une pro. Toutes deux reparties, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se parler des derniers évènements. S'approchant de son partenaire pour s'agenouiller face à lui, Tsusuki voulu lui montrer son soulagement de le revoir en un seul morceaux quand sa main fut stoppée par un sursaut suivit d'une émanation de crainte évidente. De toute évidence, le calme paisible d'Hisoka n'était qu'apparent. 

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te ..

- Ce …….ce n'est pas ca.

- …?

- C'est juste que….. tu portes son odeur, Tsusuki.

Il avait dit cela sans hausser la voix. Neutre et froide comme lors de son arrivée chez les Dieux de la mort. Alors que lui sentait son cœur cesser de battre à ces simples mots.

- Pardonne moi.

- Tu l'as revu depuis…le restaurant.

- Oui.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Tsusuki. 

- Pardonne moi. 

- De quoi ? De ne pas avoir réussi à le tuer ? Quand Watari m'a prévenu que tu étais partit à sa recherche, j'avais espéré qu'il ne te trouverait pas. Je me doutais que cet espoir était trop illusoire.

Hisoka tourna alors son visage pour le regarder enfin dans les yeux, ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis le soir où ils avaient discuté sur le rebord d'un murais. Et ce qui fit le plus de mal à Tsusuki fut ce sourire qu'il lui donna. Un sourire d'une sincérité qu'il lui brisait le cœur plus sûrement que tous les sortilèges du monde. Un sourire associé à une main douce sur sa joue.

- Tsusuki, je ne recherche pas de prince vaillant près à terrasser le dragon. Qu'est-ce que ca m'aurait apporté, s'il avait réussit à prendre le dessus sur toi et obtenir ce après quoi il ne cesse de courir.

Se forçant à sourire devant cette tirade, le Shinigami se sentit la personne la plus sale qui puisse exister au monde. Il l'avait trahis. Trahis ce partenaire qui malgré ce qu'il avait vécu une fois de plus, restait égal à lui même. Fort en toutes circonstances. Recouvrant sa main d'une des siennes, il se promit de ne jamais lui mentir. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il lui suffirait juste de cacher certains détails. Après tout, éluder une partie de la vérité n'était pas un mensonge. N'est-ce pas ? Apercevant dans son regard un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse. Il comprit que l'envie d'Hisoka de se laisser aller contre lui se livrait un rude combat avec la peur que cela lui induisait. Semblant au bord de la rupture, son partenaire finit par se lever pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Au campus.

- Je crois que nous avons une chose plus urgente à faire. 

- ???

- J'ai une piste pour LE retrouver.

Non, il ne lui mentirait pas. Jamais.

- Je…. Je L'ai suivis avant hier jusqu'à une grande battisse dans l'ancien quartier.

- Bien. 

Voyant qu'il partait, Tsusuki le stoppa de nouveau.

- Tu ne m'attends pas ?

- Tu veux dire que nous y allons tout de suite ?

- Bien sur.

Tsusuki se pressa donc de le rejoindre après avoir enfilé son imperméable. 

A suivre….

Bon ben décidément, ca s'arrange pas ^_^;;;. 

Mon excuse pour ce chapitre encore plus plat que d'habitude est qu'il fallait bien que tout le monde reprenne sa place pour la bataille finale. Donc sans surprise, combat sans pitié dans le prochain chapitre (ca va faire mal ^^)


	11. Chap 10 Bataille finale

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Désolé mais vue qu'ils se battent, z'ont autres chose à penser. Si vous y tenez vraiment, suffit de prendre les trois persos principaux et de faire toutes les possibilités possible et vous y êtes (Mais non, c'est pas non plus Melrose Place ^^ )

__

Remarque : texte en diagonal = dialogue par télépathie dirons nous ^_^ 

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 10 : Bataille finale.

Tsusuki et Hisoka marchaient silencieux le long d'une avenue délimitant LE parc. Comme quelques jours auparavant, une pluie fine tombait sur les deux hommes, tel le signe d'un nouveau malheur.

- Où allons nous ?

- Une vielle demeure.

Hisoka n'avait rien contre les vieilles battisses. Mais le fait de devoir longer le théâtre de tous ses cauchemars ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Au loin se dessinait le toit du kiosque qui à sa vue lui donna une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait hâte de s'éloigner de cet endroit. 

- Pourquoi ce quartier ?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je l'ai suivis jusqu'ici il y a deux jours. Avec un peu de chance, il s'y trouvera encore.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte imposante au moment où l'orage éclata. Il pleuvait une véritable averse et l'entrée ne comportait aucun haut-vent. Alors ce fut tout naturellement que Tsusuki recouvrit son partenaire déjà trempé d'un pan de son imperméable.

A ce geste, Hisoka releva la tête. Il avait été blessé certes, mais fallait pas non plus exagérer. Un peu de pluie n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Sans compter qu'après avoir survécu aux pires tortures qui puissent exister sur cette terre, ce n'était pas un simple rhume qui allait avoir raison de lui. Il voulu fusiller du regard Tsusuki quand il fut stoppé par l'éclat des deux améthystes. Aucun pitié dans ses yeux là. Rien qu'un mélange de tendresse et de protection bienveillante. Bon, il pouvait aussi éviter de faire un scandale et accepter son geste comme un cadeau de bon retour au service. Après avoir boudé dans son coin pour lui reprocher de ne pas faire attention à son existence, il n'allait pas commencer à critiquer toutes ses tentatives, aussi malheureuses soient-elles, de démonstration de son intérêt pour lui.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître sceptique. Mais tout cela ne te semble pas un peu trop simple. Il te retrouve, te drague, t'abandonne troublé dans un resto quelconque avant de se laisser filer comme le premier débutant venu ?

La partie "drague" n'échappa pas à Tsusuki. De toute évidence Hisoka n'avait jamais été dupe concernant sa relation ambiguë avec Muraki. Mais comment s'en étonner quand on savait qu'il était celui qui le sauvait le plus souvent des griffes de ce fou ? Eloignant au plus loin ses idées moroses quant à son manque de volonté, il répondit enfin à son coéquipier

- Je ne sais pas. C'est une erreur de sa part ou juste un énième piège qu'il nous tend.

- Tu nous surestimerais pas trop dans ce cas ?

- Peut-être. Mais je crois que nous devons en finir tous les trois, une bonne fois pour toute.

N'ayant eu aucune réponse suite aux quelques coups tapés à la porte, les deux hommes forcèrent une fenêtre pour entrer dans la maison. 

***********

La hall d'entrée était complètement démesuré. Haut de plusieurs mètres, il donnait sur les trois étages. Après avoir parcourue le rez-de-chaussée, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce petit manoir était bel et bien habité. Aucune présence ne s'étant toutefois déclarée, les Shinigami entreprirent de visiter les étages à le recherche du moindre indice. Tsusuki reconnaissant certaines pièces fit en sorte d'être celui qui s'occuperait de la chambre à coucher qu'il avait partagé avec Muraki. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque quant à la possibilité qu'il puisse y subsister des traces de sa présence en ce lieu. Après une petite heure de recherche infructueuse, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le salon/bibliothèque. 

- Tu avais raison Hisoka. Une fois encore, il s'est contenté de jouer avec moi.

- Peut-être pas.

- hum ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me dit qu'il était encore ici, il y a très peu de temps.

Disant cela, le jeune homme serra l'une de ses mains sur son avant bras. Il ressentait la présence de Muraki sans en avoir les vertiges habituels. 

- Ca ne vas pas ?

- si.

Amusé par la panique de Tsusuki à son égard, Hisoka regarda de nouveau leur environnement. Suivant son instinct, il s'approcha d'un miroir sur pied aussi large qu'une porte. A peine l'eut-il frôlé qu'un petit déclic se fit entendre. De toute évidence, il ne faisait pas que ressembler à une porte mais en avait aussi l'utilité. Suivis de Tsusuki, il descendit un escalier qui les mena à une grande salle souterraine bien plus spacieuse qu'une simple cave. En son centre se trouvait une table d'opération sur laquelle était déposée un corps sans vie. Ne pouvant se défaire des picotements de plus en plus pressant sur sa peau, Hisoka souleva l'une de ses manches s'attendant à y voir les dessins de possession. Mais ces derniers n'y étaient pas. 

Tsusuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient devant eux la représentation exacte de l'antre du docteur Frankenstein. Des murs de pierres recouverts de toiles d'araignée, protégeaient à l'abri des regards un équipement médicale des plus perfectionnés. Tout cela, pour la même et unique raison : ressusciter cet homme. Ce frère que Muraki espérait plus que tout au monde faire revivre. Laissant Hisoka observer ce dernier à sa guise, il contourna la pièce pour trouver l'une des poupées en porcelaine tant convoitées par le médecin. Cette dernière contrairement à la collection de Muraki était de taille réelle. Quoiqu'en y regardant de plus près, il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un simple mannequin. Ne voulant même pas envisager l'autre possibilité, Tsusuki s'apprêtait à rappeler son partenaire quand une voix les figea tous les deux.

- Je vous l'accorde, j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la déco ^__^ Mais avouez que cela donne plus de charme qu'une simple pièce aux murs blancs !

Pour toute réponse, Hisoka se jeta sur l'homme aux cheveux argentés, poussé par la colère sans fond qu'il ressentait à son égard. Sans faire d'effort, ce dernier projeta l'adolescent sur plusieurs mètres. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Se relevant aussitôt, il attaqua de nouveau sans plus de succès. Le combat entre les deux ennemis dura ainsi quelques minutes avant que Tsusuki ne vienne à la rescousse de son partenaire. Après l'avoir protégé d'un énième choc d'une violence démesurée, il affronta à son tour Muraki. Plusieurs minutes d'assauts et d'attaques mêlées entre les trois hommes reprirent jusqu'à ce qu'Hisoka reçu une énième décharge le faisant tomber aux pieds de Tsusuki. Relevé et soutenu par ce dernier, ils étaient bien décidés à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. 

Face à son œuvre, Muraki s'amusait déjà beaucoup à l'idée que le plus beau restait encore à venir.

- Alors ! Etes-vous prêt pour la troisième et dernière étape de notre petit jeu ?

*************

La situation était tout bonnement inimaginable. Hisoka n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide qu'eux pour se jeter une fois encore si facilement dans la gueule du loup ? Le seul point positif de tout cela était cette découverte qui aurait put lui donner une joie sans fin si seulement ils n'étaient pas en si mauvaise situation. Les dessins n'étaient pas réapparus. Il gardait encore des stigmates de ses effets, mais il avait bel et bien réussi à détruire le lien qui l'empêchait d'agir librement en la présence de cet assassin. Il ne leur suffisait plus qu'à lier leur forces et ils pourraient tous deux se débarrasser définitivement de ce monstre. Finalement, la fin serait peut-être plus optimiste qu'il ne l'aurait cru aux premiers abords.

Tsusuki tremblait de rage mais surtout de peur. Troisième étape disait-il. Cela signifiait donc qu'ils s'étaient fait manipuler depuis le premier instant par ce type. Dans ce cas, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il profiterait d'une certaine révélation pour scinder leur force et à terme obtenir ce pourquoi il les avait fait venir.

- Vous ne me répondez pas ?

__

- Tsusuki, nous pouvons le vaincre, laisse moi me lier à toi quand tu appelleras Susaku.

- Je, je ne sais pas si …

- Tsusuki ?

- Laisse moi deviner pourquoi une telle surprise dans tes yeux Hisoka ? Tsusuki ne serait-il pas tout à fait d'accord pour partager son esprit le temps de me vaincre par hasard ? Mais cela n'est peut-être pas si étrange que cela en a l'air. Il est normal qu'il redoute ta réaction face à ce que tu pourrais soudainement apprendre.

Que pouvait-il donc apprendre de si terrible ? Il avait déjà pu voir son enfance par le passé. Il connaissait toute la souffrance ressenti par Tsusuki lorsqu'il avait du faire face enfant à la discrimination et la cruauté de ses camarades. Il savait aussi qu'une période encore plus sombre de son existence ne lui avait pas encore été révélé. Mais rien de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre ne changerait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Non rien. 

__

- Tsusuki, je t'en prie fait moi confiance. Je …je t'aime rien ne pourra changer ca. Je t'en prie. C'est notre seule chance. 

L'instant était des plus cruels. Lui faire confiance ? Bien sur qu'il lui faisait confiance. Mais comment accepter qu'il puisse souffrir de nouveau par sa faute. D'autant plus, après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il le lui avait enfin dit. Il l'aimait. Une personne humaine éprouvait de l'amour à son égard et le lui avait assuré sans plus de protocole. Et cette même personne n'allait pas tarder à savoir. Apprendre sa trahison. C'était trop dur. Trop cruel. 

__

- Hisoka, je dois te dire quelque chose avant tout. Il faut que…

Hisoka ne comprenait pas. Tsusuki pleurait sans aucune retenu devant lui, le regardant comme s'ils allaient mourir. Mais ils pouvaient être en situation de force contre Muraki. Pourquoi ne l'acceptait-il pas ?

- Je vais te simplifier la tache Tsusuki. Je comprend qu'il t'est difficile de lui avouer. 

Avant que l'un d'entre eux puissent réagir, Muraki attira à lui le jeune homme pour déposer sa main sur ses yeux. Comme maintes fois auparavant, cela eut pour conséquence de plonger l'adolescent dans les pensées de son tortionnaire. Submergé par le flot d'information, il vit des images de corps frissonnants d'excitation, de caresses et de désir assouvi. De tout cela ressortait deux visages. Celui de son partenaire et derrière lui un corps à la peau blanchâtre, des mains fines faisant frissonner sa peau nue et des lèvres glissant sur son corps abandonné. De ces lèvres, apparurent enfin le visage de celui qui prenait avec passion Tsusuki. Et cette personne n'était nulle autre que …….

- Noooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsusuki était déchiré, Hisoka venait d'être attiré dans les bras de Muraki qui souhaitait de toute évidence avoir la joie de lui montrer ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Et comme dans ses pires cauchemars, Hisoka resta figé quelques secondes avant qu'un cri ne viennent traverser ses lèvres, brisant ainsi le silence qui avait prit place. Tombant sur ses genoux, le jeune Shinigami y resta alors inerte, les yeux dans le vague. Sans réfléchir, Tsusuki s'approcha de lui dans le but de lui donner sa version des faits mais il était déjà trop tard. Révulsé par sa découverte le jeune homme émettait une barrière autour de lui pour le rejeter de toutes ses forces.

- Ne me touche pas !!!

Quand il percuta le mur, Tsusuki fendit les pierres qui le composaient en graviers tant l'impact fut violent. Face à lui Muraki jubilait des effets de sa dernières cartes tout en mettant hors d'état de nuire son coéquipier resté prostré à terre. Aucun doute qu'il venait de le perdre à cet instant précis. Se reprenant malgré tout, il tenta de réagir à l'approche de Muraki. Mais son esprit perdu dans la douleur d'avoir trahis la seule personne qu'il aurait du protéger plus que sa vie, fit de lui un piètre adversaire. Après tout, à quoi bon lutter quand il n'y avait plus rien à défendre. 

*************

Muraki était satisfait. Débarrassé de l'avorton, il avait enfin Tsusuki pour lui seul. Ne gâchant pas alors le plaisir de sa victoire, il rejoignit ce dernier avec nonchalance pour lui octroyer toutes les caresses nécessaires à son apprivoisement. Perdu dans sa douleur Tsusuki n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon docile. Sans attendre d'avantage il le prit alors dans ses bras pour l'allonger aux cotés du corps inerte conservant les restes de son frère Saki. Tout était enfin près pour qu'il transfert ce dernier dans le corps immortel de son Shinigami préféré. Il ne se préoccupa plus alors du partenaire de celui-ci qu'il avait laissé gisant au sol, ligoté de ses fils tranchants comme des rasoirs. Il aurait toujours le temps de s'amuser avec lui après son travail. Sortant le matériel adéquat, il entreprit enfin pour la seconde fois d'ouvrir le corps de Tsusuki. Dire qu'à Kyoto celui-ci avait presque réussi à le tuer d'un coup de couteau avant de mettre le feu à des années de travail. C'est avec difficulté qu'il avait alors réussi à sauvegarder les restes de Saki dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Tout cela parce que ce Shinigami avait conserver le désir de se battre dans l'espoir de vivre un jour aux cotés de ce môme. Aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus rien. Sa seule raison de survivre l'ayant rejeté, il accepterait sa nouvelle condition sans le moindre problème.

Hisoka ressentit de la colère mais aussi de la jalousie. Aussi fou que cela puisse être possible, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait toujours du supporter toute la violence de cet homme tandis que son partenaire avait gagné le droit de partager sa passion, son attention. Qu'il ai put prendre du plaisir avec son meurtrier, son tortionnaire était une trahison dont la mort n'était pas un châtiment suffisant. Pourtant, il restait une certitude dans son esprit. Si Tsusuki l'avait trahis, cela était encore et toujours à cause d'un seul et unique responsable. Et ce dernier plus que tout autre personne au monde devrait accepter de franchir les portes de l'enfer. Cette tache ne revenait qu'à lui seul. Il l'accompagnerait jusqu'à ses tourments éternelles pour s'assurer qu'il y demeure bien, quitte à y rester à ses cotés pour l'éternité.

Tout à son occupation, Muraki ne s'aperçu pas que son second prisonnier se relevait, ignorant les liens qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire. Par l'esprit, Hisoka renouvela ses appels à son partenaire. Toute haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, cette dernière n'était en rien comparable à celle dirigée sur Muraki. 

__

- Tsusuki, appelles Susaku !

- Hisoka ?

- Tout de suite !!!!

- tu ..?

- Tout de suite !!!!!!!!!!!!

Ne cherchant pas à le contredire, Tsusuki s'exécuta. Malheureusement la plaie béante qu'il portait au torse grâce aux bon soins de Muraki était déjà trop importante pour lui laisser suffisamment d'énergie. A peine invoqua t'il donc son Shikigami qu'il en perdit tout contrôle. 

Ce fut la marre de sang coulant doucement jusqu'à ses pieds qui intrigua Muraki. De tout évidence son jouet s'était trop débattu avec ses liens. A peine eut-il alors le temps de se tourner vers lui pour s'assurer que ce dernier restaient bien en place qu'il sentit l'arrivé de ce fichu oiseau de feu. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, les évènements de Kyoto se renouvelaient une fois encore. 

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Se tournant finalement vers le responsable de cette apparition, il eut la surprise de voir Tsusuki inconscient sur la table d'opération. Mais alors si ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait Susaku ? Qui incitait cet " esprit " à mettre le feu à toute sa maison ?

- Quelque chose te tracasse Muraki ?

Il n'y croyait pas. Face à lui, Hisoka s'avançait libre de tous liens. Mais si les entraves physiques étaient insuffisantes, ne lui restait-il pas celles tissées plusieurs années auparavant ? Ne voyant aucune de ses volontés suivis par le jeune homme, Muraki comprit soudain qu'il n'avait bel et bien plus aucune maîtrise sur ce garçon. Pire, ce dernier ne semblait plus être ce Shinigami empathe et continuellement effrayé qui se cachait sous un masque de froide indifférence. Non. Il voyait alors en lui, comme son reflet dans un miroir à quelques années d'écarts. Une silhouette filiforme et sensuelle qui s'approchait de lui telle la mort portant sa faux. Et dans les yeux de cet être intemporel, une haine glaciale, un désir de violence inassouvie et de cruauté. A cet instant, Hisoka lui procurait une onde de plaisir et de convoitise à l'état pure. Ils étaient bien loin de l'image d'un ange pur et ensanglanté qu'il donnait un peu plus tôt. Face à sa colère, toutes les définitions des " Dieux de la mort " prenaient un sens plus cohérent. 

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Le plus étrange était que sa voix même avait changée. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

- Tu m'en vois désolé mais je crois qu'est venu ton tour de souffrir. 

N'en revenant toujours pas, celui qui n'avait été qu'un jouet, un pantin œuvrant à ses pieds des années durant, lui fit comprendre qu'il serait à présent un adversaire à sa mesure. Invoquant son propre Shikigami, Muraki et Hisoka s'affrontèrent par l'intermédiaire du monstre à trois têtes et de l'oiseau de feu. Pourtant malgré la force générée par sa colère, la maîtrise d'un élément ne lui appartenant pas épuisa beaucoup plus rapidement Hisoka qui finit par montrer de sérieux signes de faiblesse. N'en attendant pas plus, Muraki lança alors sur lui une dernière offensive des plus puissantes, explosant ainsi les restes déjà calcinés de leur entourage. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'au même instant un tigre blanc surgirait derrière lui pour l'attaquer à son tour. A travers le feux et les débris retombant rudement à terre, il reconnu la silhouette de Tsusuki s'avancer vers eux. Celui-ci venait d'accorder ses dernières forces à celle de son partenaire. 

L'ultime attaque du médecin ayant eu raison de toute son énergie, ce fut sans surprise que Tsusuki et Hisoka achevèrent finalement Muraki d'un dernier coup combiné. En moins d'une seconde l'esprit du félin arrachait de sa gueule et de ses griffes les trois têtes du monstre lui faisant face. Tandis que le corps de ce dernier se consumait sous le feu ardent engendré par Susaku. Voyant Muraki s'effondrer sous le contrecoups de ses blessures profondes, Tsusuki tenta de s'approcher de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était enfin bel et bien mort quand la structure entière de la maison s'écroula sur eux. 

A suivre..

Je la trouve un peu bâclée cette fin de combat ^_^;; 

Décidément le jour où je serais satisfaite d'un chapitre est encore loin ^^. 

Quoique pour une fois, je suis assez contente du début. ^_____^

Prochain chapitre, un affrontement d'un tout autre ordre ^^ ou comment Tsusuki va t'il se faire pardonner sa traîtrise par Hisoka ! (Il va avoir un sacré boulot sur ce terrain ^_^;;)


	12. Chap 11 Ennemis ou amis ?

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Tsusuki + Hisoka. = mais c'est pas gagné du premier coup ^_^ pour ce qui est du Hisoka + Tsusuki

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 11 : Ennemis ou amis ?

Watari rejoignit Tatsumi auprès des vestiges encore fumants de ce qui fut une importante battisse. Devant eux, une équipe déblayait avec minutie et efficacité les décombres à la recherche du moindre indice.

- C'est à se demander comment ils s'en sont sortis avec si peu de casse.

- hum.

- Tatsumi ?

- Quoi ?

- Il l'ont retrouvé ?

- Rien de plus que quelques traces d'un corps de femme.

- Tu crois qu'il a pu s'en sortir ?

- Nous ne pouvons que le redouter.

***********

La chance et ses dernières forces lui avait permis de les préserver de l'effondrement en les matérialisant à quelques mètres de la maison en flamme. Ce réflexe avait sauvé sa vie et celle de son partenaire. Mais s'ils avaient réussi un tel miracle, rien n'interdisait à Muraki d'en avoir fait tout autant. Ayant à présent retrouvé la majeur partie de ses forces après une courte nuit de sommeil, il était plus que temps pour lui de retrouver Hisoka. De rapports en paperasseries, ils n'avaient toujours pas eu l'occasion de se parler à cœur ouvert. Et la peur qui le tiraillait depuis l'instant où Muraki avait posé ses mains sur ses yeux, l'incitait à faire le premier pas. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne pareille amitié sans se battre pour la sauvegarder même s'il gardait l'idée de ne rien lui cacher. Aussi dure et douloureuse soit-elle pour eux deux, il lui dirait toute la vérité.

L'un des poulets l'ayant informé que son jumeau se trouvait actuellement dans la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hisoka, c'est donc dans cette direction qu'il se dirigea en premier lieu. La raison officielle de cet isolement subit était une série de recherche pour reprendre leur affaire en cours. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Après tout, n'était-ce pas dans cette pièce la moins fréquentée qu'il se réfugiait toujours lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de s'entourer de calme et de tranquillité. Ouvrant en silence la porte lourde et épaisse donnant sur une grande salle sombre, il entraperçu aussitôt l'objet de sa visite. Malheureusement, à sa vue, ce dernier se leva aussitôt, bien décidé semblait-il, à quitter les lieux au plus vite. De toute évidence, sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue.

- Hisoka.

- Laisse moi tranquille.

Ne pouvant se résoudre de le voir s'échapper aussi vite, Tsusuki posa sa main sur son cadet dans l'espoir de le stopper dans sa fuite. Pour toute réaction, il ressentit alors un éclair d'énergie le traverser, laissant sur son chemin une brûlure lancinante.

- Ne me touche pas.

Tournant de nouveau les talons, le jeune homme poursuivit son chemin dans l'un des longs couloirs de la Division, laissant derrière lui son partenaire immobilisé par la douleur et la peine. Plus que le feu ayant traversé sa paume, c'est la souffrance exprimée par Hisoka qui le déchirait. 

Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Aurait-il lui-même pu pardonner pareille faute à Tatsumi. La réponse était évidente, à la différence près que ce dernier n'aurait jamais fait une telle stupidité. Dépité, il n'en perdit pas sa persévérance pour autant. Décidé à tout tenter, il se précipita à la suite de son coéquipier.

***************

- Hisoka !

- Je ne veux pas te voir, Tsusuki.

- Je t'en pris. Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de me m'écouter.

- ……

Devant le silence et l'arrêt du jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, Tsusuki supposa qu'il acceptait enfin sa requête. Il imaginait très bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un très gros effort de sa part. Alors il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Ne sachant pourtant pas pour autant comment débuter ses aveux, là, au milieu d'un couloirs où n'importe quel Shinigami était susceptible d'apparaître à tout instant, il laissa tout simplement tomber ses barrières. 

- Je suis désolé. Je ne trouverais jamais les mots pour te faire comprendre combien je regrette mes actes. Mais je dois te donner ma version des faits de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je….

Il avait à peine commencé que déjà ses larmes menaçaient dangereusement de couler. Pourtant, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à l'apitoiement. La seule victime de cette histoire était son partenaire et cela, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Se fut sans compter sur l'empathie de ce dernier. 

- Tsusuki arrête….. c'est inutile de m'en dire plus. J'ai clairement "lu" toutes cette soirées. Je n'ai donc pas besoin que tu me répètes ce que je sais déjà. 

- Tu veux dire que…..

Un faible espoir venait de jaillir au fond de la poitrine du Shinigami. Si Hisoka avait effectivement lu dans son esprit l'intégralité de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Muraki, il saurait qu'il avait été drogué et forcé (d'une manière certes moins brutale que ce dont il avait lui-même fait l'objet). Mais surtout, il devait connaître le dégoût et le regret qu'il ressentait à l'évocation même des actes qu'il avaient perpétré dans cette chambre. Des souvenirs à jamais associés à une répugnance de sa personne. Sans compter qu'il avait du lire tout aussi clairement tous ses sentiments qu'il n'avait lui-même que trop tardivement reconnu. Oui, tout espoir était permis.

- Oui, comme tu t'en es rendu compte la nuit dernière, j'ai eu tout loisir de sonder son esprit sur cette si romantique soirée.

Au son de sa voix, aux yeux sombres et froids qui le regardaient comme si la mort pouvait lui être donnée par son seul regard, Tsusuki sut qu'au contraire de ces quelques secondes de joie, il venait de perdre toutes ses illusions de bonheur futur à ses cotés.

- Ce qui me révulse le plus Tsusuki, c'est que tu ais pu penser à moi durant cet acte. Fondre mon image à cet homme, comme si ce qu'il m'avait fait était somme toute des plus naturelles !!!

Traumatisé par les images qui repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête depuis que Muraki les lui avait imposé à jamais dans l'un des compartiments de son empathie, Hisoka tenta de fuir de nouveau l'origine de toute sa peine. Il s'était promis de ne pas lui montrer sa souffrance, de ne pas pleurer en sa présence. Mais c'était si douloureux. Plus encore que ce coup de poignard qui l'avait mutilé cette nuit sombre dans le parc. C'était ridicule, il en avait conscience. Mais comment ordonner à son cœur d'oublier ce à quoi il avait osé rêver.

Refusant de le laisser fuir dans un tel état, Tsusuki tenta de le retenir dans un ultime désir de réparer ses erreurs. Négligeant tous les rappels au bon sens, donnés par Tatsumi quelques heures plus tôt, il emprisonna de ses bras son partenaire. L'impact fut aussi violent que rapide. Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir pareil contact physique, Hisoka perçu ce dernier comme de véritable décharges électriques. Sans plus de signes avant-coureurs, il tomba dans une crise de tétanie. Les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, son corps venait de perdre toute vie comme si l'âme qui l'habitait venait de s'égarer dans le néant

- Je t'en prie Hisoka. Fais moi confiance et franchis la zone d'ombre. Je t'en supplie, gagne ce dernier combat.

Serrant de toutes ses forces le corps inerte abandonné dans ses bras, Tsusuki n'aperçu pas ni n'entendit les deux Shinigami se précipiter vers eux.

**************

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas entrer ainsi dans l'esprit de Tsusuki et ce dernier bien conscient de son refus l'y avait forcé. Comment pouvait-il seulement l'obliger après ses paroles de regret à vivre et partager une nouvelle fois ses souffrances. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour digérer sa trahison avant d'évoquer un quelconque pardon. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il en avait assez de devoir vivre encore et toujours plus de douleur qu'elle soit physique ou au travers de son esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, épuisé de supporter sans cesse pareils combats. Car comme il le redoutait, déjà les pensées de son partenaires, toutes plus noirs les unes des autres, s'associaient aux siennes le rendant littéralement fou. Plus rien ne le retenait. Il allait perdre l'esprit et tout ancrage s'il ne faisait rien. Et aller plus profond ne ferait qu'augmenter sa propre perte. Pourtant, pris d'un espoir subit qu'il pourrait finalement y trouver là son salut, il avança dans un comportement suicidaire qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Plus en avant. Toujours plus en avant, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin le gouffre qui l'enfermerait pour toujours dans la douleur que son cœur lui faisait vivre à chaque instant. 

Et puis sans crier garde, les tons changèrent. Il avait même la sensation d'avoir franchi une sorte de frontière au delà de laquelle se trouvait une zone plus calme et moins effrayante. Doucement, il progressa avec précaution dans ce nouvel univers plus rassurant. Il ne lui fallu alors pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre enfin qu'il se trouvait dans la partie rassemblant les joies de Tsusuki. Une sorte de noyau au milieu du tumulte où se trouvait quantité de sentiments et de sensations de plaisir. Le premier à se présenter devant lui fut facilement reconnaissable. Aussi, malgré son état de fatigue émotionnel, il ne put se retenir de sourire à la vue du "plaisir pour la nourriture" qui voyageait au grès des courants. Apparu ensuite une forte rougeur symbolisant "l'affection pour Tatsumi". Elle était puissante et inaltérable. De toute évidence, cet homme avait un droit de vie ou de mort sur Tsusuki. Derrière cette tache imposante, se trouvait une seconde, tout aussi accueillante et puissante mais quelque peu plus petit. "L'amitié pour Watari" sans aucun doute possible. Il suffisait de "voir" cette couleur or si caractéristique au scientifique. Une multitude de zones rassurantes complétaient le tableau. Preuves, s'il en était que Tsusuki avait malgré son passé, trouvé quelques compensations dans sa vie de Shinigami. 

Mais tout cela était sans commune mesure avec cet étrange nuage qui surplombait l'ensemble. Ce qu'il avait pris à son arrivée pour une frontière, n'était rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de plus. Quelque chose de légèrement différent des autres bien que s'approchant des "sentiments pour Tatsumi" de par sa puissance. D'une tonalité chaude, telle les premiers rayons d'un soleil aux couleurs de miel, il était évident que cette masse tendait à vouloir grandir, se développer. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette croissance à l'inverse de ses compagnes, s'attaquait vaillamment à l'extérieur vers toutes ces zones sombres et lugubres contenues par l'esprit de Tsusuki. S'y approchant avec prudence, il reconnu sans trop y croire l'origine de ce sentiment de tendresse et d'amour qui en émanait. Et cette raison n'était rien d'autre que sa propre personne. Il n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, son empathie n'était pas falsifiable. Impossible de lui cacher ou altérer quoique ce soit. Ce qui signifiait que Tsusuki ressentait véritablement pareilles sentiments à son égard. 

Bouleversé par cette découverte, Hisoka fut alors envahi par le "calme" et la "plénitude" de son partenaire qui lui montrèrent la présence des regrets sagement cachés derrière les limites de leur refuge. Et cela lui rappela qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucune trace de Muraki et de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé en ce lieu de bonheur. Par déduction, il était facile de comprendre que ces derniers faisaient donc bien partis des ténèbres qu'il avait du franchir pour accéder à cet abri.

*************

Tsusuki s'inquiétait plus qu'un peu. Il n'aurait jamais du le forcer ainsi à prendre contact avec lui aussi brutalement. Sa précipitation, avait fait tomber Hisoka dans un état proche de la léthargie auquel il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Il tenait dans ses bras son corps totalement déconnecté de son esprit, telle une poupée de chiffon sans savoir quel en était les raisons. N'ayant aucune aptitude pour les dons d'empathie, il ignorait totalement ce qui avait pu provoquer pareille réaction. S'affolant, il vit avec soulagement Tatsumi et Watari le rejoindre avec rapidité. Eux sauraient très certainement lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- J'ai …. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Mais je…

- Tsusuki, il me semblait t'avoir demandé d'être prudent. De lui laisser le temps de voir tes approches pour qu'il s'y prépare. Tout comme j'avais précisé de ne pas le prendre brusquement par surprise.

- C'est juste que..

- Qu'il n'avait toujours pas reconstruit toutes ses barrières mentales encore en miettes ! ! ! En d'autre termes tu viens très certainement de le plonger dans ton propre esprit ! !

- Je ne voulais pas.

- Tsusuki !

- du moins pas comme ça.

Sachant pertinemment que lui faire la morale n'arrangerait rien, Tatsumi baissa le ton et s'agenouilla aux cotés de Tsusuki pour examiner l'adolescent inconscient 

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Une partie de lui doit errer dans ton esprit. Comme j'ignore tous de ses capacités actuelles, le mieux est encore que tu ne t'éloignes pas de lui. En cas de manque d'énergie, il serait capable de se perdre s'il ne subsiste pas de contact physique.

*************

Hisoka sentait à présent, toutes les joies et l'amour de son partenaire pour sa personne l'entourer délicatement, avec retenue, comme de milliers de petits lucioles qui vous recouvre telle une couverture de douceur lumineuse. Il se sentait bien dans ce cocon d'affection, en sécurité. Et doucement avec timidité, se joignit aussi les couleurs de l'inquiétude et du soucis que Tsusuki portait à son égard. C'était rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait réellement de vous. Alors doucement, il tenta de leur répondre, de les rassurer qu'elles n'avaient pas raison d'être. Mais cela ne menait à rien. De toute évidence sa perdition en ces lieux ne faisait qu'amplifier leur nombre et leur importance.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester protégé en ce lieu indéfiniment après pareille découvert, Hisoka accepta de les quitter. Avec contrôle, il s'arracha à cette douceur pour re-franchir la "frontière" avec le pays du froid, de la peur et des regrets pour revenir enfin à lui. Accompagné dans son voyage par une aura bienveillante, ce dernier n'en fut que plus facile. Pourtant, cela ne l'aida pas à reprendre plus efficacement ses repères physiques et temporels.

- Hisoka !!!

Clignant les yeux avec difficulté, il aperçu Tsusuki penché sur lui, une expression de profonde inquiétude sur le visage.

- Merci mon Dieu, tu viens de nous revenir.

************

Retournant dans la bibliothèque, Tsusuki déposa avec beaucoup d'attention et de précaution son précieux fardeau sur un canapé. Watari venait d'y installer un coussin pour la nuque du jeune homme avant de recouvrir son corps d'une couverture. Assis à ses cotés, un bras autour de ses épaules et une main reposant sur sa taille, Tsusuki ne pouvait plus qu'attendre patiemment que son partenaire revienne à lui, assistant impuissant à son énième bêtise. Resté en retrait, Tatsumi et Watari attendaient tout aussi anxieux et attentifs le moindre signe de réveil auprès des deux jumeaux. Et puis soudain, un murmure se fit entendre avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent deux yeux pâles cligner avec lenteurs leur paupières.

- Hisoka !!!!

Seigneur ! Il était de nouveau parmi eux.

- Merci mon Dieu, tu viens de nous revenir.

Bien que réveillé, Hisoka le regardait avec difficulté. De toute évidence, il lui était encore impossible de faire le point sur quoique ce soit. Ses pupilles toujours aussi dilatées, lui donnait un air de drogué en pleine euphorie. Sauf que Tsusuki se doutait qu'à l'inverse d'une douce léthargie, son compagnon ne devait ressentir que colère et rancune face à son comportement irréfléchi. 

Ne retrouvant toujours pas ses marques, Hisoka se contenta de demander ce qu'il était venu chercher en ces lieux avant d'y être dérangé.

- S'..plait ……laisse moi 

Les quelques mots associés à la main de Tatsumi posée avec autorité sur son épaule suffit à faire comprendre à Tsusuki qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir en adulte responsable et accepter de quitter Hisoka pour un temps.

Un bruit de porte et il était enfin seul. Isolé de tout témoin, l'empathe s'installa alors plus confortablement sur le canapé pour y fermer de nouveau les yeux. Il souhaitait profiter le plus longtemps possible de ces sensations bienheureuses qui l'avaient suivis lors de son retour. Ce n'était rien que quelques minutes qu'il arrachait égoïstement au temps imparti à ses responsabilités. Mais après tant de cauchemar et de souffrance, c'est avec une ébauche de sourire qu'il s'endormit la tête emplie de douces couleurs. 

A suivre..

Mouais ^_^;; Dire que c'était censé être l'un de mes passages favoris, passons.

Je sais que j'ai plus centré ce chapitre sur Hisoka, mais comme je le disais dans mon prologue, moi je l'aime beaucoup alors je me suis fait un petit plaisir ^__^.

Prochainement le dernier chapitre (viiiii déjà ^^ ) 


	13. Chap 12 Juste partenaire

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Hisoka + Tsusuki 

= Ils ont du mal à être en phase c'est deux là, mais y a des chances pour que ce coup-ci , ce soit bon ^___^

Remarque : _ben maintenant le texte en diagonale représente les pensées du personnage ^_^ (enfin les pensées d'Hisoka pour être précise)_

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 12 : Juste partenaire.

Tsusuki n'avait plus rien à espérer. Après sa dernière stupidité, il était évident qu'Hisoka ne lui pardonnerait plus. Il n'était qu'un crétin trop sourd et aveugle pour comprendre que son partenaire aurait eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour faire le point avant qu'il n'envisage de l'agresser aussi brutalement. Oui mais voilà, trop impatient, il n'avait pas suivis la voix de la raison et devait à présent en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Il l'avait définitivement perdu. De retour à son bureau, le Shinigami n'avait plus que le loisir d'observer avec nostalgie la chaise vide placée face à lui. Dire qu'après des mois de travail en commun, il n'avait partagé cet emplacement qu'une seule petite journée.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis sur qu'il ne t'en voudra plus dans quelques jours à peine. 

- Pas cette fois-ci Watari.

- Pourquoi donc ? Il était fatigué, tu as fait une erreur, il n'y a là rien de tragique. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lisait en toi.

Il savait bien que son ami tentait de lui remonter le moral. Mais comment le croire quand ce dernier ignorait tout des vrais raisons expliquant pourquoi Hisoka le repoussait ainsi. Non, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, il avait tout perdu. Et cette vérité trop cruelle à concevoir, l'incita à fuir au plus vite quiconque voulait le persuader du contraire. 

************

Après avoir attendu patiemment une petite heure, Tatsumi retourna auprès d'Hisoka. Il savait qu'une partie de l'histoire lui manquait et espérait en obtenir à l'instar de Watari avec Tsusuki, une version de la part du jeune homme. Etait-ce alors le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte ou son empathie qu'il le réveilla, toujours est-il que l'adolescent s'asseyait à son entrée.

- Tatsumi ?

- Je peux te parler ?

- hum.

- Que s'est-il passé ? [1]

- Il m'a trahi.

- …

- …

- D'accord. C'est un secret t'appartenant qu'il n'a pas gardé pour lui ?

- … _non_

- il ne t'a pas apporté assistance quand tu en avais besoin ?

- … _si_

- te laisse tout le travail ?

- … _pas vraiment_.

- n'a pas accomplie une de vos missions ?

- … _non._

- alors quoi, un mensonge ?

- Ou…

Alors qu'il allait répondre par l'affirmatif, une rapide réflexion lui rappela que non. S'il y pensait honnêtement, Tsusuki ne lui avait jamais menti. Juste passé sous silence les événements exactes d'une nuit parmi tant d'autres. Mais ne gardait-il pas aussi certaines informations pour lui seul. 

- … _non_.

- Il t'as violé ?

- TATSUMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- J'ai cru un moment que t'avais perdu ta langue.

Cette plaisanterie n'eut guère de réponse elle aussi, si on excluait le regard sombre d'Hisoka.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus ? Qu'il ai masqué la vérité ou que celle-ci existe ? 

- l'acte.

- Tu penses le lui pardonner un jour ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours cette question ? 

Devant les yeux embués de larmes retenues quelques peu inattendus associés à son expression de colère, Tatsumi décida d'être honnête avec le garçon.

- Tu sais que Tsusuki n'est pas un Shinigami comme les autres ?

- Un démon ?

- Je ne crois pas. La couleur de ses yeux est une de leur caractéristique pourtant il n'en a aucune autre. Peut-être n'a t'il seulement qu'un peu de sang inhumain. A dire vrai, je ne sais rien avec exactitude et lui-même ignore tout de ses réelles origines. Il se trouve qu'il souffre de cette ignorance. Savoir qu'il élimine des êtres qui pourraient faire parti de son passé le brise. Je ne dis pas que ta souffrance est moindre que la sienne. J'essaie juste de te persuader qu'il a réellement mal et besoin de toi. Qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tu es aujourd'hui la seule personne qui l'incite à vivre chaque nouveau jour qui passe.

- Alors quoi ? Sous ce prétexte, je devrais tout accepter et lui pardonner ?

- Non. Mais fais en sorte qu'il comprenne que tu ne le rejetteras pas éternellement pour autant, si tu t'en crois capable. Car sans cette certitude venu de toi seul, il fera ce contre quoi nous nous sommes battu un siècle durant. 

Sur ces dernières paroles, Tatsumi laissa Hisoka réfléchir à ce qu'il envisageait de faire. 

Tsusuki l'aimait, il en avait eu une preuve implacable. Lui aussi ressentait de l'amour pour son partenaire et ce, depuis le jour où il avait cessé de s'enfermé derrière sa coquille. Libération dont Tsusuki en avait d'ailleurs le seul mérite. Il était resté toujours si patient face à son comportement asocial lors de leurs premières missions. Dans ces conditions, avait-il seulement le droit de leur interdire d'accéder au bonheur en raison de cet acte choquant qui restait malgré tout, une simple erreur engendrée par la virtuosité d'un être abjecte. 

*************

Tel un chat [2], Tsusuki avait préféré s'isolé pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Et quoi de mieux pour ses derniers instants que le lieu même où restait incrusté dans le bois sous une fine couche de terre et de poussière, le pentagramme nécessaire à l'invocation de son dernier désir.

Pourquoi donc, avait-il ressentit le besoin de revenir en ces lieux ? Réprimant un frisson de dégoût et d'appréhension, Hisoka monta la première marche d'un kiosque de parc sous le froid glacial de l'hiver. Malgré la fin d'après midi, les promeneurs étaient assez rares et Tsusuki de par son attitude devait très certainement faire fuir quiconque aurait aimé s'abriter sous l'abris. Tête baissé, il tenait dans sa main droite un couteau à la lame aiguisée, regardant avec fixation les veines de ses poignets. Combien d'année encore, lui faudrait-il pour comprendre que ce geste était inefficace pour des Dieux de la morts ? S'approchant sans un bruit, Hisoka ne manifesta sa présence qu'une fois debout face à la masse inerte recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'était son partenaire.

- Ne fais pas ça.

Comme réveillé d'un long cauchemar par ces mots, Tsusuki releva juste un peu son visage. Ses yeux que l'on apercevait à peine derrières ses mèches de cheveux, étaient déformés par les pleurs et la tristesse du désespoir. Et cette vision plus que toutes autres brisa les derniers doutes subsistant à l'esprit du jeune homme. 

- Tiens. Watari m'a donné ça pour toi. Comme il ne t'a pas vu manger de la journée, il pensait que tu aurais faim.

Déposant à ses pieds un sac en papier à l'effigie d'un vendeur de beignet du quartier, Hisoka prit à son tour place au sol, s'adossant au mur de bois à la droite de Tsusuki.

- Pourquoi ici ?

- …..

- Pourquoi ce geste ?

- Je ne suis pas humain.

- Nous t'avons déjà prouvé que si.

- Des centaines de personnes sont mortes par ma faute.

- Tu n'es pas responsables des actes de ces fous qui se disent être poussés par ton existence pour commettre leurs crimes. 

- je…..je t'ai trahis….

- …….. tout le monde, …. finit par me trahir un jour ou l'autre.

- …et perdu.

- ……

Il n'était pas dupe. Hisoka ne démentait pas cette information là. Alors bien qu'il lui assure qu'il n'était pas inhumain, à quoi bon continuer de vivre s'il ne pouvait pas rester à ses cotés. Car plus que l'amour et le désir physique, c'était de sa présence qu'il avait besoin. Et cette évidence, il en avait prit conscience bien avant toute cette histoire. Il n'avait pourtant jamais recherché à avoir pareille relation avec lui. Lui qui n'était qu'un partenaire ayant vécu à peine un quart de son existence. Mais comment pouvait-on lutter contre une dépendance qui s'installe insidieusement jour après jour ? Sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Tsusuki laissa s'échapper une dernière fois sa douleur.

- A quoi bon rester sachant tu ne me pardonneras jamais ?

Pour toute réponse, Tsusuki n'entendit que le souffle d'un vent glacial venir ébouriffer un peu plus leur cheveux, pourtant une faible voix finit par lui exprimer ses reproches.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

Sans qu'il n'y ai un seul bruit trahissant leur présence, de fines larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues d'Hisoka dont le regard était fixé sur les traces faites par son sang au sol. Hypnotisé par l'eau salée, Tsusuki retenait sa respiration. Le couperet s'apprêtait à tomber sans appel.

- Hisoka ?

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui préfère se dérober plutôt qu'affronter ses responsabilités. Moi je ne te demandais qu'un peu de temps pour accepter l'idée. Et au lieu de me l'accorder, tu préfères me fuir comme un lâche.

- je….. tu… 

Il était stupide. Immobile et incapable d'aligner trois mots alors que son partenaire pleurait discrètement devant lui. Comme il pouvait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras comme dans le passé pour le consoler. Le serrer à lui en briser les os. Lui assurer qu'il ne partirait plus, qu'il accepterait tous les châtiments qu'il lui infligerait si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne retrouver qu'une infime part de leur amitié. 

- Si tu pouvais faire plus que le penser.

- Comment tu …. ?

Etonné qu'il ai pu avoir accès aussi facilement à ses pensées, Tsusuki suivit le regard d'Hisoka qui se dirigeait à présent vers leur deux mains jointes. Anxieux et surprit par sa présence inattendu, il n'avait pas fait attention que l'adolescent avait posé timidement l'une de ses mains sur celle tenant le couteau. Revenant aux yeux noyés par les larmes, il entreprit de se rapprocher alors de l'objet de tout ses désirs. Lentement, il avança sa main libre pour tenter de lui caresser le contour de son visage. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement mais ce dernier suffit à attirer à lui l'adolescent exténué par tant de conflit intérieur. Soulagé de le sentir de nouveau dans ses bras, Tsusuki laissa lui aussi libre court à ses larmes. 

- Je ne te quitte pas Hisoka et quoique tu attendes de moi, je le ferais. 

*************

Malgré le froid glacial, le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les deux silhouettes blotties l'une contre l'autre. N'ayant pas desserré sa prise, Tsusuki jouait sans s'en rendre compte avec les mèches courtes de son partenaire, tout en effleurant la nuque de ce dernier. Rouvrant les yeux, il voulu alors s'assurer qu'il ne délirait pas sous l'effet d'un rêve éveillé. 

- Merci.

- non, Tsusu..

- Pour les beignets. 

__

Silence

- Je sais très bien qu'ils ne viennent pas de Watari. 

- ….

- Tu ne veux plus me mettre au régime ?

- Disons qu'après avoir jeûné huit années durant. Je comprend et accepte mieux ton comportement face à la nourriture. 

- Je vois. Tatsumi t'en as donc finalement parlé.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Tu as tendance à ne pas ranger tes souvenirs quand tu m'entraînes dans ton esprit.

- ….pardonne moi Hisoka. Pour tout ça et …

- Tsusuki. 

- oui ?

- Je te pardonnerais…. 

Décidé à jouer le jeu d'un certain joker, Hisoka ne résista pas à compléter sa phrase d'une dernière tirade.

- …du moins un jour.

Plus que l'ébauche de sourire, ce fut les yeux de son partenaire qui informèrent Tsusuki qu'il allégeait bien là, leur réconciliation. Malgré tout, Hisoka n'hésitait déjà pas à s'écarter de lui dans une volonté évidente à vouloir se relever.

- Je dois y aller ou je serais en retard.

- Où ça ?

- Au campus, J'y ai une dernière chose à faire.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- S'il te plait………oui.

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, Tsusuki se leva à son tour pour suivre son partenaire, non sans avoir oublié d'emporter avec lui les fameux beignets.

************

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas trop l'utilité de revenir dans ce campus, Tsusuki n'en fit pas commentaire. Après tout, l'adolescent s'y était peut-être fait des amis qu'il souhaitait revoir une dernière fois avant de passer à leur prochaine mission. C'est quand ils se postèrent près de l'entrée du lycée qu'il soupçonna quelque chose. 

- Qu'attendons-nous ?

- Elle.

Venant du parc entourant le campus, une adolescente à la chevelure blonde et légèrement bouclée s'approchait d'eux à pas lents. Sans dire un mot, Hisoka s'éloigna de son partenaire pour aller à sa rencontre. Tsusuki le vit alors échanger quelques mot avant qu'il n'ouvre un passage, illuminant ce dernier de couleurs accueillantes. Comme toujours en pareille circonstance, le jeune homme avait trouvé le moyen d'apaiser l'âme défunte pour la ramener aux portes de l'Hadès sans aucune brutalité. Etait-ce une conséquence de son empathie ou son histoire qui le rapprochait ainsi de ces victimes ? Toujours est-il qu'il préférait de loin lui laisser cette part du travail, pour le bien même des âmes. Lui préférait encore se charger des criminels qui ne méritaient pas pareil traitement. La jeune fille disparue, il s'approcha à son tour d'Hisoka.

- Je croyais que tu avais réussi la seconde fois.

- Il s'agissait là de sa sœur jumelle.

- Je ne comprend pas. Elles était deux ?

- L'une privilégiait l'un des bâtiments de la faculté tandis que l'autre restait dans le Parc. Après avoir fait disparaître cette dernière, sa sœur l'a cherché longuement avant de venir au lieu et heure où elle avait perdu sa trace. 

- Ici même….

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, rendant muettes les dernières paroles de Tsusuki. Sous l'affluence d'une foule de lycéens, les deux Shinigami restèrent immobiles dans l'attente de leur départ. Le froid aidant, celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Leurs yeux. Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur. L'une les avait bleus, l'autre verts.

- Et pourquoi restaient-elles ?

- Elles sont mortes suite à un jeu stupide créé par un lycéen et un étudiant. Chacune souhaitait "hanter" son assassin à leur manière. 

- Je vois. 

- Je leur ai promis que justice serait rendu.

- J'y veillerais moi-même, sois sans crainte.

Constatant les épaules tombantes et la nuque lourde de son partenaire, Tsusuki fit basculer le dos de ce dernier contre lui, avant de le recouvrir de son imperméable pour le protéger du froid.

- Tu es encore exténué. Je vais te ramener.

Sans plus de mot, Hisoka se laissa alors guider jusqu'au studio qu'il avait encore en sa possession. 

A suivre.

Heu……qui a dis que ca devait être le dernier chapitre ? Moi ô_O !!!!! Ben finalement, changement de programme, il en reste encore un ^_^;;;. 

Perdez pas espoir bientôt la fin ^______^

[1] Vous remarquerez que Tatsumi est un peu moins subtile mais beaucoup plus efficace que Watari pour ce qui est de soustraire des informations ^_^ .

[2] Ca fais deux fois que je compare Tsusuki à un chat ^_^;; Mais c'est de la faute aux SD qui ne cessent de le représenter avec des petites oreilles de chat ^__^


	14. Chap 13 Le souffle du passé

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Tsusuki + Hisoka, Si vous vous attendiez à un lemon c'est loupé car l'affaire se complique (ben vi, ca arrive même dans le dernier chapitre ^^)

Remarque : Pour être honnête mon chapitre 12 était si long comparé aux précédents que j'ai préféré le couper en deux. Pis après tout comme y'a 13 épisodes dans l'Anime. Si je fais 13 chapitres dans ma fic, c'est un aussi un peu histoire d'être fidèle jusqu'au bout à la série. ^__^ (Qui a crié "Excuse bidon !" ^_^;;)

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Chap 13 : Le souffle du passé

Sortant de la salle de bain après une longue douche brûlante, l'adolescent se montra enfin portant un kimono pâle. Noué à la ceinture, ce dernier faisait ressortir sa taille fine, ce que ne manqua pas de constater Tsusuki assit gentiment au pied du lit. Il était heureux de revoir cette peau clair dénuée de tous ces bandages qui l'entravaient quelques jours auparavant. Voyant qu'Hisoka n'hésitait pas à entrer dans le lit malgré sa présence, Tsusuki comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de le laisser tranquille. 

- Bon et bien je vais te laisser.

- Attend ! Enfin, je veux dire… tu peux rester si tu le souhaites.

Il hésitait, s'agissait-il d'une proposition de courtoisie ou d'une réelle envie de le savoir auprès de lui ?

- Je comprend que tu es parfois besoin de t'isoler Hisoka. Je te promet de ne pas faire de bêtises. Mieux, je peux rester avec Watari toute la nuit si tu le souhaites. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que je préfère te savoir ici.

Ressortant du lit, le jeune homme s'approcha de Tsusuki pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et lui offrir son premier baiser. Ce dernier, un peu maladroit stoppa le rythme cardiaque de son heureux bénéficiaire. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Après tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient vécu, Hisoka acceptait de lui offrir son cœur. Submergé par la joie et le désir violent qui l'étreignait, Tsusuki força alors l'entrée des lèvres de son bien-aimé pour approfondir ce baiser d'enfant. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour sentir son partenaire se crisper malgré tous ses efforts à rendre sa révulsion inaperçue. Aussi vite, il abandonna ses lèvres pour ne laisser que ses mains autour du cou fin. De toute évidence, il devrait abandonner toute idée de ce type pour un bon moment. Mais ce qui le tourmentait le plus était de connaître les raisons exactes de cette peur soudaine.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un baiser, si les deux participants n'y éprouvent pas du plaisir.

- C'est faux, j'ai juste…

- Hisoka.

- Je suis désolé.

Tsusuki ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier prenne l'affaire tant à cœur. A la limite de la noyade, Hisoka avait détourné son visage de honte, n'osant même plus refermer les paupières sous peur de laisser couler les larmes menaçantes. Le forçant à lui faire de nouveau face d'une caresse sur sa joue, Tsusuki tenta de comprendre qui était le responsable.

- C'est de ma faute ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ?

Un signe négatif de la tête lui assura que non. Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas être devin, pour comprendre qu'il était tout simplement encore traumatisé par les sévices de Muraki perpétués sur sa personne. Ce fut donc avec lenteur pour qu'il voit bien tous ses gestes d'approche que Tsusuli le serra doucement dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas laisser ses mains glisser au hasard sur sa peau. Mais rien n'y faisait. Parti d'une simple gêne, c'était à présent son corps tout entier qui tremblait de crainte.

- Dis moi ce que je peux faire.

- je….

- n'hésite pas Hisoka, demande moi.

- laisse moi y retourner.

- Y retourner ? Retourner où ?

- juste une fois, je t'en prie. 

Ne pouvant refuser quoique ce soit à cette petite voix cassée par l'émotion, Tsusuki acquiesça sans trop savoir qu'elle était la nature exacte de la demande. Et sans plus attendre, il sentit le corps d'Hisoka s'effondrer dans ses bras. De toute évidence, ce dernier venait de partir faire un petit voyage au pays des pensés et des esprits. Il ne voyait pas trop en quoi, ses propres souvenirs douloureux pouvaient l'aider en quoique ce soit. Mais s'il y trouvait là un soulagement, il le lui en donnerait l'accès aussi souvent que nécessaire.

************

Une heure passa quand le corps bougea enfin de sa propre volonté. Pelotonné sur lui-même, Hisoka reposait sur les genoux de Tsusuki son corps recouvert d'une couverture. Entouré par la sensation d'émerveillement et de béatitude qui l'avait accompagné cette fois encore, l'adolescent rouvrit avec paresse ses paupières lourdes pour apercevoir deux améthystes empruntes d'inquiétude et de tendresse. Ce spectacle ne lui donnait que plus envie de continuer à dormir dans les bras du Shinigami. 

- Tout va bien ?

- hum, hum.

- Bien.

- Et toi, tu… tu as pris ce que tu voul…

L'empathe ne termina pas sa phrase quand il comprit qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé durant son "absence". L'information le surprenant, il se redressa d'un bond, faisant ainsi tomber la couverture de ses épaules.

- Tu n'as pas ?

- Quoi ? Couché avec toi ? 

Devant l'acquiescement de son compagnon, Tsusuki n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il n'avait dit cela que pour rire.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as été t'imaginer que j'aurais ne serait-ce que l'idée d'abuser d'une personne inconsciente.

- je …. 

- Tu peux me reprocher bien des actes Hisoka. Mais ça c'est tout bonnement….

Alors assis face à face, Tsusuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure de colère. Ce gamin ne pouvait pas penser ainsi, c'était si avilissant. Il le lui reprochait quand ses lèvres furent soudainement prisent d'assaut tandis qu'on le forçait à s'allonger. Franchement, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à un tel revirement de situation. Reprenant avec difficulté la maîtrise des mains et lèvres du jeune Shinigami, Tsusuki l'obligea enfin à tout cesser.

- Arrêtes !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas toi-même.

- je …

- tes yeux, ton corps. J'ai la sensation que tu es saoul.

- C'est vrai. Je suis ivre. Ivre de ton amour pour moi. Alors pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas ? Prend moi Tsusuki, prend ce que tu souhaites si c'est là, la seule façon de te garder près de moi. Mais fait le avant que je ne reprenne toute ma conscience.

Semble t'il épuisé moralement, l'adolescent se laissa alors tomber dans ses bras sans plus rien tenter sur sa personne. Une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer, Tsusuki ne put que le contredire une fois encore.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait penser de telles choses. Mais je n'agirais jamais ainsi.

- Je comprend.

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était jeté sur lui, Hisoka s'éloigna de Tsusuki. Déboussolé ce dernier le retint par le bras juste avant qu'il ne descende du lit. 

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Ce n'est rien. Excuse moi. J'avais juste espéré que tu ne ressentes pas que du dégoût pour moi. Pardonne moi.

Disant cela l'adolescent serra fortement ses bras autour de son estomac. Toute cette discussion lui donnait envie de vomir. Totalement perdu devant ses paroles incohérentes, Tsusuki s'approcha de lui avec la ferme intention de percer ce mystère. Baissant le ton de sa voix, il entreprit d'obtenir enfin des réponses à ses questions.

- Quand t'ai-je montré du dégoût dans mes gestes ou mes paroles ?

- Si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi avoir attendu que je me réveille ? 

- Mais je ne suis pas un sauvage ? Je vais pas te sauter dessus sous prétexte que tu dis m'aimer.

Ne voyant aucune réactions autres que le retour des tremblements en réponse à sa voix ayant une fois encore montée d'un cran malgré son désir de retenir sa colère, Tsusuki perdait espoir.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu fuir pour me laisser seul avec ton corps ?

- Pourquoi vouloir me faire souffrir quand tu peux l'éviter ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu disais m'aimer. tu aurais du comprendre.

- Mais Répond moi bon sang ! Pourquoi souhaiter que cela se passe comme ça ?!!

Devant le cri plus que la question, Hisoka, toujours assis sur le rebord du lit, ne put que se plier en deux tout en tentant d'y répondre.

- pa….parce que ça fait trop mal.

Cédant de nouveau à la voix cassée qui lui répondait, Tsusuki laissa de coté sa colère apercevant douloureusement où son partenaire voulait en venir. 

- Mais moi, je n'ai aucune intention de te violenter ou te forcer pour quoique ce soit.

- c'est pourtant la seule chose que je n'ai jamais connu.

- Muraki n'était qu'un monstre. Tu ne peux décemment pas me comparer à lui.

- Si ca vient de lui et pas de moi, pourquoi était-il différent avec toi ? Pourquoi n'a t'il pas agit de la même façon avec toi si ce n'est pas moi qui ….

Comme il le redoutait, Hisoka se brisa définitivement la voix sous les sanglots trop longtemps retenus. Silencieux par la force des choses, Tsusuki vint alors à son secours en liant ses bras autour de lui, comme si son étreinte pouvait faire disparaître toute cette douleur. 

Le Shinigami venait d'avoir sa réponse. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être pour un garçon aussi intelligent que lui, Hisoka en était venu à croire que l'acte sexuel sur sa personne ne pouvait être qu'intimement lié à la violence physique. Mais comment lui en vouloir au regard de ses expériences passées. Seigneur, il y avait là tant de traumatismes à surmonter. Forçant l'adolescent à se retourner, Tsusuki l'obligea ensuite à se coucher sous les draps. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri sous ces derniers qu'il s'allongea à son tour au dessus d'eux pour lui faire face. Tout deux alors enfin calmes et silencieux, il glissa l'une de ses mains sur la joue pâle d'Hisoka, rare contact que ce dernier acceptait encore de sa part sans aucune crainte.

- Pardonne moi, je n'avais pas compris.

- tu….

Posant avec beaucoup de douceur sa main sur les lèvres de l'empathe, Tsusuki reprit son sermon.

- Chut, ne parle pas. Ecoute moi avant. L'amour c'est partager, pas violer ou violenter. Abandonne tes idées sur la question. Je t'en supplie. Pour nous deux, oublie ce que tu as pu t'imaginer. J'attendrais. Tu m'entend ? J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. Car le jour où nous partagerons physiquement notre amour, nous seront tous deux consentants et en pleine possession de nos moyens physiques **et** mentales. De plus, la seule douleur que tu ressentiras alors sera celle d'un désir si fort qu'il me sera impossible de le contenter aussi vite que tu le souhaiterais à cet instant. Tu m'as compris ?

Pour toute réponse deux paupières se fermèrent laissant ainsi s'écouler le trop plein de larmes stockées. Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, Tsusuki supposa au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence que son partenaire s'était enfin endormi quand celui-ci s'exprima de nouveau.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- Bien sur que non.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est à toi de m'en vouloir et pas le contraire. Moi je ne suis que celui qui attend ton pardon. 

Le sourire en coin du Shinigami rassura Hisoka. Il venait de frôler la catastrophe mais la tempête était bien passée. Le calme revenu dans son esprit, le jeune empathe repensa aux dernières paroles de Tsusuki. Celles-ci lui avaient donnée une idée qu'il souhaitait expérimenter. Se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse rassurant qui l'étreignait tout en pestant intérieurement contre la gène des couvertures qui les séparaient, il se lança. 

- Tsusuki ?

- hum.

- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose.

Il n'était vraiment pas sur que ce soit là une bonne idée quelques minutes à peine après avoir résolu un si grand malentendu. Pourtant, il accepta.

- Vas-y.

Il ne lui fallu alors pas plus de quelques secondes pour ressentir une douce chaleur l'envahir. Semblable aux vertiges d'une drogue relaxante, il percevait aussi comme de petits fourmillements à la base de la nuque, caractéristiques d'un désir naissant. 

- C'est toi qui fais ça ?

- Ca ne te plait pas.

- Oh si, beaucoup.

Sa réponse semblant satisfaire le responsable de sa soudaine euphorie, Tsusuki attira ce dernier de sorte à ce qu'il repose sa tête entre son torse et la base de son cou. 

- Comment fais-tu ?

- Mon empathie. Elle n'est pas a sens unique. Je peux lui ouvrir la porte et la laisser libre d'influencer les personnes qui m'entourent.

- Et c'est ce que tu fais, m'influencer ?

- Non ! Je ..juste …te laisser entrer….pas

- Chut, j'ai compris ne panique pas comme ça. Si je comprend tout. Ce que je ressens ce sont tes pensées et sentiments ?

- En quelques sorte oui. Ca te semble peut-être étrange aux premiers abords. Mais les perceptions deviennent de plus en plus faciles à interpréter avec le temps.

- Tu veux dire que tu serais d'accord pour renouveler l'expérience ?

- si tu acceptes, oui. Mais je ne peux pas s'il y a trop de monde autour de nous. Je suis obligé d'abaisser mes barrières pour te permettre d'entrée ainsi dans mon esprit. Je perçois alors un flot brouillé de pensées des gens qui m'entourent aussi loin que leur force est grande. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'évite de l'utiliser en dehors de certains cas particuliers. 

- Comme lorsque tu raccompagnes une âme perdue. 

- oui.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi elles semblent toutes si apaisées avec toi. 

- J'ai déjà agit ainsi avec toi sans que tu ne t'en rendes vraiment compte. 

- ??

- Les combats….

- …..quand il me semble entendre ta voix ?

- Oui. La télépathie est une sorte de variante de l'empathie.

- alors ?

- hum ?

- Tu acceptes où pas. Tu disais qu'il fallait partager. C'est aujourd'hui la seule chose que je peux t'offrir.

- Et c'est déjà plus que ce à quoi j'aspirais. Merci.

Tsusuki le remercia de son offre en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes sans chercher à approfondir ce simple baiser.

- J'accepterais avec plaisir à une seule condition.

- qui est ?

- C'est tout ou rien. Je refuse que tu me caches ta tristesse ou ta peur comme tu le fais à présent.

- Mais.

- Et je ne céderais pas sur ce point. Si tu veux te lier ainsi à moi, je ne veux pas être le seul de nous deux à ne percevoir que la partie heureuse de tes sentiments. 

Attendant patiemment qu'Hisoka fasse son choix, le Shinigami sentit enfin au bout de quelques minutes des frissons s'imposer à lui avant qu'une ombre menaçante ne recouvre alors tous les scintillements de bonheur parvenues à lui un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était plus qu'un déchaînement de contradictions et de tensions comme à l'aube d'un orage prêt à éclater. Le pire dans ce tumulte qui le poussait avec force au bord du précipice est qu'il était persuadé qu'Hisoka lui cachait encore une pan entier de ses pensées. Il aurait pu lui en tenir rigueur. Mais dans une preuve de confiance absolue, le jeune empathe c'était tout bonnement endormi, laissant grand ouvert les portes de son esprit. Ne cherchant pas à analyser plus longuement tout ce qu'ils venaient d'affronter ces dernières 48 heures, Tsusuki céda à son tour aux bras de Morphée.

A suivre…(ben viii reste l'épilogue quand même ^__^)

Heu….. J'aime bien ce chapitre moua ^__^. Ca se traîne un peu c'est vrai, mais la version ligth n'ayant pas été trop appréciée, il s'agit là d'une tentative de rattrapage. J'espère l'avoir moins loupé que la première version ^_^,,

Bientôt l'épilogue T__T


	15. Epilogue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Tsusuki x Hisoka. 

= Victoire ^_________^ Sur le fil du rasoir, je vous l'accorde. Mais l'important c'est d'y arriver non ^^.

Remarque : On a jamais vu un épilogue aussi long qu'un chapitre mais tant pis. J'ai pas réussi à me faire à l'idée d'en couper une partie. ^_^;;

****

Le souffle du passé

****

Epilogue.

Des jours étaient passée, les enquêtes se poursuivaient et la nature des nouvelles relations établies entre deux Shinigami de la Neuvième Division n'allait quand s'améliorant, virevoltant au travers des potins internes dont les principales sources était une assistante Shinigami particulièrement intenable et un scientifique inattaquable. Totalement aveugles face aux comportements parfois étranges de leur entourage, les deux jeunes gens apprenaient patiemment à se connaître d'un point de vue plus un peu plus intime, allant jusqu'à partager presque chaque soir, leur lit. 

- J'ai du mal à croire que Tatsumi ai accepté que tu gardes cet appartement. 

- Ce n'est que pour un temps limité et pour raison professionnelle. 

- hum. 

Bien qu'ayant lui même amené le sujet, Tsusuki n'allait très certainement pas lui avouer qu'il était à l'origine de cette décision clémente les concernant. Attendant, patiemment comme chaque soir qu'Hisoka sorte de la salle de bain pour s'y rendre à son tour, le jeune homme de 80 ans son aîné, ne trouva d'autre occupation qu'allumer le poste de télévision. Assis au pied du lit, il zappa de chaîne en chaîne pour terminer sa course sur la retransmission d'un concert live. 

Ils n'avaient toujours pas franchi le dernier cap de leur relation et cela, bien qu'il s'en défendait, frustrait au plus haut point Tsusuki. N'étant ni aveugle, ni insensible au charme et à la patience de ce dernier, l'empathe s'était finalement décidé à se lancer ce soir là dans l'aventure. Une conversation l'après-midi même avec Watari l'avait convaincu qu'il n'avait plus de raison de craindre quoique ce soit de son partenaire, bien au contraire. Aux souvenirs des paroles du scientifique, le rouge lui monta aux joues l'obligeant à attendre quelques minutes de plus dans la salle de bain que son coup de chaleur passe. 

Sortant enfin, habillé comme à son habitude d'un kimono pour se coucher, Hisoka s'approcha de Tsusuki pour s'asseoir tranquillement sur ses genoux. Sans qu'il n'est plus à y penser, leur lien mentale s'établit aussitôt tandis qu'il reposait dans un soupir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il termina par déplacer de lui-même la main droite du Shinigami pour que celle-ci repose sur sa taille, gardant le seconde pour "jouer" un peu avec. C'était peut-être enfantin comme comportement. Mais le fait qu'il se charge lui-même de cette mise en place, était le moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour le mettre en confiance. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un concert.

Au milieu de la scène chantait un jeune homme brun accroché à son micro à pied. Tandis que derrière lui se trouvait deux synthétiseurs employés avec aisance par un second homme et une femme, habillé tout comme le chanteur, à la dernière mode. La caméra des plus instables se fixa alors sur un gros plan des deux musiciens.

- C'est un empathe. 

- Qui ?

- Le blond. 

- Et comment le sais-tu d'ici ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attendent, un parachutiste apparu sur l'écran coupant court au spectacle de par son interruption. Quelques minutes à peine et ce dernier reprenait alors à son tour le dernier refrain au coté du premier chanteur. Ce qui passait devant leur yeux était totalement délirant et bien loin de leur monde de " mort ". Pourtant, Tsusuki ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour mieux observer ce qui était en fin de compte la nouvelle star montante. Une impression de déjà vue le saisissait, cheveux tirant sur le rose/mauve, fine silhouette… [1] 

A moitié écrasé par son partenaire qui ne l'avait pas lâché pour s'avancer vers la télé, Hisoka lança une petite tape sur le crane de ce dernier.

- Dis tout de suite qu'il te plait ce type !

- Mais écoutez-le ^_^ Serait-ce bien un brin de jalousie que je perçois sous la forme d'éclairs qui viennent de vriller mon cerveau ?

- Aurais-je des raisons de l'être ?

- Nan. J'ai juste la sensation de reconnaître ce gamin.

- Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu lui as écris des paroles de chanson pendant qu'on y ai.

- Ben, puisque t'en parles…

Lassé de l'entendre débiter des âneries, Hisoka l'embrassa quelques secondes histoire d'avoir la paix. Ils étaient à présent bien loin du simple effleurement qu'il supportait à peine quelques semaines auparavant. Leurs baisers avaient pris l'ampleur connue de tous les amants et ce, pour le plaisir des deux protagonistes. Un peu surpris d'une telle entrée en matière, Tsusuki l'en remercia d'un sourire et d'une onde de tendresse. Une petite subtilité du lien qui les unissait qu'il avait appris depuis peu. Remontant ses mains sur le dos et la nuque du garçon, il sentit que celui-ci attendait quelque chose de sa part.

- Est-ce une demande pour partir en voyage ?

Hisoka lui fit signe que non. "Voyager" était une jolie allégorie pour définir sa fuite dans la bulle générée par les sentiments heureux de Tsusuki. Il lui avait redemandé la faveur de s'y rendre deux fois depuis le soir où ils avaient éclaté le dernier abcès qui le rongeait. Et il savait que cela était déjà deux de trop. Non, ce soir il n'aurait besoin d'aucun artifice pour ressentir pleinement l'amour de cet homme. Pour le lui faire comprendre, Hisoka lia ses bras derrière son cou avant de l'embrasser de nouveau en y mettant encore plus de passion. 

Je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai dans mes bras un adolescent qui ne cesse de me montrer la force de ses sentiments. Nous avons déjà franchis tant d'étapes. Il n'est plus révulsé à la seule idée que je le touche. Je m'en rend compte depuis qu'il recherche de lui-même le contact lorsque nous sommes seuls. Et ce soir, je vois dans ses yeux et son esprit qu'il veut en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ses peurs. 

- Tu es sur ?

- Hai.

Ayant appris à lire les moindre signes de détresse en lui, Tsusuki entreprit de commencer par laisser l'adolescent prendre ce qu'il désirait. Ils échangeaient déjà, depuis plusieurs jours des caresses intimes sans qu'ils n'aillent pour autant jusqu'au bout. Et il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour que cela change ce soir plutôt que le lendemain. Se laissant doucement envahir par la pression de plus en plus forte d'Hisoka, Tsusuki finit par se laisser aller sur le dos. La télé toujours en marche, leur passait à présent une chanson d'amour qui avait un petit quelque chose d'électrisant. Peut-être était-ce du à ses paroles qui évoquaient une histoire difficile entre deux personnes s'aimant malgré leur passé, malgré leur douleur encore inscrite au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Entraîné par le rythme de la mélodie, Tsusuki inversa inconsciemment leur position. Mais alors qu'il s'attaquait à glisser ses mains sous le kimono recouvrant le corps sans défense de son partenaire, il perçut une très rapide mais bien réelle appréhension de la part d'Hisoka. Comme toujours, la sensation d'infériorité de sa position le faisait réagir. 

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la raison ce soir. 

Tsusuki admettait sans conteste qu'il n'était pas encore très doué quant aux subtilités concernant l'interprétation des émotions renvoyées par l'empathie. Aussi, il était prêt à croire son spécialiste quand ce dernier avouait avoir des doutes mais que leurs origines différaient de ce à quoi lui pensait. Quoi que pour l'instant, ses seules " pensées " étaient douloureusement dirigées vers ce corps détendu qu'il ne devait pas dévorer sans accord préalable. Couché sur le dos, un bras replié au dessus de sa tête, cette dernière, elle-même légèrement penchée sur le coté, Hisoka n'était plus qu'une invitation à la luxure. Provocation à laquelle il devait résister de toutes ses forces.

- Alors dis moi.

- Je….je me sens stupide en repensant à la scène que je t'ai fais le premier soir. Je me suis ridiculisé et….

Comprenant son point de vue, Tsusuki força le jeune homme à le regarder dans les yeux avant de le faire taire en apposant une pression de son index sur les lèvres rosées. 

- Tu es gêné à cause de cette histoire, je te l'accorde. Sauf que ca, je l'avais bien compris. Dis moi plutôt la raison de ton angoisse. 

- C'est idiot. 

- Laisse m'en seul juge.

- Je… j'ai peur de te décevoir. 

- Parce que tu crois qu'être resté vingt ans de ma vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique dont huit années sans manger, ni dormir fait de moi un spécialiste en la matière. On nous apprend rien de tout ça dans ce genre d'établissement.

- Je sais. Ta connaissance tu la tiens de Tatsumi [2]

- Je me rend compte que je n'aurais jamais du te donner l'accès à certains de mes souvenirs.

- Gomen. 

- Dire que tu n'en penses même pas un mot.

Voyant l'adolescent sourire à son humour, Tsusuki profita de cette diversion pour prendre en main une extrémité de la ceinture du kimono. Doucement, il tira sur celle-ci, déliant ainsi le nœud retenant les deux pans du vêtement. 

- Cesse de te prendre la tête avec ça. Et laisse le vieillard que je suis te prouver qu'il a plus de soucis à se faire que toi. Je te soupçonne d'avoir au finale plus d'imagination que moi sur la question.

Poursuivant son petit délire, Tsusuki effleurait le cou de son futur amant tout en glissant ses mains sous le tissus pour quelques caresses déjà connues de son partenaire. L'un après l'autre, il réalisait chaque geste tendre et sensuel que l'empathe avait patiemment accepté de sa part, dans l'ordre exact de leur approbation. 

- Sans compter que l'âge diminue la résistance physique. Je ne doute même pas que tu finiras bien vite par me démontrer que je ne suis plus bon à rien.

Comme pour confirmer ses dernières paroles, Hisoka retourna leur situation pour prendre à son tour les choses en main. Loin d'avoir déjà fait l'"Amour", il connaissait en revanche de par son passé, ce qui pouvait satisfaire un partenaire en pareille situation. [3] Ayant finalement accepté cette idée, il entreprit de mettre certaines de ces connaissances en pratique avec Tsusuki. Effeuillant les vêtements de ce dernier, il prit alors son temps pour goûter à chaque parcelle de sa peau tendre. Le passage à l'acte n'avait toujours été associé qu'au goût âpre et écœurant du sang qui ruisselait entre ses lèvres. Comment avait-il pu seulement s'imaginer un instant qu'il en serait de même avec lui. C'était le goût du miel et l'odeur des violettes [4] qui émanait de ce corps qui le laissait libre de jouer avec lui tout à sa guise. Le pouvoir qu'il ressentait à cette instant était grisant à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer avant ces derniers jours.

Hisoka était tout bonnement l'incarnation d'un véritable diablotin. Il s'amusait avec un plaisir non feint à le mettre au supplice de sa volonté. Mais au delà de la frustration, Tsusuki ne pouvait que ressentir un bonheur inégalé de le voir jouer ainsi avec lui, une lueur de désir incandescente dans ses yeux. Ses peurs étaient si loin d'eux à cet instant précis. Quand il s'attaqua finalement à la partie inférieure de son anatomie, le Shinigami ne put qu'admettre la suprématie de son partenaire. Malgré leur différence d'âge ce dernier maîtrisait des techniques qu'il n'avait lui eu jusqu'alors que peu d'occasion d'expérimenter. D'une redoutable efficacité, l'empathe l'amenait bel et bien aux frontières de l'extase quand il reprit dans un dernier sursaut de conscience le contrôle de la situation. Aussi douloureux que cela lui coûtait, Tsusuki réussit non sans difficulté à mettre un terme aux actions de l'adolescent. Ne pouvant alors ignorer le regard mi surpris, mi inquiet d'Hisoka, il se redressa en position assise tout en le gardant fortement serré entre ses bras. Ne le faisant pas plus attendre, il mordilla tout aussitôt l'une de ses oreilles tout en lui soufflant dans un chuchotement ses raisons.

- Partage. Tu te rappelles ?

Un signe de tête en guise d'acquiescement suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir contenu et ce ne fut plus alors que le combat de deux âmes ne désirant rien d'autre que procurer le maximum de plaisir à l'être aimé.

************

Somnolant, il réfléchissait à cette dernière semaine et plus encore aux derniers jours d'hiver qui avaient été le signe de tant de malheur et de souffrance. Cette nuit, il lui semblait avoir vaincu les derniers démons menaçants leur bonheur. Tout avait été si parfait. Ne pouvant accepter l'idée qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre après pareil partage de sentiments et de jouissance, il n'avait été que plus heureux de sentir Hisoka s'endormir profondément en reposant de tout son poids sur son propre corps. A croire que sa respiration avait le don de le bercer. Car aux vues de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était un véritable bébé tigre qu'il venait d'éveiller à la vie. Demandeur et impatient qu'il était de tout tester avec lui. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait le prier de prendre un peu de repos avant de renouveler ses attaques. A croire que son allusion sur la vieillesse l'avait ironiquement rattrapé.

Les draps ne les recouvrant que jusqu'à leurs tailles, Tsusuki prenait un plaisir sans fin à laisser courir ses mains sur la peau douce de son amant quand il aperçu subrepticement des dessins apparaîtrent sur le dos de celui-ci. Clignant des yeux, il ne pouvait croire au spectacle révélé par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Malheureusement, aussi fatigué qu'il soit, il avait la certitude de ne pas avoir rêvé. Hisoka lui-même réagissait à cette éphémère apparition par un tremblement pouvant s'apparenter à un simple frisson. Recouvrant finalement le dos nu des draps, la forme blottit tout contre lui murmura ses remerciements dans un soupir. De toute évidence, cet évènement ne lui était donc passé totalement inaperçu. Aussi douloureux que ce soit, tout cela menait inexorablement à une seule et unique conclusion : le Dr. Muraki Kazutaka était toujours vivant. A quelques mètres d'eux ou à l'autre bout du monde, mais bel et bien vivant et animé sans aucun doute possible, d'une ardeur infinie dans sa quête d'une très prochaine revanche.

N'osant imaginer tout le mal qu'il était encore capable de prodiguer, Tsusuki n'en serra que plus fort encore son amant contre lui. Dans une prière muette, il lui fit alors la promesse qu'il ne le blesserait jamais plus.

************

Après un court somme, Hisoka reprit doucement conscience. Il apprenait ce matin là, la signification du mot "Comblé". Ignorant l'étrange sensation de terreur qui pointait le bout de son nez sans aucune raison, il se laissa doucement flotter sur les rives de la satisfaction physique et mentale. Nul doute que partager par l'esprit la jouissance de son partenaire était un sentiment unique qui lui faisait oublier tous les inconvénients de son empathie. Il somnolait donc avec un plaisir non feint dans les bras de Tsusuki quand ce dernier le bascula doucement avant de se redresser malgré tous ses murmures de désapprobation. Il était à frapper. Après toutes ces soirées qu'ils avaient passé à rester l'un près de l'autre sans rien faire d'autre que parler et échanger quelques caresses infantiles, il n'aurait pas imaginé que cet idiot se sauverait du lit dés son réveil suite à leur première nuit commune. Mais après tout, comment lui en vouloir quand il avait montré une telle patience à son égard. 

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Bouge pas, je reviens.

Un baiser dans son cou et il le recouvrit aussitôt après s'être glissé en dehors des draps. 

- Il manque juste quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait.

N'ayant lui vraiment rien à redire sur ce qu'ils avaient fait, Hisoka le regarda partir interrogatif. Laissant retomber sa tête dans les coussins moelleux portant encore l'odeur de Tsusuki, l'adolescent ne put alors qu'assister impuissant au retour de ce dernier ses bras chargés d'un monticule de nourriture. Ce type était absolument impossible. 

OWARI.

Janvier à Février 2003

Mimi Yuy

Ayé ai fini ^________^

Elle m'aura demandé beaucoup de mal cette fic. Bien plus que je ne me serais imaginée en la débutant.

J'espère que de votre coté, elle vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin. 

[1] Pitié dites moi que vous avez reconnu là la fin des OAV de Gravitation ^_^;;; 

[2] Je me permet de supposer que Tatsumi est responsable du dépucelage de Tsusuki ^_^;;. J'aime voir en eux un couple qui s'est séparé sans qu'ils n'aient pour autant cessé de s'aimer à leur manière ^___^

[3] Toute violence mise à part ^_^;; bien évidemment.

[4] Cherchez pas à comprendre d'où cette idée me vient ^_^;;;


End file.
